Learning to Walk When you Know How to Run
by Summery-ice
Summary: "I'm crazy aren't I?" She must have been, because what person in their right mind would be seeing and feeling things from another era? Cliche? Of course, there is a reason they become cliche.
1. It's Gold, Only Better

**Disclaimer: I can only wish to be the brain child behind these games.**

**Chapter 1**

_Teatro Romano di Ostia Antica_

They had finally made it. Only some twenty kilometres away from the heart of Rome, and they were all finally here, fantastically jet lagged, but excited and raring to begin stage and dress rehearsals.

This had been a life time journey in all, but this particular performance has cut into everybody's lives for the last two years. They were a touring dance company from London and were invited to perform not only at the world renowned '_Spoleto Fesitval'_, but also as stand alones at this marvellous place they now all stood.

The amphitheatre that they were all standing in the middle of looked like a picture taken directly from an ancient history text book. The stone looked worn with age, the passages crumbled in the corners from all the years, the columns stood tall and proud, and yet it looked like it could easily out last civilisation.

Tani actually believed the place _had _lasted through one civilisation, it seemed almost to thrum with tales and wisdom's of old. Tani could even imagine lithe dancers twirling and leaping across the stage she stood on. This only got her even more giddy and excited, and she couldn't help but to grin manically only marginally stopping a squeal to accompany it.

Then, as if rehearsed, some of their group bounded on stage and pirouetted and leaped, and joined in formation and synchronised their dance. It didn't last too long, but it spread the excitement further and further.

It was with a sense of accomplishment that Tani sat down and watched her friends goof around, creating their own dance sequences for short bursts before giggling at their own silliness, only to start again. This had been their dream, and it was finally happening. Without realising, someone sneaked up on her, and with momentum to give them strength, propelled Tani from her seat and straight onto the stage. She didn't even have time to catch her breath before her feet left the ground and she was staring down at everyone, the years of practice dictating that she strengthen her lines and perform.

More than half their company was on stage at that very moment. No music, no beat to accompany them. They knew this dance better than they knew their reflection, and as she was circled in mid air, she could visualise how it would look in two weeks time when they were all in costume, and make up and the lights would be fitted and the crowd would be seated and they would app-

Applause sounded around the _Teatro Romano._

Tani was paused in mid air, her back perfectly arched, looking directly at the non-existent crowd. This confused her, as all the seats were empty. However she noticed where the other dancers were looking, and standing around the otherwise roped off _Teatro _were a large crowd of tourists clearly sneaking a look. As if on cue, Tani's partner dropped her from the air, deftly catching her with practiced ease before placing her to his right. And like true performers, every single one of them lined up and took a bow for their impromptu performance.

With a wide smile that she thought would never vanish, Tani felt this was going to be a night to remember.

-...-

Sun filtered into a small room, alighting on several occupants in all sorts of states of sleep. Some were bundled up, there was one with a leg hanging precariously over the edge of a top bunk, one was snoring rather loudly, someone looked as though they were buried under all the blankets, and one was stirring.

Tani didn't know what it was that woke her. It could have been the sun that was hitting her directly in the eyes, it could have been her parched mouth that felt like fur had sprouted all over, there was a possibility that it was the person lying on her arm and effectively numbing it to the point of pain, it could have also been the shocking headache with the accompanying nausea. What ever is was, Tani did not appreciate it.

Cracking her eye open was an effort in itself. The blindness that followed did not improve her mood, and the world refusing to stop spinning was aggrevating her head and stomach like it was on a mission. The room was in shambles. There were bottles and clothes everywhere, two people were passed out on the floor, and if she wasn't mistaken, Martin looked like he was about to fall out of bed from a height that she thought might hurt.

Tani had been right about one thing. Last night was a night to remember. Or at least in her case, a night to _try_ and remember.

This was their week off. And by week off they meant sight seeing and getting absolutely blind. Both were done yesterday. Tani could remember coming here to get changed, she remembered the shots of -Lord only knows what- they consumed prior to hitting the streets. She remembered dinner followed by a rather nice cocktail bar, a cocktail bar with a killer bar tender that seemed to fancy her and gave her free drinks. She remembered the street crawl through the various venues, she remembered loud music, and that bar tender from before-.

She opened her eyes at that thought and blushed, but with a smile none the less. Boy did she remember the bar tender, remembered bringing him here, remembered him biting that spot on her neck while his hand glided up her thigh and under her dress. Remembered him whispering things in her ear with broken English and that sinful accent, feeling his hands-

"Dear God the things he did with those hands." She muttered out loud to stop that train of thought before she added 'randy' to the list of the things she felt this morning.

"I hope what ever he did with those hands wasn't done on this bed." A voice mumbled from under a pillow to Tani's right. It sounded like Jess, but Tani couldn't be sure.

"I make no promises." She retorted, remembering precisely what _was_ done on this very bed with a slight blush. She only heard a groan in response, yet nobody resurfaced. Glancing at her phone with bleary eyes Tani could just make out that it was eight in the morning and that it was Saturday the 13/3/2010, blessed week end. Deciding she should drag herself out of bed in hopes of getting rid of the hang over she now had, Tani meandered into the bathroom, having to push a stray leg out of the doorway to close it, and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was a right mess. Make-up still on from last night, hair a complete chaotic mess, she was even in her clothes which sort of answered how she got back home last night, that is, her friends dragging her to the room and dumping her on the bed. Deciding a shower was an absolute must, she struggled with it despite the soothing water as her stomach roiled and protested from last nights drinking binge. Not for the first time she asked herself 'why?'

Having liked to say she felt better she could only in fact say she felt cleaner. Her head still hurt, she even dry heaved into the toilet with no luck. Looking at her reflection again, she could summerise her appearance in one word: Miserable. Her normally bouncy light brown hair was laying flat and dark with water, her normally clear hazel eyes were puffy and blood shot, her light skin looked grey and despite her small size, her tummy bulged and bloated in rebellion from the nights festivities.

Grunting at her reflection one last time, she wrapped the thin and worn hotel towel around herself and went to hunt some clothes down. Having managed to locate her bag, it took her another fifteen minutes to choose her outfit, this being done with many pauses to will away the persistent nausea and grunting at people slowly showing life in the room. Getting dressed in her denim shorts and black tank top took another fifteen minutes, the majority of the time being spent on clasping her bra at the back, which was only successful when Jess emerged from under her pillow and took pity on her.

"What are you lot doing!" The voice startled awake anyone who was sleeping and startled into attention anyone who was awake. The person was standing in the door way looking ready to spit fire. A man in his mid thirties, Sam was one of the chaperones for the dance company. He also happened to be Tani's older brother and legal guardian.

"The coach is about to leave in less than fifteen minutes and most of you haven't even gotten out of bed!" The only thing he got for his trouble was stony looks from every occupant in the room. "We're going to see the Colosseum you prats!" He yelled accurately, gauging their incomprehension and receiving nothing but groans. "You did this to yourselves, I don't want to hear any complaints." And he walked out leaving everyone to their own devices.

Tani groaned, she was sure everyone else did too. This was going to be torture, while she wanted to see the great arena the half hour coach ride there would be interesting to say the least. Ignoring everyone while they rushed around to get ready, Tani started packing a back pack for the day. She monotonously listed things she would need. Hat, glasses, wallet, sun screen, iPod, phone, camera, deodorant, perfume, water and the heaven sent pain pills for her head.

Looking around, everyone was still in disarray with many shouts of _'where is my…'_ and _'have you seen…'_ could be heard from various directions. Thinking she had the time, Tani started unpacking a few personal items to bring a touch of home to the place they were all to stay for the next four months. Allocating herself a small section of the dresser, she placed her book, two other perfumes and two photo frames neatly on the edge. In one photo was her and her brother Sam, she couldn't quite remember where the photo was taken, but she was only about fourteen and they looked happy enough. The second was of her and her beloved pet Patches. It was taken two years ago for her eighteenth birthday, Patches was a present to her from her brother which doubled as a congratulatory gift when she got onto the short list to go to Italy. It had been a very good year.

"I will not have that slimy snake looking at me while I sleep!" Jess shouted from the bathroom after spotting the newly displayed photo.

"I miss Patches." Tani pouted, though a smirk was clearly etching its way onto her face. "I _could_ put the photo back into my bag now, but all bets are off about him being in his enclosure the next time you come around to practice." Tani won this battle and she knew it, the picture of her Royal Python was safe, especially when her friend retorted with a dignified-.

"Bitch."

"Cow." She sang back smugly.

-...-

"This- is- amazing!"

She was acting like a right tourist, but who wouldn't forgive her. Tani was standing in front of the Colosseum. The structure so famous, so old, and so big. She just couldn't comprehend the sheer enormity of it all, or its age for that matter. Her brother stood by her with a big grin on his face, he was no doubt feeling a little bit smug. He got a lot of resistance about this trip, namely from the people that drank themselves stupid the night before.

However the bus ride was eventful, if entirely disgusting. Twice the driver had to pull over in a hurry as Jack, Tani's dance partner, needed to retch his guts up from the terribly bumpy ride. This made everyone even more nauseated and irritable. The final straw came when Jack didn't make it out of the bus in time and Jess, having sat at the front, was privy to the spectacular projectile display…to which she promptly contributed to.

Standing here now, and trying desperately to rid herself of those horrible images from her mind, Tani was glad her brother persisted. She felt even better about it when he bought her a can of Coke which settled her stomach and gave her the much needed caffeine kick. One of the dancers walked pastand insisted they have a photo together in front of the Colosseum, they didn't need much persistence at all. Tani was just wondering when their tour would start, when an announcement sounded for all ticket holders to gather.

They gave a brief explaination of what they were to do and see. Naturally the boys cheered when they were informed that tales of gladiators and executions were to be told. Tani personally wanted to see the alter of Julius Caesar, not that she was a history buff of any sort, but she could imagine the grandness of it and she was sure it would make an impression.

And so it begun. Their guide gave histories, and pointed out artifacts. Tani couldn't believe how feral and barbaric people were in those days after hearing some of the tales. Their day dwindled on, they stopped briefly for lunch at a designated station, they went on to see the Palatine Hills, follwed by the alter, which was anything but grand. Tani still thought it was worth seeing, knowing that people still lay flowers down she knew it must be worth it.

And so their tour was coming to an end. The group requested one last look at the arena for photo opportunities, so the guide kindly allowed it. So while waiting for the boys to get their fill of pretending to be gladiators and barbarians, the girls took shots of themselves in various poses, each descending further into the ridiculous.

That's when madness truly set in. The boys no longer content with play fighting decided to run screaming at the girls. The girls in turn screamed back in surprise. And in all the confusion and disorientation someone knocked heavily into Tani. She felt herself flip over some kind of barrier, felt the world take a tumble and then she felt the sudden rush of free falling.

She couldn't scream. The feeling of hitting hard ground overwhelmed her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She didn't know how far she fell, but the sound of laughing was distant, and unless her ears decieved her, they seemed to be moving away. Tani tried to shout out, but all she managed was a croak, followed by a hacking cough as she breathed in the dust she unsettled.

Still disoriented she inspected her body for any damage. Apart from the bruising she would get from the fall, nothing seemed to be broken. Her head throb fiercely, but she wasn't too bothered with it, she felt around her scalp, but nothing appeared to be bleeding. Deciding to find some sort ladder or steps that 'staff only' used, she didn't expect her left ankle to give out under her weight, didn't realise that there was yet another ledge which she toppled over again.

The fall this time was worse. The ground she fell to was on a slope and gravity propelled her down after the fall, smacking into a wall. Trying to get her bearings and failing miserably, Tani tried to understand which way was up and which was down, but her head was now spinning so badly and legs throbbing painfully, that it took a minute to realise that she hadn't stopped moving.

That minute made it too late. Gravity once again took hold, and legs first she went sliding down an even steeper slope which was hidden behind the wall she fell into full force. This time Tani screamed. She forced the voice out past her lips, in her confusion tried groping for anything to stop the descent, but the disorientation and the swirling dust made anything impossible, even her screaming got cut off as she choked on the dust riddled air.

A hoarse cry tore out of her voice box as the weightless feeling of being airborne engulfed her again. It didn't last long, ground rushed to her knees with the ferocity of gravity aiding it, the pain that shot up and down her legs was blinding and caused her to role and tumble for several metres before the back of her head collided with something very solid.

Tani saw stars.

At least she thought she did, because on second thought she must be beyond stars and seeing the light. There was a figure hovering near by, very bright and as though they were some weird hologram with terrible reception as they kept fading in and out, she couldn't be sure as everything was blurry. Tani could hear a voice, but knew not what it was saying, she couldn't really see the lips move and only vaguely heard a females pitch rise and fall.

"Am I dead?" Tani croaked out, though she barely heard her own voice. The weird figure made a sound that sounded like it could be a laugh, but Tani wasn't sure. Neither was she sure if the figure was pointing at her or at something further away as her vision blurred and doubled. And then she heard it.

At least Tani thought she did. Because it didn't sound like noise coming into her ears, but as if they were in her head. Whispers and voices and chanting and she didn't know what, nothing was making sense, she couldn't understand any of it, but she suddenly felt compelled to look around. There, just past the column that she hit her head on, amongst the eerie glow of the place, was a golden light. Yet it couldn't be gold, it looked too brilliant and otherworldly to have such a common label as gold.

The whispering in her head intensified, the chanting got louder. Tani didn't know what made her do it, or what gave her the strength even, but for reasons that were not of her own volition she started making her way achingly toward that shock of light. Something compelled her to crawl, to use only her arms as her legs were useless, the whispering got louder and louder and she was sure that this is what they wanted.

Finally she was with in reach of that orb, the voices were becoming unbearable, and despite a small sliver of fear and uncertainty that managed to penetrate through her hazy mind, Tani now wanted to reach for the globe, reach for it like the whispers clearly wanted her to. And so she did, stretching her finger tips as far as they would go, the chanting in her head became unbearable, and with one final push of strength Tani reached out and felt the oddly warm and pulsating globe be engulfed by her hand.

For a moment nothing happened, everything was still, the whispering and chanting had stopped, the world wasn't spinning. The eerie glow in the place vanished. Tani felt no pain she felt as though someone stuck her in a vat of cotton, blindfolded her and dropped her in an air tight container. She could only hear the steady rhythm of blood flow in her ears.

Then, the glowing figure reappeared in the darkness. Tani could now see her with crystal clarity, she looked human, but not at the same time. The weird flickering continued as though there was bad reception. But before Tani could find her voice or even formulate something to say, the figure smiled and spoke.

"It is done."

It was but a heart beat. Everything went dark and quiet again. Tani didn't even take a breath when light and pain exploded around her. Tani screamed like she never thought she could, one long drawn out wail, and everything went dark and silent once more.

-...-

A/N: Okay, so here is the first of many chapters. Now, should I be starting another fic? Probably not. However this little (actually it's rather epic) nugget has been playing around my mind for AGES, I kid you not. I have a very large portion of it planned out, and I know how I want to end it. Here are a few things I want readers to be aware of, please bare with this A/N and I promise there won't be such a legnthy one in the future, and it may just answer I few of your questions.

- I cannot promise frequent updates. I tend to run out of steam, but while I'm piping I'll write furiously, so my plan to update weekly will hold true for a while yet.

- Characters name is pronounced TAR-nee not TAN-ee. Why do I put this here? I often find myself reading a fic and getting through ten chapters only to find I've been pronouncing it wrong.

-There is a method to my madness. Unless I admit otherwise (and I am honest, I can admit a mistake) any confusion will probably be answered at a later time.

-I have strong opinions about mary-sues. Do I consider my character to be one? Most certainly not. Should you wish for me to get on a soap and expound my wisdom on the subject just PM me and I'll write you an essay (a very short one).

Anyways lovely readers, please let me know your thoughts. Do you like this? Hate this? Can it be improved? Can anything be added? Should anything be taken out? Please let me know, I cannot possibly read people's minds only when you let me know what you think can I act on it. Should you wish to flame, by all means, but let it be known that it will be unhelpful.

Take care and have yourselves a Merry Christmas


	2. Dirt

**Disclaimer: Would you really believe me if I said I owned Assassin's Creed? Really? Didn't think so.**

Chapter 2

This was beginning to feel like déjà vu for Tani. The morning, or at least she was making an educated guess that it _was_ morning, bought with it a sense of disorientation. She once again failed to pin point exactly what it was that woke her up as remnants of a strange dream still floated in her mind, the blazing sun was making her uncomfortably hot, the sounds from the street below imitated an angry bee hive, and there was some weird grunting and giggling coming from very close by- which she chose to pointedly ignore. And then there was the severe discomfort of passing out on the floor.

"Two nights in a row is criminal." She mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes. It was much worse than the previous night, this time Tani couldn't even remember when, where or how the night began. The least her friends could have done was put her to bed if she was so wasted, unless- "Jess!" she tried yelling her sudden thought, but managed only a croak, "you better not be doing what I think you're doing in that bed!"

She was rewarded with a distinctly male grunt to which she inwardly cringed. She cringed even more when she moved, every bit of her body was painful, _everything!_ "The inconsiderate gits." She continued to mumble under her breath, it was as though it was the hardest thing in the world to get her safely and comfortably back to the hotel instead, by the feel of her body, they not only dumped her on the floor, they did so in front of an open window with the blazing sun.

Tani was slightly smarter this morning, at least she thought so, she turned her head into her arms before cracking her eyes open. The comfort of shielded light allowed her blurry eyes to adjust.

She noticed the smell first, it was a mix of dirt, dust and a world of smells she couldn't describe. Tani groaned and buried her head further into her arms pressing her eyes into her skin till she saw patterns forming from the pressure. They were going to get into so much trouble for trashing their room. It was this thought that brought her attention to the texture of the floor she was lying on, it at least explained where the dirt smell came from, it felt like fine sand type dirt was imbedded in the carpet.

"Guys! What the hell happened last night? We're going to be sent packing on the next available flight back home for this!" Tani's yelling was still hoarse, but it got her irritation across. Though she only got that grunting mans giggle in response and it sounded like he was panting. "Creep." She said with a shudder.

Exasperation now fuelling her, and with strategies for damage control forming in her head, Tani rolled onto her back and allowed herself a much needed stretch that aggravated her very sore body. She persisted anyway, stretching her arms above her head, toes pointing till they cramped and making a mewling sound as even her throat joined the morning ritual. Relaxing back she allowed herself a very unladylike yawn as she opened her eyes.

The yawn died instantly.

Tani blinked once, blinked twice, and even a third time. But no matter how many times her eyes reopened the same image was in front of her. Clear blue sky with very white fluffy clouds and a hot sun framed by what looked like it could have been a very small room, but there wasn't any roof and the frame of said room was made from…was that wood?

Sitting up cautiously and frowning, Tani looked around herself, eyes darting from one point to another with nothing they could land on that made any sense. She noticed it wasn't carpet that she was lying on at all, it was in fact _dirt_. The angry beehive of people seemed to be just beyond that…that tarp?

'_I've been drugged!' _

The thought bounced around in head making her feel slightly panicked as cold dread began to descend on her. She dared not make a sound, she was too scared to. The creepy grunting was still there and it didn't sound that far off. Her breath hitched in her chest, instinct to call out only tampered by her strong sense of self preservation.

Trying with all her being to stem the panic that wanted to engulf her, Tani looked down at herself. The dirt ground she had been lying on dirtied a greater part of her skin. Her clothes took on the reddish brown hue that was around her.

Tani did a double take.

Her clothes, they were the same clothes she wore to the Colosseum, but then that would mean that the fall she dreamnt about wasn't a dream at all and that she had been here all night lying unconscious on the ground. She turned around and sure enough her back pack was there as well, one strap torn and very dusty, but it was there. Small tingles of premature relief trickled into her bones. Grabbing her bag, Tani rifled through it at a mad mans pace looking for her phone, all she needed to do was call her brother then he could call the police. Satisfied she had something to focus on Tani was severely disappointed when her phone was dead.

She tried turning it on, but to no avail. Tried again and this time holding down on the power button longer, still nothing. Again she tried with nothing to show for her effort. Again, and again and again.

Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Tani felt a familiar burn in her throat, but she couldn't cry, not now. Shaking herself, Tani tried to rationalise that there wasn't anything to panic and cry about, nobody was here yet and she appeared relatively unscathed. Standing up before she could lose her nerve, Tani noticed that the pain in her body was even worse, her legs felt very shaky and sharp pains shot up to her back and down to her feet at random intervals. Her worst fear was the tenderness around her left ankle, if she was injured and couldn't perform, well she truthfully didn't want to explore the emotions of losing your dreams to a tender ankle.

Taking a few baby steps, her body responded with protest, but it worked. That small ray of hope she felt when she spotted her bag was back, all Tani had to do was find someone who spoke English and help her back to the hotel. She noticed that one of the tarp walls extended to form a make-shift hall way, and with cautious steps went to look around the corner.

"ARGH!"

Tani shrieked at the top of her lungs at the sight of a near naked man who had one cloth wrapped around his head, and one around his crotch looking like a grotesque nappy. She stumbled in her fright and landed on her back side, but ignoring the pain she shuffled back with much sliding on the dirt. The noise she made turned his attention toward her, she screamed again as he lumbered and panted and giggled and grunted toward her.

With abject terror, Tani took her eyes off the man and turned onto her knees so she could scramble to her feet and use her legs. She ran at the tarp and started to climb to get over it, she slipped several times from the panic but finally managed to get a foot hold and she launched herself over. The landing was hard and ungraceful, but Tani didn't care. Her breathing was shallow and the burning in her throat returned.

People gasped and whispered at her sudden unorthodox appearance as they stepped back to give her a wide berth. Tani's confusion in turn returned ten fold.

"Where the hell am I?" She couldn't yell anymore, the shock of finding herself in the middle of some market place with no Colosseum in sight was just too much. The dirt streets were cramped, stalls upon stalls of merchandise littered the place, people swarmed in masses. That wasn't the worst of it.

People were wearing the most strangest of garbs, long cloak like material, women were covered from head to toe. Kids were running around, some barefoot, dirt clinging to their faces. The buildings around her were all made from some sort of primitive brick with the same tarps she saw earlier, and the few solid looking structures were falling apart from neglect. And everything was tinted in the same reddish brown as the dirt.

Not knowing what to do, Tani stumbled past the crowd of onlookers who stayed at least two paces away from her as though she carried some disease, and found a small dark alley away from the public eye. Walking to the very back and finding a wall that prevented her from going any further, Tani leaned against it and slid down and sat staring at the opposite wall.

Tani's mind was completely blank and filled with so many thoughts at the same time it was making her head hurt. She couldn't pin point on one single thought to focus on. Letting her head fall to her knees, she massaged her neck in hopes it would give her a stroke of inspiration.

"Ouch!" Her head snapping up, Tani touched the same spot again only gently. There, at the base of her head, was a huge painful lump. Images of her falling down a darkened slope and being stopped by something solid invaded her head. But that couldn't be right, that was just a strange dream, especially when all the lights appeared and that woman and that globe…

No, the more rational and infinitely more disturbing reason for her current state was that someone did this to her purposefully. Her mind probably just supplied her with fanciful images of holograms when in reality it was most likely a blunt object to the head and a trip in the back of a rusty van. This naturally did nothing for Tani's already fragile state of mind, and as is usually the case, supplied her with more questions than answers.

'_Why?'_

'_Where are the kidnappers?'_

'_Why?'_

'_Where did they take me?'_

'_Why?'_

'_Does my brother know?'_

"Why, why, why, why, why!" The burning in her throat returned and this time it made he lip quiver. Her mind supplied her with thoughts that she was unknowingly trying to suppress. The Colosseum was gone. _Any_ recognisable landmark was gone. Paved streets were gone. There was a constant horrible smell in the air. People were dressed differently. Kids were dirty. And her ankle was sore.

Tani sobbed.

And like a dam breaking, her tenuous hold on her emotions was lost. Her crying was wretched; she idly thought that if this was someone's idea of a joke, it was a really bad one, but how could it be a joke? She was in the middle God only knew where, the Middle East if the people were anything to go by, but that was just absurd! It must be like a China Town in the middle of a big city, but a Lebanon Town instead.

It just made her cry harder. Maybe she was one of those people you saw on T.V that got kidnapped and filmed begging for ransom money to save them with a black bag over their head. With no solution coming to mind, Tani curled around her bag, and with exhaustion of emotional turmoil and a concussion to boot, she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

-…-

It was the overwhelming thirst that tore Tani away from her sleep. Where ever she was, it was unbearably hot, and if the setting sun was anything to go by, she hadn't had a drop of water since before she was knocked out and the crying didn't help. Keeping to the alleys to stay out of sight after furious whispers followed her when she showed her face, she believed someone even threw a rock at her, Tani was getting more and more irritated. There were no taps. She searched and searched, but to no avail. This place was disgustingly primitive.

She spotted a fountain at one point, but the water looked putrid. And while she was bordering on desperate, the thought of diarrhoea wasn't a pleasant one. "Wish I packed one.' She muttered to herself, something she found she did more and more as the day progressed. And then, it was as though somebody face palmed her. Tearing the bag off her shoulder, Tani fished around for a moment and pulled out a God sent bottle.

Half of it was already empty, and the water was hot, but dear God she couldn't be happier. She downed it all in seconds, and then regretted it when reason caught up to her. What would happen if she couldn't find her way out of this place? So far her trolling took her around and everything looked the same, she thought she passed the same building twice, but couldn't be sure.

Renewed with hydration, her thoughts once again turned morbid. There was something very odd about the people here. The language, while she understood it, she couldn't quite put her finger on what the problem was. The clothing, it didn't fit any description that she could adhere it to. Maybe from the Middle East, but that was as far as the resemblance went and only on what she saw on documentaries as she had never travelled there personally, it all looked so rustic and simple and plain.

Finding herself another darkened alley, another thing that was in abundance, Tani sequestered herself into its ever elongating shadows. She watched people walk by, watched women carry huge pots on their head, watched all of it in despair. She spotted around four guards, their swords gleaming in the setting sun, as they made their way through the crowd. Thinking this was her chance, Tani only managed to get to her feet when the screaming started.

"I'll have your hand for it you dirty thief!" That was one of the guards and he was holding onto a struggling woman. The other three converged on her as well.

"No, please, I did nothing!"

"Take her!" Two of the guards dragged the woman kicking and screaming through the now watching crowd. Tani could swear the woman was just walking not moments before, she wasn't even close to anything to steal from. Maybe she did it earlier. The two remaining guards kept walking as though nothing had happened, Tani was moments from stepping out of the shadows and approach the guards when one back handed a little boy. "What are you looking at!"

The tear leaked out unbidden and with out warning this time. Tani was too scared to go to the authorities after seeing that. If the looks and abuse she had been receiving from citizens were any indication, what would their police do to her? They might accuse her of stealing or something. Crawling back into her corner, she sat huddled with her arms around her knees. With the sun quickly disappearing, the air was fast becoming cooler and Tani wasn't wearing anything of worth for cold weather.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered hoping if she voiced her fears out loud they might make some sense, the panic ever present since she woke up earlier that day. Her thoughts were like a broken record. Nothing was making sense, no solution was making itself known, she was beginning to think more about her brother and whether he realised she was gone, and was someone looking for her, and did they even know where to look?

"Child?"

Tani gasped loudly from the shock of the voice that was so close. Looking around wildly to detect the owner of the voice, she couldn't see anyone in her alley. Her fear was beginning to morph, what if her kidnappers found her?

"Child why do you sit here and cry?" That same disembodied voice, but this time Tani looked up as that's where it came from. And sure enough, silhouetted with the sun behind them, was a person standing on the low roof above her. It was no doubt a man if the build was anything to go by, his voice kind and not judgemental. He stood there for a moment longer, but Tani didn't know what to say. He moved then and thinking he was going to leave Tani was about to ask him to wait, when instead he leaped off the edge and landed gracefully next to her.

Tani gasped again not expecting him to do that at all. He walked up to her studying her, she could only just make out some of his features in the dim lighting. His skin was darker than hers, he was powerfully built despite the clothes hiding most of it. His jaw was strong, hair pulled back tight to the nape of his neck. In short, he made for a very imposing figure, but his voice, it was gentle and coaxing.

"Why are you crying girl?" He asked again, voice even softer as he sat next to her. Tani didn't flinch when she felt his hand on her chin, didn't move as he tilted her head toward him and brought his other hand to her face and with gentleness she didn't expect wiped her tears. She was able to study him then, his facial hair artfully shaved, wrinkles forming in the corners of his eyes. His hands were large and masculine yet gentle. If Tani wasn't so riddled with panic, fear, shock and numbness, she could easily see him being a very handsome man.

And so she started talking, at first she stuttered and stumbled on her words, but once the ball rolled there was no stopping her speech. She told him of the fall, the grunting man, the strange place, the rude people, the horrible guards. On and on it went, she kept forgetting details and skipping back and forth between events repeating herself, but the man listened with out interrupting, his warm and firm hands not moving from her chin and occasionally wiping a tear that escaped and his eyes studying her unwaveringly.

"…and I couldn't find any water I kept looking and looking, but then I remembered I packed some. And I thought the guards might help, but then I saw them drag that woman away and they had swords and…"

'_They had swords?'_

"They were carrying swords!" She exclaimed only now realising what she saw earlier. "Who in their right mind carries swords around anymore? I mean can this place get any more weird?"

"What makes you say that child?" His voiced remained steady and kind. The strangeness of the speech these people had was more pronounced when they weren't whispering or shouting. Was it just an accent that she never heard before?

"Well they are _swords_." She emphasised with a disbelieving smile, she wanted to laugh, but only managed a hiccough. It was as though her smile was infectious because the man smiled too.

"There now, no need to cry see?" he asked, his smile widening. "I think I may know someone that can help you. Would you like that?" Now Tani knew it was probably not the wisest of choices to take the man up on the offer, but what choice did she have? People were treating her no better than a leper here, guards walked around with swords, her phone was dead, she hadn't a clue where on the planet she was let alone how she got here, and this man was the only one to offer her help. Chances of him being a psychotic killer were probably very high, but it was a choice between a kind psycho, getting stoned, or being run through with a sword.

That didn't sound all kinds of crazy at all!

"Yes please." She whispered pathetically. She felt completely drained from all the emotion.

"Good girl." He let go of her then, and jumped to his feet with practiced ease. Kind smile still in place he held his hand for her to take. Gingerly reaching up, his hand completely engulfed hers and he pulled her up as though she weighed no more than a feather. "Tell me you name."

"It's Tani, Iltani, but everyone calls me Tani. My parents are a little eccentric, my brother got a nice normal name, I wasn't so lucky." She was babbling now, trying to find her footing after sitting for so long. His warm hand was firm on her shoulder steadying her. He was studying her with veiled scrutiny, his eyes seemed to take in her dirtied state. It would have made her feel uncomfortable, but his eyes thankfully didn't stay in any particular place for long.

Tani studied him in return now. His outfit was strange, his pants were like none she had seen men freely walk around in, they were extremely baggy until they reached his ankles where they were tightly wrapped no doubt to prevent him from tripping, sort of like those hideous genie pants that made it onto the fashion scene for a (thankfully) brief time. His shirt wasn't too eccentric, Tani having seen similar styles on some people, mainly hippies. It was the belt and the things around his arms that made the whole outfit scream _weird_. They were clearly made from leather and looked bulky and heavy. However, his wasn't the weirdest attire she had seen all day so Tani decided to overlook it, apparently everyone here had a healthy dose of strange in them.

"Sorry, I'm being rude, I didn't ask your name." Tani said, remembering herself and feeling slightly embarrassed at her lack of social decorum. This man was already seeing her at her worst, no need to match her manners to it.

"You may call me Talal." He said, his smile widening slightly. "Come with me, you can rest somewhere safe for tonight." He walked around her once, studying her some more, and it was then that Tani noticed the rest of his outfit. Or more importantly what was attached to it.

A bow. A quiver of arrows. A sword.

Tani felt the blood rush down from her face, past her stomach and pool at the bottom of her feet. Fear gripped yet again with even more ferocity. Her hands felt tingly with adrenalin, a feeling that was spreading up her arms. Her breathing increased to a rapid pace. Scratch going with a psychotic killer she changed her mind, she will take the stoning.

"I-I." She started to say, but her voice caught viciously in her throat. Maybe this was some sort of third world country where they couldn't afford guns and ammunition and needed to resort to old world weaponry to…to, but of course that made no sense, because third world countries _did_ have guns and ammunition, lots of it. And what made even less sense was that she was in _Italy_ and not in Africa, and of course Africa was absolutely mental because if she was anywhere really it wouldn't be Africa the people around her looked more Arabic or something to that affect, but then maybe it was the close proximity of the continents, or her terribly uneducated guesses and where did Africa even come into the whole equation?

That's right, she was thinking about third world countries. Tani whimpered audibly.

"Thank you sir." She tried again, and while she was able to get her words out, her voice was shaking uncontrollably while she backed away further from him. "B-but I'll just find somewhere on my own." Her breath hitched. "I-I'm really sorry for taking up s-so much of your time, er, t-thank you again."

"What is the matter girl?" He asked, his voice just as gentle, just as soothing, he followed her step for step. "Come, stop this. I know your kind well, and I know someone that will help."

"My kind?" Tani's voice was getting higher and higher as her throat constricted more.

"You need not be a whore any longer, come girl, I will take you somewhere safe."

Tani sobbed when she heard this, it was worse than she thought, not that she could think any longer, her head was spinning, and she was sure she was hyperventilating. This was only made worse when her back hit a wall. With no strength left she sunk back down, hugged her knees and rocked back and forth. This could only be one of the very worst sort of nightmare, none of this could be real, things like this only ever happened on T.V.

"I'm not a whore." Tani whined pitifully.

"Don't be ashamed girl. We will help." She could feel him right in front, and as though his hands on her shoulders were some sort of signal, she screamed with all that was left in her, lashed out, and was on her feet before her mind could process what was happening. The shift caused her vertigo to worsen, she stumbled and ran at the opening in the alley, not that it did any good.

"Don't be foolish girl, you think you could out run me?" Her back was pressed to Talal's chest as he caught up to her in a matter of two strides. She sobbed pathetically with her head hanging as her arms were pressed to her side. "Shh, don't be afraid child. You will get the help you need, there is no need to be afraid."

"Please let me go." Tani pleaded with barely a whisper. He turned her so she was facing him. His expression hadn't changed, it was still kind and gentle as he looked at her. He wiped the tears off her face again, and then nodded once. It was barely perceptible, but it was enough for Tani to feel some wonder. He was really going to just let her go?

She then felt a blinding pain in the back of her head for the second time in a very short span of time. The last thing Tani saw was Talal reaching out to catch her as her world turned black.

-...-

**A/N:** Another chapter, this time showing you where she landed. Not many reviews, one to be exact, but so long as one person is interested I shall persevere...having said that, it would be nice to know your thoughts, not getting reviews is like talking to a wall...bland and unresponsive.

On another note, The views of characters do not necessarily reflect my own, so please do not think I am out to offend anybody.

**So without further ado, my sincere Thank you goes to:**

-flyingcrispi-


	3. Cruel, Dark World

**DISCLAIMER:** Of course I own Assassin's Creed, its sitting next to my PS3. I also own other recognisable content, bought and paid for by my own hard earned cash! (Please don't sue on account of my sarcasm, I don't actually OWN them)

**WARNING:** This fic is rated M for a reason. While there isn't overly descriptive content, it does elude to mature themes.

Chapter 3

Tani would like to say that Talal helped her, she would like to say that the second thump to the head was some lunatic randomly hitting people, she would also like to say that she found her way back to the hotel and was reunited with her brother, the best solution would have been if this was the most strangest of dreams.

Sadly, Tani could say none of these.

Sitting hunched over was a form - the only form- of exercise these days and the most Tani could do was stare at the opposite wall, a wall that she could easily reach without effort- her elbow was still bent when she tried. Tears were also a constant companion, Tani could say she had never cried so much in her life, these days it's all she seemed to be able to do, prior to this experience Tani liked to think she had a strong character- now it seemed she turned into a pathetic blubbering mess at the drop of a hat. Who ever said tears dried up after a while clearly never spent an indefinite amount of time locked in a dank, cold, small cell before.

If someone was to ask her how long she had been here Tani would probably say a lifetime. That's what it felt like at any rate. In reality she had no way of telling. For the first week or so she kept track, but even that was hard when she wasn't told how long she was unconscious for, it was even harder when it seemed to be widely practiced hitting people across the head to shut them up- that happened a lot to Tani for a very long time until she learnt that silence was gold.

The darkness, after a while, became a comfort, it hadn't been at first -what with the damp, the cold, the dirt, the rats- and it took Tani a very long time to accept that despite it being horrible, the dark offered solitude and relief. At least the dark offered her a friend, a little boy no older than ten that couldn't remember his name. Tani named him Little Sam.

He was a scrawny little street dweller he had told her from what little he could remember of his life. His mother was in fact a whore and died from an illness unknown and the poor little boy was grabbed up by the guards and brought to this dark prison. He was tiny, even for his age, and rarely spoke if he could help it as his speech was stunted from a lack of _any_ education.

On the rare occasion that he did speak, Little Sam told Tani about Talal's reputation, 'The Slaver' they called him. Hearing this Tani couldn't believe that she was now effectively a slave and on the market, so she confronted said Slaver and got a wonderfully offended monologue about how he _saved _whores, beggars, thieves and the insane from the street. Tani cried for days after hearing that.

Her mind quickly became her own worst enemy, it never ceased to churn. She would think about the day Talal found her, he called her a whore then, he still did no matter how many times she denied it. She stopped denying it too, the punishments only got worse every time she did. The first was no more than a slap to the face, the last- a lashing. Little Sam said she received many lashes, Tani couldn't remember anything past ten.

What Tani did remember was waking up after the lashing. She was lying on her back and therefore cemented to the ground. The agony of being peeled off was indescribable. It was, she mused, what she imagined being skinned alive felt like, the fact that some flesh did remain glued to the ground; well Tani didn't think she was too far off the mark with that description. She has since conditioned herself to stay on her side and to keep her opinions to herself.

Seeing as she had so much time to think, Tani had started to ponder the oddity of the language in an effort to stem her more troubling thoughts. Only this turned out to be even more troubling. She had in fact worked out what the problem was a few days into her imprisonment only that left her feeling extremely confused and fearful for her sanity, and her mind point blank refused to accept the absurdity.

Arabic.

Tani was hearing, understanding and _speaking _fluent Arabic. It was nonsensical, irrational and completely impossible and yet no matter what twist she put on those thoughts it led straight back to the same conclusion. Only it really was impossible, Tani had never been bilingual, she only ever knew 'yes' and 'no' in a few languages, a few nasties in few more, and the failed attempt at learning Italian in school. Any Arabic was completely absent from that equation, yet here she was speaking as though she was born to do it.

With great effort and a bit of concentration Tani was able to speak English- only that too sounded odd, but after Talal heard it he cracked the hilt of his sword against the knuckles of her fingers, dislocating three of them in the process, and told her to desist with the 'Devil' tongue before they punished her as a heretic. Little Sam tried popping them back into place, however he had no strength and it only caused a great deal of pain.

As if the language 'issue', as Tani titled the anomaly, wasn't bad enough the snippets of conversation, at one painful point, had Tani cackling madly from the sheer insanity of it. Names and phrases such as 'Jerusalem' and 'Crusades' and 'King Richard' and 'Salah ad-Din' jumped out at her, she didn't remember much from that conversation now, but after she heard it Tani was near inconsolable. She accused everyone of being mental, went shouting and raving and laughing. She was beaten badly for it. The cherry on top came from Little Sam and had Tani crying for her own sanity then.

"_They is speaking truth. Salah ad-Din will stop the Crusaders."_

Tani supposed it could be worse, though thoughts like that weren't all that comforting, they haven't raped her at least. From one of Talal's endless ranting Tani gathered that he wouldn't indulge her and whores like her with those sorts of carnal acts. Whores, he said, would enjoy it and garner pleasure from it and therefore they had to with hold from them such indulgences to save them. They did not reign in that sort of restraint on others, the screaming and pleading from some of the other women would forever be burnt into Tani's ear drums, she was sure of it.

The sanctimonious bastards.

She remembered coming face to face with one such woman, the look she received from her was pure venom and had Tani reeling from the whole experience.

_The holds' door squealing open always brought with it a sense of immense dread. It meant another lesson of some kind, and they were not all lectures. Being tugged along by a guard always felt surreal, the entirety of the prison was cold and dank and filled with moans and groans of the wounded or dying. Cells weren't just dug into the wall, several were in the ground, and some prisoners weren't even offered the luxury of being able to curl in on themselves in the dark as they hung shackled to the walls. Tani didn't want to think about it, but she was certain the prisoner she just passed was dead._

"_Master Talal, I bring her." The guard announced walking Tani into a room by her elbow effectively bringing her attention to Talal. The room was lit up by lanterns hanging on the walls; these people clearly haven't even got the money or skilled resources for electricity. The 'Slaver' himself was lounging in a corner on many cushions that actually gave some colour to the otherwise bland surroundings, clearly having just finished a meal. His regular attire loosened and shirt removed, his hair unbound clearly relaxing now at the end of a day, although most of his weapons were with in arms reach. He motioned them in with his hand and the guard barely took a step before dropping Tani's elbow._

"_You may leave." Talal's voice radiated authority, and what was worse, he knew it. "Come girl sit." He said once the guard was out of sight, indicating a spot right next to him. Tani didn't care what his views on whores were, there wasn't a single time that he was in this mood that she didn't fear he would try something. She heard with her own ears the pleading of other women, knew what he was capable of. She took that moment to look around as she had never been here, there was no other door other than the one they just walked in, it was a small room, only a rudimentary desk and chair in the corner, a small chest of drawers and the pile of cushions she now sat on._

_With out another word he handed her a plate with some cheese and fruit on it. Tani wished she could say she was brave and courageous and refused it vehemently, but sadly she was hungry and the bread they usually received was bland and old. The food was a piece of heaven, she was sure of it. Tani couldn't remember the last time she had anything other than bread, she closed her eyes and savoured the taste, knowing this was probably the only time she would receive such treatment. _

_She noticed Talal watching her like a hawk, it made her feel uncomfortable and that tickle of fear she felt earlier was growing rapidly. On one hand he really was a handsome man, from the little she remembered of her first meeting with him, she thought the same thing then too. Her time spent in his prison however disabused all notion of his looks. His soul was cruel and sadistic and that, more than anything, marred his otherwise aesthetically pleasing looks. Sitting here now, Tani could see he was indeed shirtless and he was in fact looking right at her and her horrible mind did nothing but state the painstakingly obvious-this monster could overpower her in a second._

_The food turned to ash in her mouth, and despite how hungry she felt not two seconds ago she couldn't eat anymore as her stomach flipped and nausea set in. Mistaking her pause, Talal then offered her a large water skin, which she drank from despite herself. Thinking herself clever and trying desperately to take her mind off her dark thoughts, Tani tried sequestering some of the food into her pocket for Little Sam while Talal watched her drink, however Talal's amused laugh clearly dispelled any notion of her self appointed cleverness._

"_You care for the boy." Talal's voice made Tani choke and splutter on the water, which only prolonged his amusement as she coughed and heaved on the intrusion into her lungs. "There is hope for you yet." He latched on to the hand that was hiding the food, and much to her surprise, he placed the remaining food into a cloth he procured from amongst the pillows and handed it back to her. Then he sat there and studied her, he did so for so long that Tani realised with dread at how quickly she let her guard down as the fear _returned_ again. One kind gesture from this 'Slaver' and she was willing to just sit here placidly?_

_They had a name for that, Tani was certain, maybe it was Stockholm Syndrome or some such rot. However on second thought, Tani was fairly convinced that she would not cry if he just spontaneously combusted in front of her, so it most likely rounded off to her being insane, the fact it was the Crusades and that she was speaking Arabic only solidified that theory. Not for the first time did she think that she was perhaps on a mental health unit somewhere in England and this was all just a product of a mind in shambles. It was the deafening silence in the room snapped her out of the chaos in her head, only to notice Talal still sitting there and observing with an indulgent smile._

"_You will begin to learn your place girl." Talal's sudden announcement brought on such a wave of emotion on Tani that she truly couldn't decide what was more dominant, the fear or the anger. She watched as he clicked his fingers and a guard suddenly showed up from around the door bearing with him a large tray with various instruments on them. She only just managed not to whimper. Images of one of those Saw movies, that Martin insisted everyone watch, flashed into her head, with the physical and mental torture, that guy having to cut his leg off, blades cutting into the skin - the second whimper made itself heard loud and clear._

"_Do not be frightened girl." Talal said, his voice gentle, but Tani would not be fooled. That was the same tone he used before she woke up in this hell hole, the same voice when he told her she deserved to be punished. That tone never boded well with this man. His hand came into her line of sight and on instinct alone Tani's legs pushed at the ground and she slid away from him. It wasn't enough, and a miserable diet and lack of exercise ensured that the amount of energy she did put into her hopeless escape was the best effort she could muster with no result to show for it._

_Talal barely had to take half a stride for his hand to be directly in front of her again. "I said not to be afraid Iltani, do not make me tell you again." The voice remained gentle, but the use of her name not only came as a shock, but as a warning too, marks from last time she didn't heed that warning were still visible. With fear like she had never experienced before, Tani reached out to take his proffered hand. She was shaking uncontrollably, the tremors so violent that even from his height she was sure Talal noticed._

"_Be still." It was so soft, Tani barely heard it, but the next moment his arm swooped down and grasped her frozen hand and pulled her to her feet. The sudden motion caused her to waver and her legs struggled to support her, but she managed it none the less. She couldn't prevent the tear that escaped, the horrible images of what was about to happen persisted in her mind, each more gruesome and painful than the last._

_He stood there for what seemed like an eternity just observing her, it only caused Tani's fear to increase further when only moments earlier she wouldn't have thought it possible. Whether it was because she was weakened, or perhaps because fear clouded all her senses, Tani failed to notice Talal move until a small blade came in to her line of sight. _

_It was like a gun going off to signal the beginning of a race, Tani tried to get away with new found strength, the shriek was never heard as her voice died in her throat from sheer terror alone. She forgot Talal was still holding her hand and the momentum of her wild out burst caused a sickening crack to resound in the room, she felt nothing. Talal was holding a blade and that was all that mattered, she was sure he would cut her, terrifying images of skin in ribbons played vividly in her mind. Tears were falling unchecked, her legs worked furiously to put some distance between her and the Slaver, but the soles of her shoes just slid uselessly on the rough stone floor as Talal's hold on her did not yield even a fraction. Tani was hysterical, but far beyond caring, why wouldn't this man just leave her alone?_

"_Be still child." Talal's voice was strong, and his grip stronger. With little to no effort on his part it seemed, Talal wrapped his arms around Tani's flailing limbs and pulled her to his chest. The feeling was constricting and like most of Tani's encounters with this man, she felt resigned and pathetic as her head hung down in defeat. She felt him pressing something into her hand and it took a little while, but Tani finally recognised his efforts. Talal had given her the blade and all Tani could do was stare at it with wide, stunned watery eyes and her breath coming in and out in shallow gasps. _

_She craned her neck finally to see him, only eyes asking her question as she doubted her voice would function. "You are being unreasonable girl." He finally said, Tani didn't think he looked angry, but then again she lost all confidence in her sense of judgement. The sudden change from gripping fear to mind numbing confusion left Tani speechless and her mind blank._

"_Today's lesson was to be that a woman need not touch men only to warm their beds." Talal continued, his arms loosened their restraint, but did not let go completely. "Alas you have worked yourself up so much girl, I fear that blade in your hands could cause much damage."_

_This only served to confuse Tani more, what could she possibly do with the tiny blade that Talal couldn't stop her from? Looking down at it she could say it resembled something that Barbers used to use as razors, eyes roving to the tray that was brought in finally made the connection. A thin razor like blade, a steaming bowl of water, some small bottles that looked like they contained some sort of oil, and a few cloths._

"_You would have trusted me with that?" She finally found her voice, and the question slipped out with out any thought. She turned in his arms to face him, confusion clearly evident on her face._

"_What would you have done girl?" His smirk was indulgent as he said it. "Perhaps slit my throat? You would not, however your trembling hands would have been bothersome."_

"_How do you know I wouldn't?" Tani was horrified she asked that, she wished her addled head would stop being so impulsive, she just dodged a bullet where this blade was concerned and she was goading him. Although a small part of her mind, most likely the part that gave voice to her current idiocy, thought he would have given her the perfect opportunity to end his life. His face in her hands, neck bared and stretched as she grazed the blade up. It would have only taken one hard stroke across his neck and she would have been rid of him._

"_Because you are a whore girl, not a murderer." Talal laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls made Tani feel the mocking all the more acutely. He was right of course, knowing you _could_ do something like that and actually performing the act were completely separate issues. Tani would no sooner slit someone's throat than become a willing whore. _

_With the realisation that she wouldn't even kill someone pre-emptively if it meant her freedom, Tani felt exhaustion seep into her bones. Shoulders slumping, head falling onto Talal's chest and eyes drooping her body seemed to sag from her adrenalin ravaged limbs. Tani recognised through the fog in her now sluggish head that her actions probably confirmed his opinion of her, and that the position she was currently in spoke of intimacy shared between friends or lovers, not Slavers and Prisoners, but Tani couldn't find it in herself to care. He was a human, a living breathing warm human that still had his arm around her from her previous hysterics, and she was a human that just experienced a healthy dose of mental torture, albeit by this very mans hand and her own over active imagination. Right now, Tani was taking what ever comfort she could get, she could always pretend he was somebody she liked. _

"_Take her back." Talal's sharp order rumbled against Tani's forehead. The blade was snatched from her hand, and pressure was placed on her elbow followed by a sharp tug. Her body was working on auto pilot eyes open, but unseeing and feet shuffling. Thoughts of trying to run did not even enter her mind as past attempts saw her unable to move for days. As she was led to the thresh hold of the door, another guard passed through dragging a prisoner by the elbow. Tani would not have acknowledged the prisoner at all, but one thing broke through her hazy mind._

_It was a young girl, maybe Tani's age or younger, but it wasn't this that Tani took notice of, nor was it the sight of a seldom seen prisoner, it was the murderous look she was receiving from said girl, a look that was warring with an unabashed fear. The girl did not make a sound, however she looked as though one wrong move from the guard and she would turn tail and run. Frantically wondering what on Earth she had done to offend this girl so much, Tani's newly sharpened mind noticed the girls' eyes darting._

_Turning her head, Tani followed with her own eyes and they landed on Talal. That wasn't so confusing, she was sure she looked like a deer caught in headlights every time she was summoned, but the look of hatred _she_ received was perplexing. Turning her gaze back to Talal, he was standing with his back turned to them all, Tani resisted her guards' tugging and craned her neck further. Talal, no doubt hearing the scuffle at the door, turned toward them all with a frown on his face, and in the dim light of the room Tani's eyes fell to a familiar looking bulge in the front of his pants. At first she couldn't register anything, but then like an ice cube down her back cold realisation set in. _

"_No- wait!" Tani shouted no longer in control of what she was saying as horror made it feel like someone flipped her insides upside down. "You can't! You just can't do that to her!" _

"_What is the whore still doing here, I thought I said to take her back to her hold!" Talal's voice was louder, he seemed angry and annoyed. The guard that was escorting Tani grabbed at her elbow roughly and for good measure pulled on her left hand too. Tani's cry startled even her, as the guard latched on to her hand pain throbbed through her wrist, broken or sprained from her previous lousy escape attempt most likely. Taking his opportunity with her distraction, the guard hauled Tani out of the room, the last thing she saw was the girl still glaring at her._

"_He wouldn't- He can't!" Tani was babbling._

"_-she's a whore, she would be better-" The girls' voice drifted toward Tani as she was pulled further and further away from the room. The slap was heard even from where she was now. Bile started to rise from Tani's stomach, she knew what was going to happen, it made her sick and she didn't want to believe it._

"_What is he going to do to her?" Her voice was choked and the question was childish. _

"_What kind of a whore are you?" He said as he leered, only confirming the worst. Without another warning, Tani heaved and emptied the pitiful contents of her stomach, the previous meal now utterly useless. The guard jumped away in alarm and once satisfied that nothing hit him and that she was finished, he hauled Tani off again and dumped her unceremoniously into her cell._

_Tani couldn't believe it, the vile evil man was actually going to rape the poor girl. She curled in on herself, pressed her hands to her ears ignoring the increasing throbbing in her left wrist and trying to block out the shrieking that resonated through the prison. She couldn't help feeling it was her fault, maybe if she didn't touch Talal he wouldn't be aroused, maybe if she put that blade to good use everyone would be free of his tyranny. She couldn't blame the girl for reminding Talal of Tani being a whore, she wanted to, but the poor girl was facing rape, Tani could understand desperation because a traitorous part of her knew she was glad that wasn't her with Talal at this very moment._

_This only served to make Tani feel worse and she sobbed and tried blocking out the screaming, but nothing was working. Little Sam sat by her head and petted her almost lovingly as she cried and screamed till all went silent once again…_

The creaking of an opening cell door roused Tani from her grim inner musings. It had been so quiet that she lost herself in her mind, she sometimes wished it would take her to a happier place. She gathered it must be night now as not even a faint sliver of light could be detected. The shuffling of feet could be heard followed by much more powerful strides.

"Get in there and stay quiet or next time will be worse!" The voice was gruff and instilled instant fear in Tani. Next moment a little body was thrown in and collided painfully with Tani's head. The cell door was slammed shut, another gruff warning issued about noise, and heavy foot steps grew further and further away. When they couldn't be heard anymore it began with a sniffle and rapidly deteriorated into quiet sobs.

"Come here Little Sam." Tani whispered, her heart already breaking for the boy. He had been gone all day, the guards' no doubt instilling discipline and fear in him. She could feel his little hands searching in the dark for her, and when he felt an out stretched arm he curled into her chest and sobbed trying to stay as silent as he could.

"It hurts." He whispered his voice cracking as he continued to cry.

"It will stop soon." Tani whispered back only being able tighten her arms around him, knowing that it probably wouldn't.

"Can you tell me one of your stories?" His voice was pleading.

"Which one would you like to hear?" Because how could she deny him.

"The one about Aladdin, it's my favourite." And despite the pain he probably felt there was a little excitement there. Excitement for a Disney story he never heard of until Tani started reciting them for him to offer some comfort and to pass the time between the beatings, sleep and meals in the form of stale flat bread.

"Okay, just for you Little Sam." Tani said as a tear spilled over for him. "Once, in a far away land, there was a boy who lived in the streets, a girl who lived in a palace and a genie who lived in a lamp…"

-…-

Today began like every other day. The cells door being roughly open, horrible bread being thrown at her head followed by a small, albeit heavy, skin of water. Little Sam was already awake and upon reaching the bread proceeded to tear it to bite sized pieces as it was near impossible to chew. He always gave Tani more, who ever his mother was she would have been proud of the little gentleman, while Tani saved the extra pieces for later as hunger always came back in the evenings and ten year olds rarely thought of later.

Tani was then forced to try and sit up, while easy for Little Sam as he was in fact quite little, the odd angle her head had to be in to accommodate her usually small stature ensured that Tani very rarely sat up. She blessed the small grace offered to her that she could at least have her legs out straight. The eating of the meal itself was always uneventful, but always had Tani musing that _when_ she got out this place the horrible craving for bread that always plagued her would forever be gone. The water was just as bad, although it must have been somewhat clean as she hadn't gotten sick from it. The '_yet_' was diligently supplied by her traitorous mind.

Then it was silent.

It was silent a lot, usually if a guard heard you it meant a beating, so they stayed silent. This drove the mind to other occupations, thinking was one of them, but it also dwelled and felt. And on this particular morning Tani's mind started feeling and dwelling, more precisely started feeling that familiar burn in her back and dwelling on what would happen to it. For the most part her wounds have healed, only the deep ones remain and everyday was a struggle to ignore the constant catching of her torn clothes to the ever weeping wounds. Talal had rubbed something into them a few days after her lashing, it felt like it could have been salt it was so painful, in the long run it was probably the reason she hadn't died from an infection.

As vain as it sounded, Tani was upset that her smooth back was going to be forever marred by hideous scars. While it didn't bother her now, she had to be honest with herself and the thought of living with them after escaping here left a bitter taste in her mouth. There was many a thing she would have changed about herself, but her skin and her nose were her best features, or so she thought, and now it was just down to her nose- another thing to be thankful for she supposed, they left her nose unbroken.

However this train of thought generally led her into a deep depression, one that Little Sam told her scared him, so Tani shut her mind down from feeling and dwelling before her thoughts turned to her brother and land her in a puddle of her own misery. Yet her mind rebelled and instead focused on where she was- Jerusalem. When she was- The Crusades.

She snorted, it was the singular thing that made her want to laugh these days, it sounded more and more ridiculous every time it was spoken about or when it passed through her mind, she had a theory about it too. Someone was trying to make her insane, sort of like when people were completely sane, if some what troubled, before they admitted themselves into therapy, but the doctors imbedded thoughts and ideas into their heads to make them go barmy. Only those thoughts stank of paranoia and had her questioning, not for the fist time, if she was mental prior to the debacle.

"Is something amusing you whore?" Tani gasped at the unexpected intrusion. So deep was she in her brooding thoughts that she didn't even hear the approaching guard. Clearly he heard her snorting. She chose not to answer, it only seemed to encourage Talal's guards more. Not that it seemed to matter what she did as Tani watched with dismay as the guard reached for the keys.

She tried to shuffle herself to the back, knees pressed to her chin, the skin on her back protesting painfully at the stretching. But her fear was worse, she didn't want another kick to the ribs, didn't want another caning to her arms and legs, she didn't want anyone anywhere near her.

Her whimper escaped unbidden, she didn't care.

Just when Tani thought the guard was going to reach in and grab her, a low whistle echoed through the place. It was barely audible, but what ever it was had the guard retreating at high speeds and disappearing to where ever it was that they usually disappeared to.

This was not a day like every other.

Tani could sense something now. She didn't know what, but she didn't seem to be the only one. Even Little Sam was unusually still, and the air seemed still and everything was still. That's what it was, there was suddenly no sound to be heard, no whimpering, no crying, no foot steps, no whispers- absolutely nothing. With out realising, Tani's breathing became deeper and quieter as even the expirations sounded far too loud and she berated the blood pounding in her ears.

The silence stretched for an eternity.

The loud clanging crash of heavy metal broke through the tension. It made Tani retreat again into the depths of her cell, followed by Little Sam's warm body curling into her side. Silence fell upon them again, but if she strained her ears Tani could swear she could hear something, but that could just be the rats. Little Sam was shaking at her side, no doubt from fear of the unknown, some part of Tani's mind new she felt the same, even if the other rebelled at such submission to her current state.

Tani could hear the moaning of a prisoner, they might have been saying something, but probably not, some had turned incomprehensible a long time ago. Then another groan could be heard. Tani relaxed, what ever it was it must be over because some of the usual sounds of the prison was steadily returning. She hugged Little Sam to herself and rested her cheek on his head.

"Please, please help us!"

"Help, help me!"

Tani looked up sharply again. The prisoners were moaning and screaming, that was nothing new, but they were calling for help. Tani wanted to palm it off as it being another new prisoner coming in, however they usually stayed silent once the guards came flocking in. But there were no guards, the yelling continued and nobody was getting punished. She was curious, but cautious. Tani didn't venture to her cell door to get a look, not like Little Sam who tore himself from her side and crawled to their door. She wanted to tell him not to get too close, but uncertainty made her voice evaporate.

One of the male prisoners from close by joined in the chorus of pleas and Tani couldn't help but think that there was somebody here to save them. She really didn't want to get her hopes up, she didn't believe that the struggling grasp on her sanity would hold very well with that sort of crushing disappointment. However against her better judgement a small frisson of hope formed none the less, she berated herself and tried telling her uncooperative soul that this would only make it hurt more, but it failed to listen. There was only one reason that the people were calling out, somebody _was _here to help.

While maintaining the struggle to beat the hope back into submission, Tani unwilling crawled on her elbows closer to the door. She had to see, _'only to prove there is nobody there'_ she kept telling herself. The boot coming into view made her freeze again, it looked much like the boots of most of the guards, same basic leather work, practical and not ornate.

Her hope dimmed slightly.

She couldn't see anything above the mysterious person's knees, but to date she had yet to see a guard wearing white robes as the bottom of some dirt addled white fabric came into view, they looked frayed on the edges and seemed to be made of some sort of light material. The stitching was large, and while she was no expert, they looked hand made, rustic.

Her hope stuttered.

Both of his feet were in front of their cell door now, and Tani did indeed think it was a he. The back end of his robes resembled crude coat tails. His footsteps were silent, barely a whisper could be heard as the figure stalked outside, his steps small and cautious. They turned around on the spot, and Tani could easily picture who ever it was looking around their surroundings, and then, it was but a heart beat, she spotted the tip of the sword.

Her hope vanished.

Tani's elbows slid out from under her shoulders and she cradled her head in her arms as the feet disappeared from view. _'I told you so'_ kept reverberating around her head in a never ending beat. It was nothing but another sword wielding nut job, walking around in a robe no less. _'At least Talal wears genie pants'_ her mind supplied unhelpfully and she laughed. The sound was harsh and choked, muffled by her arms. Another loud metal clanging could be heard somewhere in the distance, but Tani didn't care, she just kept laughing. She felt Little Sam shaking her shoulder, but ignored it.

She was going to be stuck here forever, Tani knew it and just kept laughing. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, failed to notice when the tears began again. For the first time since she found herself in an unknown environment Tani felt real hopelessness, she was certain her time here extended into months already and the little realist in her knew that had her disappearance made it into the media, she was yesterdays news by now. The next time they were going to mention her would be in a few years and people would vaguely recall it with wonder that it had been so long ago.

"'Ani. 'Ani, you have to see." Little Sam continued to shake her shoulder. He was insistent that she look at this new arrival, not that much could be seen from their vantage point.

"Please Little Sam, not now." Tani couldn't find the strength to care, the weariness that set in was heavy and tangible, her limbs didn't want to move anymore. This, she thought, is what people must mean that they go beyond tears or that they have none left, only it was bollocks in her opinion because she could cry and cry at this point and she had done so every single day of her current existence.

"'Ani please look, please, they are fighting 'Ani."

Tani sighed deeply, if there was one person here who had more right to be this pitiful it was Little Sam. His voice was begging and it sounded like he would start crying too shortly if she didn't stop. So with a great deal of effort Tani wiped at her tears, idly wondering how dirty her face must be, and crawled forward to squash her body next to Little Sam's at their cells entrance.

There was nobody to be seen, but now that Tani wasn't wallowing in her own depression she could hear various clanging noises and occasional yelling. It amused her to picture the guards waving around those swords they were carrying, it brought to mind the various sword fights she had witnessed as a child, one memory in particular saw Tim's Light Sabre break in half and hit Delia in the face, she couldn't ever remember laughing so much that even being scolded by her parents for not setting a better example could stop her giggles; she had been five years old at the time.

However they were not children here, and the swords looked decidedly real, and the only more worrying thing then everyone carrying swords around was everyone using said swords. Tani had never witnessed a real sword fight, nor can she say she has even seen a real sword before she found herself among these people, but by the sounds that were carried to their prison hold Little Sam seemed to be right, they were fighting.

Tani's curiosity was thoroughly piqued again, it only intensified when the sound of the metal clanging increased, it seemed to surround them as the noise filtered in from where ever it was that the battle was taking place. The prisoners began yelling again and pleading, their desperation making them bang on their doors or pull on their chains. The noise was almost deafening.

The volume was so great, that Tani almost missed it, but after a while it was evident that the earlier clanging noises were missing from the current jumble of sounds. Had they settled what ever it was they were fighting about? Against her better judgement, and perhaps because the guards seemed to be otherwise occupied, Tani moved closer to the door. Maybe if she just pushed her head against the bars she would be able to see what was happening. Closer and closer she crawled till her head touched the cold metal bars, she pushed slightly hoping to catch a glimpse, but where ever this altercation was occurring, there was no luck seeing it.

Click.

Tani gasped loudly and slid back on her elbows, grazing them painfully, at the sudden faint sound. It sounded as though it came from with in the very small enclosure she and Little Sam resided in. Looking about herself, despite not being able to see much, Tani couldn't pin point where it could have come from. She looked to Little Sam to see if he knew what it was when her heart came to a complete stop.

The cell door was open.

-…-

A/N: Oh-my-gosh! I swear this chapter was an exercise in mental prowess. It kicked my arse and spat on me, that's what it did. I have never written anything so-so GAH! Picture beginning to write something getting most of the way through, then realising you wanted something in the middle of it, so you start that, then you get half way through _that_, lose inspiration and continue from where you left of previously, only to be struck with an epiphany…

It goes on like that for a while. Apologies for the cliff hanger ending, it had to, there would have been pages more otherwise, I have cut out what I've written after it and pasted it into the fourth chapter, so that's well on its way.

And it's Wednesday night as far as I'm concerned even if it's after midnight.

Please take pity on _my_ sanity for producing this and leave your thoughts.

**A very special thank you to the following people:**

-Shae-: Thank you for your kind words

-flyingcrispi- I hope I haven't disappointed.


	4. Happiness is but a Passing Fancy

**DISCLAIMER:** Still have to hold a full time job, trust me I'm not making any money from this.

Chapter 4

The cell door was open.

She stared at the gaping metal doors for the longest of times, she couldn't breathe properly and her heart was making up for the moment it stopped with a rapid rhythm. The door was open and not a guard in sight. Fear was coursing through her, she could feel it pumping out to all her limbs. Was this a trick? Was Talal waiting just out of sight to see what she would do? And what would the punishment be if he was?

Questions kept cropping up one after another in her mind, but one solitary thought was making its way to the fore front. _'I can get out.'_ And she could, the door was open. Before Tani could even register she was moving, her newly grazed arm stretched out and pushed against the heavy door. The loud creak from rusted metal seemed to echo through the place, and the shock of the sound sent Tani sliding back again. Yet nothing happened. Nobody came to inspect what the disturbance was.

Tani was frightened, being imprisoned taught her that pain was no friend and that captors wielded it like a loyal accomplice. This simply had to be a trick, they _were_ waiting just out of sight, and they _would_ give her another lashing or they would invent something even more permanent and torturous.

'_But what if?'_

That single little thought troubled her. On one hand assuming it was a vicious way to get her punished, she would be even more miserable. Yet at the same time Tani knew that if she just stayed in the hole that has been her home for so long now, the regret would be suffocating because even now, completely undecided, 'what if?' beat a constant tattoo in her head.

The fear that curled around her heart was uncontrollable, it was cold and its grip vice like as it tried to prevent her from moving- and it was very close to succeeding. With strength Tani was convinced she lost long ago she crawled forward again, ignoring the stinging in her elbows. It didn't take very long to reach the bars, and she took note of Little Sam sitting right next to her with his chin on his knees, eyes wide as saucers.

"Stay here Little Sam." Tani whispered, it was barely audible, but the boy nodded his head. If this was a horrible game, she didn't want the poor boy to suffer any more than he already had to. Taking a deep breath, Tani tried to steady her wildly beating heart.

"It will hurt." She muttered to herself. It was not calming, but it did solidify her resolve. Yes it would hurt if she was caught, but that is what she wanted to escape from, so taking another deep breath for good measure and holding it Tani pushed the heavy door wide open with a visibly shaking hand, and before fear of the loud grinding of metal could send her scuttling back to the dark safe hole she crawled out as fast as her malnourished body allowed.

'_Like a band-aid, just crawl out like they rip them off, over and done, short and sweet.' _Tani kept a mantra going in her head as she struggled to crawl out, she needed a distraction from the anxiety that threatened to overwhelm her. She didn't realise her eyes were shut, but left them closed when she did not wanting to see an angry Talal if he was there. Feeling her foot tap the door she just crawled out from, Tani stilled her movement yet her breathing increased. _'I'm out'_ a feeble yet hopeful thought bloomed in her mind. She didn't want to open her eyes and fear had her frozen to the ground, unable to move as she waited for the familiar shout of a guard, or the thundering foot falls of someone approaching.

She was having a panic attack, her body refused to cooperate with her as she hyperventilated, her head began to swim and her chest constricted. Rationally she knew opening her eyes may put her fear to rest, but that same rational thinking however knew it would probably bring her face to face with her worst nightmare.

The deciding factor was her lungs and heart, Tani didn't imagine that the two organs could take much more of her mind driven abuse because despite not moving, her lungs felt like she had run a marathon and her heart was beating fit to burst. She had to know, had to know if they were surrounding her and grinning in amusement as she lay sprawled and frozen on the ground. _'Just rip your eyes open- like a band aid'_ she told herself again, and with a fearful strangled whine Tani forced her eyes open.

There was nobody in sight.

Her breathing ceased entirely as the shock of the empty surrounds dawned on Tani. She was alone, there were no guards, no one was jeering with impending abuse, Talal was not striding toward her in a rage- there was nothing but the dark and cold grey stone walls, empty manacles bolted to the walls, and a narrow corridor that she traipsed many times, but never alone.

The sigh seemed to be an effort her whole body participated in, it spread down her arms and to the tips of her toes. Emboldened with the knowledge that none of Talal's guards were aware of her open cage, Tani scrambled to her feet and with a quick stride made her way to the end of that narrow passage and peeked around the corner. The chamber beyond was empty too and with it came a hope Tani was certain had gone forever. She half jogged back to her cell, still mindful about keeping the noise to a bare minimum, and crouched down to look at Little Sam.

"Come on," she whispered, her voice taking on an edge of excitement and urgency as she beckoned the boy to her. Little Sam only gazed at her owlishly and tensed even further. "Please Little Sam, it may be our only hope, please, I don't want to leave you behind." Tani begged him, her earlier paranoia returning. If the guards weren't here now, they would surely be returning shortly.

Whether he sensed her desperation or whether he too recognised their slim and maybe only hope to be free from this wretched place, Little Sam reached out one little hand and placed it in Tani's waiting one. He allowed himself to be hauled out and Tani, feeling so proud by his bravery, pulled him into a crushing hug, her back side hitting the ground with the momentum. He hugged her back and Tani could feel his tiny body shivering.

"We need to go Little Sam, before the guards come back." His only response was a nod of his head. Untangling herself from his gripping hold, Tani scrambled to her feet once again, helped Little Sam, and ventured into the empty chamber with the boy in tow.

There was a little more light here, but thankfully not enough to blind. The chamber was just as grey and cold as everything else. Tani rarely if ever took a look at her surroundings when she was being escorted, and she silently thanked what ever deity was watching on those days, because she probably would have fallen into an incurable depression a long time ago. The place just screamed of misery. The chamber wasn't large, and though Tani hadn't a clue where to go she chose the path that didn't have a door.

"Please help me!"

Tani shrieked as the disembodied voice broke through the heavy silence, her shoulder colliding with the wall. Her heart picked up its previous pace, and looking around, Tani spotted a cell much like her own with a bony hand sticking out, waving at her. Little Sam found a corner and huddled in on himself, head tucked between his knees.

"Please, let me out!"

Shaking the paralysing feeling from her limbs once she realised it was a prisoner, Tani cautiously ventured to the front of his cell. She could barely see him in the dark, and the hand wrapped around the metal bars showed he had the darkest of skins. He was whispering endlessly to be let out and helped, Tani couldn't leave him. She uselessly pulled on the door, but the only thing that happened was it rattled and remained firmly shut. She stared at the lock, but that was the most she could do because it never even crossed Tani's mind to pick locks in the past and faced with it now she could picture herself mindlessly shoving some small metal pin in and rotating it around pointlessly. She vaguely remembered seeing a movie where the door was lifted off its hinges, but that was just stupid as she could scarcely hold her own weight up let alone lift an iron door.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised to the man feeling like the worst sort of person. "I don't know what to do, I can't open the door."

Tani thought he would just start shouting with even more energy to get his pleas across- what he did was far worse. He just nodded his acceptance and lowered himself to the ground in such a look of defeat that Tani was certain a light of some sort got extinguished in him.

"I will get help." Her voice desperate, she needed to believe that hope couldn't just vanish like that. The man turned his head in her direction, she couldn't really see his eyes, but he probably didn't believe her. "I will get out of here and find someone, I promise!" To convey her point, she touched the hand that was still wrapped around the bars. He flinched, his hand jerking out of her reach and hitting the bars in the process. Tani wasn't offended, he probably only ever got tortured and didn't like being touched, she knew the feeling well.

With revived vigour, Tani set off to look for the exit again, caution warring with her need to escape. Little Sam tagged along in the shadows as other prisoners yelled and begged to be released upon seeing her. She felt terrible for leaving them like that, but reasoned there really was nothing she could do for them until she got out of this place. The prison was endless, at least that is what it felt like, and it resembled a maze more than anything else. Tani had even started opening several of the doors, but after seeing only rooms behind them she stopped, fearing that one of the rooms was bound to have an occupant.

Anxiety started to set in again. What if there was no exit? Or perhaps it was hidden and she could search and search all she liked and would just end up walking in circles again. Little Sam was dragging his feet and so was Tani, their energy sapped from a poor diet and little movement, but she had to keep going. Coming into another chamber only increased the anxiety more; there were just so many chambers. Crossing it, she found several men manacled to the wall- they were not making a sound, and only the occasional twitch showed any life in them. Tani again was disgustingly grateful that at least she had a hovel to curl up in every night. Coming to the arch that separated the chamber from what ever lay beyond Tani peeked around the corner, and promptly whipped her head back from sight.

There were guards _everywhere_.

She was frozen in place. That must be where the exit lay and it was swarming with guards. Tani didn't know what to do with herself, could they know she was here? Did she make too much noise? She was certain that if there was another way out, it too was probably guarded in this manner. Thought after thought flew through her mind, each more devastating than the last, she was so lost in it that it took her a while to recognise what the tugging on her worn ripped shorts was.

Little Sam was diligently tugging trying to get her attention, she lost herself in her terror so much she hadn't realised that Little Sam was standing right in front of the arch way- where the guards would see him. With mounting horror at her negligence, Tani latched onto Little Sam pulled him to her side. All was surely lost now.

"'Ani look." Little Sam's muffled voice came somewhere from around her navel. His one free arm was pointing right at the arch. Knowing what he wanted her to do, but confused as to why, Tani peeked around the corner again. The scene hadn't changed, guards still littered the whole place, and there was one bright shaft of light from the ceiling illuminating the room. This time Tani didn't whip her head back around because the most peculiar thing caught her attention.

None of the guards were moving. And on closer inspection, not one of them was standing either. They were all either lying on the ground, or sitting propped up by one of the many wooden pillars holding the structure up. Maybe they were all asleep, or maybe they were passed out drunk, but acting far more bravely than she felt, Tani ventured out from around her hiding spot and stepped into the guard filled room. Nobody stirred. This spurred Tani on even more- this was her stroke of luck it had to be. Every step she took felt like an eternity as she tried not to make a single sound to advertise their presence, step by step she moved closer to the light and then her foot loudly squelched onto something.

Hands slapped to her face to cover the second shriek of the day at the unexpected sound. So focused on getting to the light, Tani didn't look at where her feet were going. Looking down now and lowering her arms, once she ascertained that none of the guards heard her, she noticed she stepped into a puddle of some tar like substance. It was thick and black and came from a slumbering guard not two strides from where she stood now. _'What on Earth are they drinking?'_ her mind couldn't help voice the question, but there was no bottle lying near him, and it seemed the substance came somewhere from around his person-

And was he even breathing?

Like rusted old cogs, it clicked into place. It was a puddle of blood she stepped into, the guards were not slumbering, they were all dead. Tani looked about herself, there was easily twenty guards in the room, twenty dead guards and on closer inspection she could now recognise that each of them had a pool of blood surrounding them. It was a slaughter house, whether because her mind didn't want her to know before, or if she just ignored it, the stench of blood hit her now and she could almost taste the metallic bite to it, her eyes landed on a guard whose own eyes remained open in his death throat slit wide open. Bile rose to her throat and there was no stopping her knees hitting the ground or retch that tore out as her meagre breakfast came up. She had never really seen a dead body before, and now she was confronted with twenty murdered, bloodied bodies.

"'Ani there is a ladder." Little Sam's voice broke through her horror stricken mind, and it turned to him and his lack of reaction to the devastating scene. Perhaps it is because he doesn't understand enough to know what he was seeing, perhaps it was because he knew too much, or maybe it was because he didn't care for the fates of these particular people. Tani resolved to ask him later, but now she needed to get up and see to this ladder that Little Sam found. It seemed to lead to a wooden landing, and following it around it led to another ladder and-

Out a high window.

A window that she could see the sky from, a sky she hadn't seen it what seemed like forever. Every positive feeling she could think of seemed to bubble up all at once, it made her limbs tingle with excitement and her heart swell. The human abattoir she was currently standing in just faded into the back ground of her mind, all she could see was that window.

Wiping her mouth on the filthy remains of her shirt, Tani ushered Little Sam to the first ladder and let him climb first. Following him up she felt even happier that this wasn't some cruel dream she was having as small splinters poked at the skin on her hands. She payed them no mind, it only reinforced that this was real, she was getting out of here and she could find someone to help the other prisoners. Reaching the top of the ladder proved more difficult than first thought, once again Tani's attention was brought to the severe deterioration in her body, where once she would practice dancing endlessly now a simple ladder nearly bested her. Her muscles burned as lactic acid built up in her calves and thighs and she sucked in air at a more rapid pace, causing her lungs to burn.

Huffing and puffing she followed Little Sam around the second landing toward the second ladder. She was but thirty steps away from freedom, she could almost taste the fresh air that had been denied her for so long. When her foot finally touched the first rung, a metallic clatter filtered her ears from the depths of the prison. _'More guards'_ her mind provided.

"Hurry!" Tani yelled at Little Sam, desperate now that they were both so close. One rung at a time, it burned more and more and despite the impending danger her body was slow to move. It felt like someone else was controlling her every move, when she told her body to go faster- it slowed down. The metal sounds got louder and louder and a terrified whine escaped Tani as she noticed she was only half way up.

Tani watched as Little Sam climbed onto the window ledge, it gave her the last bit of strength needed push up the ten remaining rungs. He grabbed onto her hand to help, and although it did nothing but get in the way, Tani was grateful for the thought. Last two rungs had seen her laughing and when she finally reached the window she sobbed for the sheer joy she felt.

Fresh air. Sun. Sky. People.

Tani crawled out and followed Little Sam again as he led them to a hiding spot on the roof. Feeling safe at last, Tani could do nothing but collapse in a heap and cry and laugh. Somewhere in the city a cacophony of bells sang and to Tani they could have been ringing in her head, it was as though they signalled her freedom and were letting the whole world know. For now Tani would rest in hiding with Little Sam curled up to her side already asleep.

-…-

The sun was setting, and Tani didn't think there could have been a more beautiful sight. It painted the walls in vibrant oranges and yellows, and caused the shadows to darken further. Tani and Little Sam did not venture from their spot the whole time, while thirst and hunger gnawed at them, the increased activity around the prison left them glued safely in their hiding place.

After their escape guards did indeed swarm the area that their comrades lay dead, the shouting that ensued was frightful and Tani had unconsciously curled in on herself, hoping and praying to a God she didn't believe in to spare them. Only one or two of the guards came to the roof however, and none stayed and searched. They left as quickly as they came, she could hear snatches of conversation only, but gathered that they abandoned Talal. And thinking of the man, Tani wondered what had happened to him, he usually demanded discipline and here were his guards leaving.

Sitting here on the roof tops now, it didn't matter. Tani didn't care what Talal would do once he returned, didn't care what happened to the guards because she was out, and so was Little Sam. It was quiet now, the bells that tolled earlier had stopped some time ago, the metal from the guards swords ceased ringing with their departure, and so Tani's thoughts turned to water and food as her stomach grumbled in protest. They were going to have to move from their spot sooner or later, preferably before their bodies were too riddled with fatigue and dehydration.

Just as Tani was about to suggest the same to Little Sam, a clatter of noise drifted up to them from the street below breaking through the silence. There was no shouting, and the sound seemed almost like it was an accident. Despite her better judgement, Tani crawled cautiously till she was at the edge of the roof and peered over. What she saw came as a shock, for the amount of people that were there, they didn't make a great deal of noise at all. They seemed to be pulling at something, perhaps a door though Tani couldn't see, and one person seemed to be signalling to them with no words at all.

However the most curious thing that captured Tani's attention was their attire. They were wearing white, hooded robes. From her height she couldn't tell exactly, but they were all similar to the man that passed their cell earlier in the day, only she couldn't be sure as she only saw the bottom of his. Each had their own differences, but one thing that remained the same was that every one of them had their face obscured.

They moved swiftly, working together to meet what ever ends they had planned. They were like large white ants from where Tani peeked. Some shortly disappeared into what Tani presumed was a hole in the wall and when they re-emerged they were carrying prisoners with them. Tani was dumb founded; these sword carrying prats were actually helping. One by one the prisoners were being escorted out, the ones that were so emaciated that legs could no longer support them were carefully carried out and gently laid down in the dark alley.

It horrified Tani to see how many of them were dead, the white hooded men respectfully covered their bodies once they checked them over. Yet some bothering thought kept nagging at Tani- despite their obvious kindness and respect, if they were indeed the same people that the lone white robed man was in the prison, then did that make them killers too? Because while it seemed impossible to Tani for one man to kill all those guards, they were dead after he appeared and she some how doubted that the guards turned on each other. Maybe these men were waiting to help him in the shadows, but she couldn't really work out the finer points without delving into the ridiculous. The point was that they must have very little respect for human life, yet their current actions were a complete contradiction to that very notion.

The most obvious solution was that Tani was wrong, but she was at such a state of distrust at this point in her life that nothing short of her brother coming around the corner would make her draw their attention toward her. And so she watched as fewer and fewer prisoners were brought out, until finally it seemed the last white hooded man emerged empty handed. It looked like they were instructing the prisoners that could walk, but what they were saying Tani couldn't hear. Some of the stronger captives picked up the weakened ones and helped them to where ever they were going, while several of the hooded men carried the utterly exhausted ones into the evening.

Three of the men now remained, they were talking amongst themselves and only a whisper of their voices was carried up to her hiding place. Tani didn't know why she kept observing, perhaps with nothing to occupy her mind for so long this seemed like the most interesting thing to do.

"-sure there was nobody else?" That whisper carried some meat behind it and while it remained soft it was loud enough to hear and it increased Tani's curiosity even more. What the reply was she didn't hear, but the man that raised his voice before did nothing to lower it.

"The Master will not be pleased." Again Tani didn't hear the response, but it seemed to agitate the loud man even further.

"It is not your place to question Novice!" Tani doubted there was a response after that, even from her safe place she felt like quelling at that order. The three men began moving away, the one that she heard before still muttering, but it now remained unintelligible. It was very nearly dark by this point, a fact Tani only noticed when she could no longer see the three men. Crawling back to Little Sam she could just make him out in the faint light.

"Little Sam, what did you do?" She asked horrified at the food and skins of water around him. Tani didn't even notice he was gone, and here he sat now with dried fruits and day old flat bread and two large skins of water.

"Man in cage gave me, said thank you for sending help." He was looking up at her, lip trembling.

"You mean the man we couldn't open the door for?" Tani asked, bewildered at the turn of events. Little Sam only nodded his head in response, head hanging down. She knew he was about to cry, he never wanted her to see when he did. Gathering him up in her arms and seating herself behind him she placed a kiss to the top of his dirty head.

"I didn't mean to shout Little Sam." She whispered in his ear, holding him tighter. "I'm not angry, just scared. You could get hurt and that is the last thing I want happening to you, you hear?" She didn't voice the fear she felt of losing him. "Thank you for bringing this. Let's eat shall we?" And with an excited nod he started tearing the bread to pieces, and handed her some of the fruit.

After their meal, one that Tani had to stop Little Sam from gorging on lest he got sick, they packed up what little was leftover for tomorrow. Little Sam curled up like he always did to go to sleep, and Tani curled around his back to keep herself and the little boy as warm as possible as the temperature dropped, the slight breeze making it all the worse now they didn't have a hovel. Despite the discomfort, Tani felt her eyes drooping, the last thought to pass through her mind was that perhaps not every one here was evil and that someone was able to be selfless.

-…-

Waking up with the sun beating on her face was possibly the most wondrous feeling imaginable, not even the bone deep ache in her body could prevent Tani from feeling some joy from it. At the moment she could say it is the sun she missed the most during her incarceration, she could also say it's a bed she missed most as every joint in her body felt stiff from the cold and disuse, and when her stomach rumbled it was a solid meal. But right now she would enjoy the sun and be glad as it warmed her skin and made the blood flow with a pleasant tingling sensation down to her toes. And for the first time in months Tani smiled and it wasn't because she was in a fit of hysterics, but because she felt happy.

Sitting up was painful, more so than usual at any rate. The prior days mad dash for freedom left her body feeling so sore and tender that even the thought of moving caused it to twitch in discomfort, but Tani persevered, wincing as every joint known to man popped and cracked in protest until she was finally sitting up right. Little Sam was no where to be seen, and for one heart stopping moment Tani thought the worst before reason caught up with her. He was probably going to get more water seeing as the skins were missing, and he left his tattered shoes behind as well. She needed to have some faith in his abilities to survive, they no doubt far out stripped her own.

Having the time to herself Tani decided to do what she hadn't done in months. Sitting with her legs crossed she straightened her back, pulled her shoulders down and extended her neck. She ignored the uncomfortable scratching and burning on the skin of her back and dropped her chin to her chest before rolling her head to one side, ear just skimming her shoulder, she rolled it the other way and relished in the pulling of her unused muscles as they stretched.

Next were her shoulders, she pulled them up as high as they went and lowered them down before repeating it a few more times. She wanted to roll them too, but the scrunching of skin on her back caused pain she couldn't ignore, and she feared reopening any poorly healed wounds. Instead she extended both arms out as straight as they would go on either side of her, flexing and extending her wrists, her left one twinged so she eased up, slightly frustrated. She took a slow deep breath feeling it touch the very bottom of her lungs, then she brought her right arm high above her head and arched it over to the left, sighing as her whole right flank stretched pleasantly before repeating it on the other side.

Already her muscles sang in joy as they warmed up to the mild exercise and she knew she saved the best for last. Keeping her legs like they were, she brought them out only enough to place one sole of the foot against the other, already a familiar burn flared on the inside of her thighs and she hadn't even moved her knees. Slowly she tried moving her knees towards the ground, but disuse made sure her muscles became inflexible so with aid of her elbows she pushed them down as far they allowed. Heat spread up and down the inside of her thighs as her muscles stretched and she stayed sitting like that for a moment, idly thinking she would need to work on herself now she was free.

She then stretched her right leg out and tucked the left foot closer to the right thigh and let it sit flat against her leg. Then, with her right foot extended pointing to the sky, Tani reached for it with both hands and latched on it. Perhaps it was a little too quick as a muscle behind her knee seemed to twang painfully at the onslaught, but Tani didn't care she was focused on the burn that now stretched from the inside of her thigh, wove around to the back of it and blossomed down through her calf and up into the middle of her foot. She moaned then as her elbow came to rest at her knee, and did so again when she repeated the same process on her left leg.

Finished with the most basic of stretches and feeling wonderful at the warm feeling that spread throughout her body, Tani stretched her legs out in front of her and shook them out. With nothing else to do her eyes roved the appendages in front of her, in one word she could probably sum them up as being disgusting. Tani couldn't tell where the bruises differed from the dirt, and where the dirt differed from the grazes, although if she poked at them that mystery would be solved. Her clothes came under scrutiny next, what once was blue denim her shorts were now a mixture of brown and a plethora of variants she didn't want to dissect, her top was no better and that was just the front, she refused trying to imagine what the back looked like. Her arms were a replica of her legs, except for her fingers. Three of them on her right hand were purple and black, Tani could only grimaces at how swollen they were and frown at what would happen, she remembered seeing a documentary once that said black on skin was very bad- she chose not to examine that idea further as she had no courage in her to grab hold of them herself and pull the joints back into place.

With her body being the most relaxed it had been for some time, Tani watched as Little Sam came into view on a roof lower than theirs. She smiled as he scampered up a ladder and popped his head over the ledge. He threw the two water skins up first and then climbed the rest of the way and jogged to where Tani was sitting.

"Were you careful Little Sam?" She asked, taking care to keep her tone light in case he mistook it for anger again. He nodded in silence before drinking deeply from a water skin. Tani occupied herself and spread out the remains of their food, it wasn't much, but it was a sight better than the meals Talal gave them. "Breakfast is served little man." She proclaimed when done, receiving a grin for her efforts, the first she ever saw on the boy.

With an even lighter heart Tani ate her portion of the bread, saving some as always for later, and watched Little Sam eat his with gusto. The dried fruits were sour and tough, but they were a welcome change from the blandness they endured all that time, at least they had some vital vitamins dried as they were. Having finished her meal, and washing it down with sub standard water that she had yet to get used to, Tani just watched Little Sam. So little and innocent she felt a great pity for him, to never know a mother, or kindness and to never grow up in a world that had fresh running water or electricity, it was still a wonder a place like this even existed in the twenty first century, but then Tani wasn't usually one for history or geography or the sciences so she didn't have much of a say about what was or what wasn't.

The sound of a dropped water skin caught Tani's attention and she saw its contents spill out onto the roof. Little Sam was frozen in place seemingly unaware he had let go and was staring at something behind Tani with limbs shaking terribly. Before she could form the idea that he might be having a seizure of some kind a voice behind her made it much worse.

"Found you, you thieving rat!" The voice was harsh and filled with a malice she remembered hearing the first time she found herself here. Tani only took one fleeting glance at the man behind her before her flight instinct kicked in. She sprung to her feet and pelted toward Little Sam, grabbed one of his arms in a vice like grip and kept running. The man was a beast from what little she saw of him, overgrown beard, sweat riddled clothes and like everyone here, baring a sword and bow.

She didn't dare look behind her for fear she'd see him too close. Little Sam was stumbling in her wake, but he was keeping up none the less his hand gripping hers tightly once his own shock wore off. The roof tops were uneven, but so far close together enough for both of them to leap with relative ease from one to another, the jarring in her body was painful despite her early morning stretch, but she paid no mind to it. They couldn't get caught again, they only got out yesterday, and that thought alone pushed her on.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up here!" The shout came from Tani's left, and in one stupid moment she turned her head to see. There was a guard with a bow and arrow pointed directly at her, and in her moment of lapsed judgement she stumbled on her feet, let go of Little Sam and went tumbling. Her body prepared itself with out any conscious thought, as she fell head long into the roof top, her chin tucked into her chest, her right arm curved around the front of her head and the heel of her hand broke the initial impact, her arm moulded itself to the ground and followed along its own arch. Her head missed the ground by a hairs breadth as the top of her spine grazed the ground and with the momentum of the fall ran along it one vertebra at a time as her legs tucked in to curve her spine for support.

The scream was terrible as her spine ran along the ground, and it wasn't until her roll ended and she stumbled to her knees that she realised it was her screaming. For a moment all she could feel was white hot blinding pain explode across her back, it felt like something akin to getting lashed all over again, and for a second she wondered if perhaps she might still be in the prison and getting punished and was only hallucinating this. Little Sam caught up to her and started tugging at her arm, this brought her back to her senses and she achingly got to her feet again.

"Get down now!"

The guard was still shouting at them, and one was running full speed behind them, panic was setting in at an alarming rate. Tani ran as fast as her legs allowed, she was losing any and all energy rapidly. Another thought occurred to her, what was she to do if the roof tops suddenly stopped? She cried out at the thought, frustration, pain and fear welling up in her chest as she heard the guard behind them getting closer. That's when the first arrow whizzed by her ear.

Her cry of surprise was ragged and broken, and in her pointless attempt to avoid an arrow that long passed her head she swerved to the side, causing her and Little Sam to stumble. He broke free of her hand then and she let him, he could probably run better if he weren't dragged behind her. The second arrow whizzed somewhere behind and never made it past her, so she kept running, carefully listening to Little Sam's footsteps just to the right of her and hearing the thunderous foot falls of the guard chasing them.

Then, as if she offended some higher power, her worst scenario came to fruition- the end of the roof tops was rapidly approaching. Panic crashed into her with an overwhelming force and it only intensified when she skidded to a halt right at the very edge of the roof. Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time, Tani saw the people below walking with out a care, watched in horror as the guard with the arrows let another fly, and saw with dread like no other the large guard from behind approaching her ready to tackle her to the ground below.

In that split moment of horror Tani's foot slipped as she turned and gravity made sure she had no way of stopping the inevitable. She fell backwards, watching helplessly as the roof's ledge got further and further away, and then as suddenly as it started it stopped as the wind knocked itself out of her lungs. Her vision became obscured despite her eyes being wide open and mouth gaping wide in a silent scream, her hands clapped themselves across her mouth unwittingly, she sucked in air through her nose feeling it burn her sinuses.

And screamed.

The pain was beyond blinding; Tani saw stars as her throat tore itself to shreds as it tried to voice her pain that she muffled with her hands. It felt like some one dipped her back into molten lava and then stuck her on a bed of nails, it felt like glass shards were cutting into it repeatedly while being seared off. She sucked another breath in through her nose and continued screaming out her agony, tears leaked from her now shut eyes as her screams descended into pathetic sobs.

Despite her current state she noticed the large quantity of hay around her and realised that it was probably obscuring her from sight, which explained why everything vanished. She would like to say she felt the awe inspiring luck that was at play to land her in a pile of hay, but as every nerve throbbed with pain, she felt disinclined to do so. With pain filled groans she felt about the hay to get her bearings and once sure everything was solid she move to make a small hole to peek out from.

The two guards that were attacking them were on the ground, most likely looking for her, it made Tani think maybe now was the time to thank the offended powers that be for their ingenuity. She stayed as still as her body allowed, observing their actions. They seemed to be focused on something on the ground in front of them, maybe thinking it's where she landed, but then if Tani thought about it, it was no where close.

Several more guards came to them, and a few shouts from one had them arguing over something before they dispersed in separate directions, the archer going back to the roof, and the large guard that ran after them walked back the way they came from. Tani watched the other guards as they walked close to her hiding spot.

"At least it's one less rat to dirty the streets."

Tani's heart froze over and eyes darted to the place the guard just came from. He lay still, not even twitching, a large arrow protruding from his back. A passing guard kicked him carelessly out of his way, and grunted something about filth. All Tani could do was watch in horror and heart breaking devastation as Little Sam flopped lifelessly to the side of the street, the arrow stopping his ungraceful roll where he stopped and moved no more.

-…-

**A/N:** Another Wednesday, another chapter. I realise that this seems rather angsty at the moment (really, losing your whole life and being incarcerated…get over it already!) But alas this is Tani's journey. This fic won't always be this miserable, but that is not to say that next chapter will be sun shine and daisies either…what it will have is the much anticipated men in white…which ones? You will have to wait to find out.

As always, your thoughts are much appreciated, so please review and let me know what you think, it doesn't take nearly as long as it did reading this chapter.

**Special Thank You to the following reviewers:**

**-flyingcrispi-** Hoping this lives up to your expectations

**-BlackLotus30- **My deepest apologies, you know what for.

**-Narcoleptic-Since-89-** Thank you!


	5. Grand Heat

**DISCLAIMER:** … … … If there is anyone out there that believes I own this, I'm humbled, truly.

**Chapter 5**

"You have led us on quite a chase through the streets of Jerusalem."

The deep voice jarred Tani back to consciousness with a violent jerk of her body, her head was spinning and her vision blurred. She caught a glimpse of the person who roused her; the white hood obscured most of his features only his chin visible, with his black beard peeking out. She saw two other white figures behind him, but they rapidly fuzzed at the edges before her eyes shut and resignation set in.

It was hard to believe it had only been two days, only forty eight hours since she experienced the highest of highs escaping Talal and the lowest of lows watching Little Sam's body be kicked in the dirt as though he was no more than a piece of rubbish. In those two days Tani could safely say that her life irrevocably changed. She lay curled up in that pile of hay long after the sun had set, watched as nobody cared that a _child_ lay dead in the street, even saw dirty looks thrown at his body.

Tani had crawled out from the hay in the dead of night, had picked up Little Sam and took him to the most deserted area she could find. She had plucked that arrow from his back, straightened him up and started digging at the ground next to him. This proved to be stupid and useless, the ground was hard and she was using her hands. Not being able to bury him, Tani finally broke down then.

Once she composed herself she had scurried back to the streets and pilfered a large piece of material that she had seen scrunched and dirty in a corner before returning and bundling Little Sam's body in it. She did not say any prayers because she didn't know any, didn't say any parting words because there were no words to describe such a tragedy, she didn't lay any flowers because there were none. The only thing Tani had been able to do was weep.

With the following morning came people, Tani scampered back into the shadows to avoid any ridicule. That day Tani had seen the white robed men for the third time in her life, there had been only two of them, they weaved through the crowd with an ease that bespoke of practice. They had passed with out a single glance in her direction and vanished into the swarming crowd. Tani put them out of her mind.

With nothing but hunger and thirst gnawing at her, she had found her way to the city walls eventually and stood with numb despondency as she took the endless desert sands beyond the walls. In that moment she lost all remaining faith that her brother would ever find her, she was in the middle of a desert that didn't even have plumbing let alone a telegraph pole and she would no sooner get across a desert alive than wake up and find that this was all one horrible nightmare. She had turned to go and find a dark place where she could wallow in an ever deepening depression after she found some food and water, but stopped dead in her tracks.

They were staring, the two she saw earlier- the two hooded men that hadn't spared her a glance had been staring directly at her. Tani had stumbled from the city gates in shock, a feeling of cold dread sliding down her back as she pushed through a crowd to get away. When she finally dared to look behind her, they were gone. Tani walked till the thirst didn't allow her to go further and till the scenery changed to an even more depressing one- drunks around street corners, babies wailing, women begging, buildings in ruins. It didn't make her feel any better that no one took notice, it only meant she fit in.

The fifth time she saw them paranoia set in, in earnest. They had a third with them that time, and she swore one had turned and looked directly at her, despite Tani hiding in the darkest of shadows. It ensured she stayed there till the night fell, a fact that her body had rebelled at with the lack of food and water, but fear refused it any movement. When night did fall over the city Tani ventured out and against all her better judgement drank from a putrid fountain. It tasted even worse, but the parched feeling had spread down her throat and through her stomach, she had been beyond desperate.

It had been a shadow on the roof that caught her attention as she drank, heaving from the taste; something had fluttered in the breeze and as Tani looked up the cold dread crept into her bones. She couldn't be certain, but some part of her mind knew that it was one of the hooded men. Clouds conveniently parted then and a bright moon shone down on the figure- there were three of them, and all facing her. She turned away and fled, too scared to look behind herself, she ran through the pitch black alleys, stumbling over unseen obstacles and changing direction at random. She had taken shelter in a pile of hay that night.

Tani didn't remember when she fell asleep, but it was a clammy coldness that woke her. She had felt feverish and nauseated and her head began to spin, she knew instantly what the problem was, the fountain water. She had said damned be regret at the time, but regret she did. Her insides seemed to twist in on themselves and her stomach churned, hot flush after cold flush rushed through her body yet she had nothing to throw up, she had instead kicked at the hay as it irritated her over sensitive skin. And then _they _showed up.

Once again it had only been a fleeting look, but Tani saw how the three of them dispersed once they saw her. She had moved then, despite the silent screaming of her body to stop, she stumbled in a half drowsy state through the crowd who didn't look at her and found a little alcove in a building and tucked herself into it. It reminded her painfully of Talal's prison cell, but it hid her from the streets and none too soon it seemed as one of the hooded men passed the alley and carried on.

Once her fever had truly set in, Tani was unable to move. Through the day she fell in and out of a fitful and restless sleep. Vague dreams had plagued her and she was losing her grip on reality; not that she cared all that much. Her thirst returned with a vengeance and Tani had wished she had enough energy to get to a fountain, she was already sick and the easing of her parched throat would make it better, but it was only a wish and so she stayed thinking only of water before she had once again fallen asleep listening to her teeth chatter.

"What do you want?" She moaned, mind coming back to the present. It hurt to talk, her throat felt like someone made her swallow sand paper when she tried.

"You are to come with us." His voice was cold and demanding.

"Please no." It was a garbled pitiful whine that escaped her throat, followed by another as she tried to sob.

"No harm will come to you girl."

"That's what Talal said." Tani didn't know how they understood what she was saying, she could barely make it out and it was coming directly from her.

"Talal is dead." She opened her eyes blearily when she heard that, was he really? The hooded man swam in her vision so she couldn't discern his feature, but then remembered his eyes were covered over anyway. She didn't know how she felt about that, glad she supposed, but then in reality she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Just leave me alone, please."

"We have our orders, you will come with us."

Tani tried to protest, but her voiced failed her entirely when she felt a tugging on her arm. She couldn't put up a fight, she tried, but the effort was pathetic. The hooded man lifted her out of the alcove with no effort on his part. The dull ache in her back caused her to whine pitifully again and she could hear an audible gasp from close by.

"Master Thaaquib we should put her-" This voice came from the same direction as the gasp, it seemed a lot less harsh than the man now holding Tani in his arms.

"Silence novice!"

If anything else was said, Tani didn't know. The overwhelming exhaustion finally took its toll and the warmth from the hooded stranger that she now knew was someone called Master Thaaquib lulled her into a drowsy state as did the rumble from his chest when he spoke. They must have started walking at some stage because the gentle swaying combined with the warmth made Tani feel as though she was ensconced in a cocoon, and while it didn't help with the nausea, it made her feel safe for the first time since she came to this God forsaken spit of land.

The next time Tani became conscious was when she felt herself be moved from her nice position, the world seemed to turn around on itself and before she could even open her eyes something large and blunt was digging into her abdomen and a quiet 'oomph' passed her lips at the impact and made her eyes fly open. The ground that she could see looked odd, and she saw familiar white coat tails swaying with each step and she could see a pair of legs climbing.

She must have been slung over the man's shoulder, a fact that was proven when a ladder came into view rung by rung. The blood rushed to her head and with it brought an even stronger wave of nausea; she couldn't help but close her eyes and concentrate on the pleasant swaying and not on the constant jarring into her abdomen.

When they reached the top the world once again turned upside down and back up again, blood rushed from her head and back down to her feet. The man that had carried her tried standing Tani on her feet, but that proved ineffective as Tani felt like a dead weight and instantly collapsed onto her knees. She thought through her fever induced haziness that if they wanted her so badly they could go ahead and do all the work as this was the only fight she was able to put up- doing nothing.

Doing all the work however did not seem to deter the hooded men. Tani hadn't a clue what was happening or where she was, but one moment she was slumped over on her knees and the next she was off the ground again and then seemed to be hanging in the air. The strange sensation caused her to open her eyes again and start struggling anew. All she saw was a darkened pit below her, feet dangling in mid air and crate like bars in front.

"Stop struggling girl, you'll get hurt."

"Please don't me put in there!" she tried to shout, but it didn't sound anything like it did in her head, it sounded more like a strangled whine. But Tani didn't care, the man lied just like Talal had, they were putting her into another prison, this time a dark pit in the ground where she wouldn't be able to escape even if they left the bars open.

"Stop moving or you will be dropped!" The man's voice was harsh and did nothing to alleviate Tani's increasing panic and only made her kick more.

"Please, I can't go in there! Why are you doing this to me?" She felt pathetic and useless and for the first time in her entire life she was willing to accept death over something like this. Tani had never thought about death before, even in Talal's prisons it was a thought that hadn't crossed her mind. Being faced with it again was devastating, Tani honestly didn't think she could possibly survive it and it was a sobering thought.

"Enough!"

The voice did not come from the man that held her; it came from below and was just as bad if not worse. Who ever the man below was, latched onto one of her flailing ankles and pulled with frightening strength. The man that held Tani over the pit let go and for a terrifying moment Tani felt completely weightless as air rushed up around her while she plummeted down. It happened so fast that the scream that lodged itself in her throat came out only after she came to an abrupt stop when the man's arms latched under hers with bruising strength and prevented her feet from touching the ground.

"Just let me go." Tani mumbled trying to hit the man that was now holding her, he swept her up against his chest just like the other one had and carried her to places unknown. Her punches were weak and to Tani it felt like she was trying to pummel a wall with a pillow. With energy completely sapped Tani allowed the swaying to calm her again as she rested her head against what she presumed was the man's shoulder. Just before Tani was able to slip back into the pleasant unconsciousness that allowed her to escape an audible gasp could be heard from somewhere close by.

"What animals have done this to her?" It was surprisingly a woman and enough for Tani to try and open her eyes. Sadly all she managed was to blink groggily and shut them again only catching a glimpse of white material. A cacophony of sounds erupted around her then, clinking of metals, hard objects hitting others, splashing of water, a ruffle of cloth.

"Put her down here." The woman said again and then Tani felt a hand smoothing the hair off her forehead as the warmth of the body carrying her vanished and got replaced with something cold and hard. "You poor child," she whispered, hand stroking her head continuously reminiscent of something her mother used to do. "Can you hear me?" Tani could only nod slightly as fatigue made her feel sluggish. "Somebody bring me water!" The shout made Tani's muscles twitch and almost as though the woman knew what she had done, her hand was instantly placed on her head again and moved in calming strokes like before.

Somebody helped Tani sit up, helped keep her head up and then a cup of water was brought to her lips. The first mouthful was heaven until it hit the back of her throat and she coughed and spluttered, the next was better and the third she wanted to devour, but there was no more. Who ever held her up gently placed Tani back on her side and she fell into another fitful half conscious state. She vaguely heard whispers around her, only managed to discern some words and none of them made any sense.

"-need to be cleaned."

"-the point?"

"You- …a corpse!"

"-escort…Masyaf."

"Malik- …word."

"-arriving soon."

And then all went quiet.

-…-

Whether its because Tani fell asleep or they did in fact stop talking she didn't know, because the next moment she felt warm liquid down her arm and she tried to move it away, but found someone holding it tightly.

"Hush child," the woman's voice stilled her movements. "I am only cleaning you, do not be afraid." Tani's resolve crumbled and her limbs relaxed. "Poor dear, I have heard rumours of Talal's torture, but this I did not expect. A healer will be arriving by night fall, it is our hope to make you better."

"Where am I?" Tani asked, believing what this woman told her and hoping it wasn't a cruel lie. She opened eyes and everything was still swimming, but she could make out the woman taking care of her though only her long dark hair and deep olive skin stood out.

"I cannot say child, but you are safe. Here, have some more water, you drank from the fountains no doubt and it has gotten you ill." And she pressed a cup to Tani's lips who drank deeply from it. Her body sang in appreciation and she was allowed more this time. She relaxed back down and relished in the warm water falling over her body, ordinarily Tani would feel some what awkward if someone were to wash her, but right now she was too dirty and too tired to care. They didn't speak anymore, something Tani was grateful for, but the woman hummed an unknown tune to herself as she completed her task.

"I didn't ask your name." Tani mumbled half asleep once she was dry.

"It is Safiya." The woman replied with a smile in her voice, or so Tani thought. "I have some broth here for you as you should not eat anything too solid. By the looks of you, they hadn't fed you all that much."

Tani sat up as much as she could which was a lot better than before. The broth was just cool enough to drink and the warmth spread to her toes in the most pleasant fashion. She finished it too quickly for her liking, but Safiya returned with a steaming cup of tea much to Tani's delight. And now that the drowsy cob webs were wiped from her head Tani was able to study the woman. She had thick long hair that was braided, her clothes were simple and very conservative, skin a beautiful olive and dark eyes set in a plain, but interesting face.

Safiya smiled when she noticed Tani observing her and urged her to drink the tea. It tasted odd, but Tani wasn't about to complain not when she could feel that tingle on her skin that suggested her forgotten fever was coming back for another visit. So she drank and watched as Safiya tided everything around the small room they were in. There wasn't much in it, Tani was sitting on a bench of some sort and there were large cushions and pillows in a corner and candle light lit the room pleasantly with some natural light filtering in from somewhere Tani couldn't see.

When Tani looked down at herself she found that the clothes she wore for so long were replaced with some sort of shapeless overlarge long sleeved shirt with a matching long skirt. It was bland and conservative, but for Tani it was the best thing she had ever worn. It was clean and light and the fact it was a little scratchy was forgivable for those two reasons alone.

"What does my back look like?" Tani asked her voice breaking the silence, the question coming out unbidden and it surprised even her. She still wasn't sure if she could trust these people and perhaps foolishly she was letting her guard down, but she reasoned there wasn't a lot she could do as Tani remembered how easily they manhandled her down here. She also didn't think she wanted an answer to that question.

"It- will heal eventually." Safiya replied, her tone uncertain.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Just drink your tea Tani, it will help?"

'_With what?'_ Was the question Tani didn't voice and Safiya left shortly after anyway. The hot tea and broth lulled her back into a drowsy state and before she knew it Tani was laying down again on the bench, the strange echo of dreams already forming in her half dozed state.

Her dream was strange as they were always predisposed to being, it started off with _shopping and then quickly turned into getting ready for a night out, then her choreographer came into the picture and Tani realised she had nothing to wear. Suddenly she found herself at her instructor's house getting ready for a formal night out and trying on dresses that were not hers and she made everyone late because of it. Her brother was furious, but it couldn't be her brother because he looked like Talal yet she spoke to him like she would to Sam. Then they found themselves on a plane, yet it looked like a nice hotel room and they were going sky diving; only she found that she landed on the ground while the plane soared overhead and people were coming at her from all different directions-_

"Hold her down."

_And the people did, they ran at her and tackled Tani to the ground, pinned her arms and legs down and started pulling at her shirt, and it was the same shirt she had worn for the last few months not the dress she put on for the sky dive. The burning in her back came suddenly as they were trying to rip her shirt from it, couldn't they see her back? Didn't they know they had to be careful? Something was shoved in her mouth, she would say it was a bit, but she wasn't a horse- but then why was she at a horse show? Tani was trotting around an obstacle course with a horse sitting astride her and he was swinging his whip into her back making her cry out, there was already enough damage there she tried to tell him, but the leather bit prevented her from forming any words._

"Altair hold her down I said!"

_And then the horse morphed into five year old little Delia wielding the broken piece of the Light Sabre that broke off from Tim's and she brought it down with all the might a five year old could muster. Tani laughed at her effort, she hadn't felt the impact at all. Delia jumped off her back and stamped her foot in frustration, but no sound came from her so in a huff she threw the broken piece of plastic at Tani. The burning impact was unbearable and unexpected, it felt like a hot iron that they used to brand cattle and it seemed to be burning at Tani's skin with no reprieve. She screamed as hard as she could, but the bit was still in her mouth and she didn't know if she should be glad for it and bit down._

"Hush Tani, it's almost over."

Tani's conscious mind snapped to attention at the woman's voice, the feel of the leather bit felt almost real as her jaw hurt from grinding her teeth while she slept. She was about to ask what was over, but when she moved her mouth there was something in it. Something that _tasted_ like leather and she couldn't spit it out. When Tani tried to sit up she found her legs and arms secured to a table, the same table she fell asleep on. At the realisation of her current state Tani struggled against her bonds only to have them tighten considerably, they felt like hands, she could feel where the bruises would form from them.

"Shh Tani, be still child." Safiya was at her head, stroking it like she did before. It only made Tani whimper in fright. What were they doing to her? Was the pain she dreamt about real? Why were they holding her down to the table like this? What was the horrible smell in the room?

"Hold her still you three, it's the last one and she's already awake."

Tani's voice was but a whine as whoever was holding her tightened their grip further on her legs and arms, and she could swear someone was sitting on the backs of her legs. There was a warming presence at her back, but before Tani could even start to discern what it was, the heat source landed directly on her skin. The scream came from somewhere deep inside, it bubbled up like bile in her throat and tore out it long spiteful bursts. She didn't know what hurt more, the horrendous burning of her skin or her shredding larynx as every breath she inhaled was exhaled through it in octaves she wasn't aware she could hit. The smell hit her next, she never had the displeasure of becoming acquainted with this smell, but Tani was certain she knew what it was, it was always described as putrid and they were right, the smell of burning flesh was indescribable. She tried kicking and punching, but they were holding onto her firmly, she tried bucking the heat off, but they though of that too and had someone sit on her. The only thing left was to bite into the leather in her mouth and wail.

And then it stopped. All that was left was a painful burning and throbbing. Her bonds loosened instantaneously, but Tani didn't want to move anymore. Someone removed the bit from her mouth and all she could do was sob miserably. Something cold was placed on her abused back and she cried out at the contact and the sudden change in temperature, but that settled too.

"It's over Tani, it's all over child." Safiya was at her head again, she wiped Tani's tears away with a piece of cloth, and placed a cup of water to her lips. Tani drank a little as she noticed how dry her mouth was, but stopped when her sobbing took over again.

"It can heal now Tani, I know it was horrible, but it will heal now."

It was the last thing Tani heard before unconsciousness took over yet again.

-…-

The following days were not good by any stretch of the imagination, but they weren't terrible either. These people cared for her, fed her, cleaned her cauterised back, something Tani thought about only in passing before storing it into the pile that held information such as swords, arrows and the Crusades formally dubbed _'That Pile'_ in her mind. The only thing they didn't do was talk, about the only person who did was Safiya and on occasion a man named Malik, but Tani only saw him once so he didn't count and she was rather delirious at the time so she doubted she would know what he looked like to know whom she spoke to.

None of this mattered however as Tani slept like it was going out of fashion. In fact after every meal she found her head nodding before suddenly being woken up for the next meal. She long suspected the tea they kept insisting she drink, but it helped with the pain so Tani didn't complain.

On just such a drowsy morning Tani woke up to swaying and sounds that she didn't recognise. At first she thought she was on a train, but then the distinct grunting of a horse dispelled that idea. Looking up Tani found she was in a wagon or cart of some sort and Safiya sat by her staring at nothing.

"Where are we?" Tani asked, her voice clogged with sleep and confusion.

"We are on the road."

"To where?"

"You will find out when we get there."

This only frustrated Tani; these were the answers she always got to the minimal questions she was able to ask. She had tried to rant to Safiya before, but all she did was shake her head and she was out cold soon after.

"You put something in my tea didn't you?" She figured she may as well stop assuming and just ask.

"It makes your back feel better does it not?"

"It does and I thank you for it." Tani conceded. "But now I'm on some wagon being carted off to God only knows where, you won't tell me why, you won't tell me where. Will it help me get home? Will I be able to see my brother?"

"You need to calm down Tani, you will only hurt yourself."

"And how do you even know my name?"

"The Grand Master will answer all of your questions; it is he who requested your presence."

"The Grand Master." Tani repeated completely dead panned, though inside her stomach seemed to drop to the floor. "You know, it would have been really annoying if that didn't make any sense." She only received a grin for her effort. "So how long have we been in this wagon?" Trying to divert her mind from thinking too much of her current predicament.

"Two days."

Tani stared at Safiya in shock. Two days she slept for and didn't even feel herself be moved.

"What on Earth have you been giving me?"

"A plant called Beid el-jinn, used for pain. You seem to be particularly susceptible to its properties."

"Genie Egg's? I won't ask shall I?" It sounded like a bad acid trip bought from the darkest streets in London.

And maybe that is why Tani's mind seemed to be so fuzzy. She couldn't really concentrate on one particular thought at a time with out her mind wondering. And it may be the reason for her current placid state. Sure these people helped her, something Tani would forever be grateful for, but now they were taking her to a place unknown, no one wanted to even mention her brother and the thought of being with complete strangers was utterly frightful. She reasoned it couldn't be worse than being stuck in a 'Crusade' ravaged Jerusalem, she was just being relocated to another 'Crusade' ridden location, and seeing as both still sounded preposterous it couldn't possibly matter.

Yet there was still a little doubtful voice in her called reason, or maybe it was panic. But it painted wonderful images of these people helping her only to hurt her all over again for their own amusement. Tani desperately tried not to lend that voice too much power, she wanted to be hopeful still and that alone gave her even more hope that she would be alright.

"You need to stop thinking so much Tani, you will give yourself a head ache." Safiya's teasing tone alerted Tani that she was being watched. The woman was smiling at her, and it didn't seem sinister. Now in the day light Tani was able to see her better, she looked young, maybe around Tani's age or slightly older and she had a plain, unconventional beauty about her, she mused it might simply be the absence of make up.

"How are we getting to where ever it is we are going?" Tani smiled tentatively in return, it grew larger when Safiya looked around herself before returning her eyes to Tani and silently questioning 'how do you think?' "I meant, who is getting us there, this wagon isn't moving of its own accord."

"The- men that found you, they are escorting us." Tani noticed the slight pause when Safiya said men, but chose not to question it; it seemed like one of those things she wouldn't get an answer for. "Drink this Tani," Safiya offered her a cup filled with something. "It won't taste as nice if it's cold, but it will work fine."

"You're putting me to sleep again aren't you?" Tani asked with no real emotion.

"I need to tend to your back child, it will hurt. And when you wake up we will already be there." Safiya replied gently, handing her the cup and watched as Tani drank it down.

Once Tani finished the concoction she could already feel its effects as her head started spinning and eyes became heavy. It truly was potent if it worked this fast. Safiya helped Tani get comfortable on her front, placing many pillows under her.

"Is this Grand Master of yours anything like Talal?" Tani's sleepy mind voiced.

"Talal was an evil man child, the Grand Master is just as he is wise."

"What is he a Grand Master of exactly?"

"That is for him to tell you Tani."

"Of course it is." The sarcasm Tani was going for was never heard as her eyes slipped closed and her voice turned to a mumble.

"Does he by any chance carry a sword around as well?"

But what the answer was Tani never heard as reality slipped away and she entered into the land of her strange dreams.

-…-

**A/N:** See? It did not end on a terrible note. Wasn't sunshine and daisies, but I'm working on it. Incidentally a little fun fact for you lovely readers Beid el-jinn is literally translated to Genie's Egg's (according to Google) and a name most would recognise the plant as is the Mandrake- now hands up for all those who only knew that because they have read or seen Harry Potter. *Diligently raises hand in the air*

Now, once again according to Google and what ever site I delved into from there, it used to be used as a narcotic, aphrodisiac, hallucinogen or toxin.

Musings on this chapter, it's a little sketchy, but it is from one characters point of view only and seeing as said character is rather ill, things seem that way to her.

Now that I have entertained and educated you, please leave your thoughts.

**Special Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**-flyingcrispi-** [violent] help to the rescue. Next chapter- Answers! (sort of). Thank you for your kind words.

**-Shae-** It is my hope to explore behind and beyond the game. And yes I unfortunately did have to do that to Little Sam, I felt sad too. Thank you very much for the time you took to review.

**-BlackLotus30-** My aim is every Wednesday, and its kind of Wednesday. Thank you.

**-Hailey-Stone-** Thank you for your review.


	6. His Majesty the Grand Master

**DISCLAIMER**: Actually, that word alone ought to be enough. I have dis-claimed any ownership.

**Chapter 6**

"What is your purpose here? His voice was cold, harsh and promised pain if his questions weren't answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about! How many times do I have to tell you!" Tani didn't have the answers he wanted, no matter how many times he asked or how he worded them she just didn't have the right answer and 'I don't know' just wasn't accepted.

"You are lying!"

"I'm not! I'm telling you the truth I don't who brought me here and I don't know why!" Tani shouted mindless from fear. They were the ones who lied, they said no harm would come to her and here she sat, bound to a chair and being interrogated like a criminal for no crime other than existing it seemed.

Tani couldn't see anyone; it was a gloomy room with barely a few shafts of light penetrating it. She sat alone, hands tied to a chair expertly and only that frightening voice to keep her company. He called himself the Grand Master, refused to introduce himself by any other name and endlessly questioned.

Tani gasped as a sudden hard and sharp pain made itself known on her right hand. The hilt of a blade protruded from the arm rest, she watched fascinated as it had pierced the through the flesh of her hand and nailed it to the wood underneath. There was no blood, and a strange numbness engulfed her limb and still Tani sat and watched with a clinical sort of wonder that there was a knife lodged through her hand.

Then the blood came, it started with a droplet that sprung up like a perfectly round pearl right next to the metal, it grew rapidly in size until its surface tension reached its breaking point and spilled over leaving a perfect red trail in its wake. The trance broke and like a flood the pain and blood flowed. Tani screamed in horror and pain, trying desperately to flee the scene, but she was fastened securely to the chair. The action only caused the blade to move and made the pain infinitely worse.

"I will ask you again, and this time you will tell me the truth." The Grand Masters voice remained cold and calculated, unaffected by Tani's pain filled sobbing. "How did you come to be here and what is your purpose?"

"Please, I swear I don't know." Tani moaned, her hand still throbbing terribly, but the initial pain subsided enough to make her coherent. She couldn't stop looking at the mess her hand was, and further couldn't believe there was a foreign object clean through it. Her fingers were going numb and she could feel pins and needles spreading across her hand and up her arm.

A long, dark grey beard came into view, but before Tani could see anymore of the man's appearance he ripped the knife out, effectively tearing her attention away from him as a new wave of pain spread through her hand. She screamed in surprise and sobbed when the focused pain ebbed and throbbed up her abused limb.

"We shall see if the other side will yield the information I seek." The Grand Master spoke sounding thoroughly amused.

"No! Please I beg you! I really don't know, I don't know!" Tani shrieked as she felt the man move behind her, part of wanted to turn and see where he was, the other more dominant part, had such mounting panic and terror consuming it that it froze all her limbs in place. She sobbed and trembled, fisting her left hand and trying in vain to move it out of the blades way. It was hopeless and Tani knew it.

"Please sir, don't Please I swear I'm telling the truth I swear it." Begging and pleading was all she had left, and her voice kept stuttering and its pitch increasing. Every breath she exhaled was a whimper and they only increased in tempo when the glint of the knife came into her peripheral vision.

"Will you continue with your lies?" His voice was getting softer, but instead of sounding soothing, it professed agony to come.

"Please! What do you want me to say? I am telling the truth!" Tani wailed, she stamped her feet repeatedly into the ground from the anxiety and frustration. She gripped the arm rest with her left hand, giving up on trying to hide it as her other hand lay useless and twitching on the other side. She could see the knife move and instinctively shut her eyes tight and turned her head away, sobbing at what was to come. The man was so close, she could feel the cool air rush as his clothes disturbed it, the rustle of material, a faint swish and Tani screamed herself raw.

There was no pain, only a feather light tickle on her left hand. Bravely opening her eyes, Tani was met with the sight of her left hand being perfectly whole and unblemished. The man was only lightly scratching the tip of the blade at the surface of her skin; he was toying with her Tani realised with a relieved moan as more tears leaked out of her already puffy red eyes.

"Perhaps I am mistaken and you are telling the truth. Maybe I am simply asking the wrong questions." Tani didn't respond, to her it was just going to be another round of questions she couldn't answer. Her teeth chattered as some of the adrenalin seeped from her muscles, but here legs wouldn't stop bouncing on the balls of her feet. She shut her eyes in hopes to calm herself down, the fear was causing her to hyperventilate and frequent whimpers were heard because of it.

"What were you doing before you found yourself in Jerusalem?"

"I-" Tani's voice caught, she took a deep to begin again and opened her eyes; in time to see something heavy swing directly into her previously unharmed hand. She screamed long and clear as she felt the bones in her left hand crunch under the force.

"I will not repeat myself again."

"I was with my brother and friends!" Tani choked out through the pain, quick to respond in case another blow followed. With both hands now useless her legs picked up their nervous tempo to compensate for her fingers inability to drum out her anxiety.

"And?" It was one word, but it may as well have been a whole verse for the weight it carried.

"And I woke up in the streets!" Her answers were coming fast, she stopped thinking about sounding mental and let the words flow with out a thought.

"Do you realise, Iltani, how unlikely that sounds?" the Grand Masters voice was silken, amusement echoed in his tone.

"I know, I know, I know." She sobbed, and she did. "Believe me, please, I don't know what happened."

The smell of burning protein alerted her fogged brain that her pleas were once again falling on deaf ears, yet she didn't feel anything when the smell made her gag. Then heat engulfed her head and it got hotter and hotter until it became unbearable. She moaned and whimpered and the source of the pain was still unknown, until Tani watched in horror as a wisp of hair that had long ago fallen in front of her eyes sparked alight and shrivelled out of sight, only leaving a thin curl of smoke and sick realisation in its wake.

"No, no, no, STOP, my God please stop!" They were burning her hair off, she now felt the searing heat as it burnt her scalp and her shouting became an incomprehensible screaming as she tried desperately to rip herself out of the chair, her damaged hands flailing uselessly in their bonds.

"Enough!"

Tani's eyes flew open and gone was the darkened room, instead bright natural light illuminated a large room with several make shift beds that seemed barely raised from the ground. Looking down at herself she noticed a sheet wrapped tightly around her person imprisoning her arms in the tangle. In a panic, Tani wrestled out of its confines and brought both hands up in front of her eyes.

They were whole, unblemished and didn't even hint at any trauma occurring to them as she flipped them over back and forth, disbelieving of what was in front of her. She flexed them and made fists with ease, yet still she felt an unpleasant tingle in them as she remembered the blade lodged through her right hand. As if the blade was a signal, Tani gasped and allowed her hands to fly to her head.

It was all there, every last strand of hair she possessed was secured to her head as it should be. The relief escaped first as a huff of air, then a squeak which escalated to a giggle and settled with a beaming smile. It was all a figment of her overactive and disturbed imagination and on any other day Tani might have stopped to consider where such horrible images had come from, but now she was too relieved to care and willed herself to forget the still lingering fear that she had felt as it faded into a tighter ball in her chest from the memories.

"Are you finished?"

Tani whipped her head around toward the voice. It was a man she had never seen before, dressed in yards of long white material and a matching white turban. His face was wrinkled with age and the harsh sun. His beard was grey and feebly clung to the last remains of black it must have had in his youth. His eyes didn't betray any great joy at seeing her though, but they didn't look angry either, or hostile.

"Sorry, I just had a very strange and realistic dream, it-" Tani tried to explain and apologise for ignoring him, but was cut off.

"Spare me the details girl." The man's tone didn't betray any love for Tani either it seemed. It lacked any particular bite to it, exasperated would have probably described it best.

"Sorry." Tani mumbled again, unsure if it was wise to say anything else. She only received a grunt in response as he turned back to what ever he was doing before she had evidently started thrashing about.

"You have been placed in my care while you heal." His rough voice travelled to Tani before her mind started wondering. "I am Sayf, I have been informed you are well acquainted with Safiya, she will be your carer once I see you are fit to be released from the infirmary."

"And when will that be?" Tani blurted out before the words even formed any meaning in her brain.

"Once you start walking with out aid."

"So my back is healed?" Tani couldn't help feeling slightly excited as her sleep clogged mind became clearer by the second, she gave her back an experimental stretch and was met with only a twinge of pain and only discomfort beyond that. It buoyed her spirits slightly and to think that the torture she thought she endured at these people's hands was all a nightmare- it almost seemed like things were beginning to finally look up.

"There is little else to be done for it."

"Is it that hideous?" Tani asked, bristling at his poor bed side manner and lack of concern.

"Vanity is a sin girl." He bit back harshly, though his actions softened his words as he placed a bowl of steaming soup and a piece of flat bread in front of Tani at the same time.

"Thank you." Tani mumbled in response to his kind gesture, and sulked slightly at his reprimand. She couldn't help but wonder if she really was so terrible for feeling sorry for what was done to her back. Slowly eating through the food she only nibbled at the bread while her mind delved deeper into self pity while the man left her to her own devices. Image was her identity, some like Sayf would call her vain, where she was brought up- both with her parents and then later with her brother- vanity was the norm and Tani took great pride in her appearance.

"You will stop with your self pity girl lest your mind descends into madness." Sayf returned to take away her bowl and spoon. His tone remained harsh, but it was his words that Tani heard. "You are neither the first, nor the last person to suffer at the hands of a mad man. You ought to be thankful both your limbs and virtue remain intact." He was bustling about putting away jars and vials of things while he was talking.

Tani could only sigh in response. He was right of course, not that it helped her current state of mind, but perhaps she needed to hear what he said. It didn't make her feel any less sorry for the time being, but it promised to strengthen her mind against herself in the future.

"Drink this." A cup of tea was placed under her nose and effectively broke through a quickly thickening awkward silence.

"You're not putting me back to sleep are you?" Tani groaned. A part of her mind marvelled at her bravery for acting so familiar with a stranger, but the part that was acting couldn't even begin to stomach the thought of more drug induced sleep.

"No, it is merely tea to be enjoyed." Sayf replied, and Tani couldn't be certain, but it almost seemed like he smiled. However the time it took for her to blink, the expression was gone, so she could have imagined it.

"The Grand Master wishes to speak with you in the next few days, it will not do for you to be asleep."

A flash of grey entered Tani's mind, followed by a crushing blow to her hand that nearly had her spill the scolding tea on herself. With still trembling hands she steadied her hold on the cup and studied her left hand, the memory of the dream still so fresh and so real in her mind that Tani could almost feel her crumbled bones crunching at the movement.

"The Grand Master- he won't torture me will he?" Tani asked, her voice small and child like as her dream plagued her thoughts. She took small and rapid sips of her tea to give herself something to do as she waited for the reply, all the while chastising herself for letting a dream scare her this much.

"He will not lay a hand on you." Sayf replied as he turned around and gave Tani his full attention. Tani nearly bulked, did this mean someone else would? What if he ordered someone else to- "Neither will a soul here." He seemed to interpret her rapid eye movement correctly. Tani let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and sunk back into her lumpy mattress.

"Rest now," He said after a time of just studying Tani, and she was thankful he didn't ask why the sudden panic because it would have been hard to explain why someone her age was so scared of a dream. "Safiya will be here in the morning to help you rise."

"Thank you." Tani whispered and didn't protest that it there was clearly still lot's of daylight left. She felt drained and tired, but it was her own exhaustion and not a tea induced one. Tani gingerly rolled to her side and it was the first time she realised that in as many months as she could recall her back supported her weight with out much protest. This caused her to grin stupidly and burrow her face into the scratchy linen to hide her dozy excitement before natural sleep finally took over.

-…-

"I don't have to curtsy to him or anything, do I?" Tani asked stupidly as she traipsed an endless stone corridor to the meeting that she was both anxious for and dreading at the same time.

"He isn't a king you silly woman!" Safiya's tinkling laugh had Tani laughing at her own idiotic question. There was no denying that Tani was a nervous wreck, something Safiya agreed she would be in the same state had it been her. Tani was meeting the Grand Master today- now.

The days following Tani's terrifying awakening were nothing short of embarrassing. Between collapsing on all fours from her first venture from bed to needing help to pee in a pot, Tani was not short on mortification. The fact that it took her days before she could move around unsupported was devastating and once she could Tani got tired merely walking around a room for a few laps.

Today however was a good day, terrifying and nerve frying, but good. She had received a not so sullied bill of health from the snarky healer that saw to her. Her hair was mercilessly scrubbed by Safiya till Tani was certain her scalp was rubbed raw, before being painstakingly brushed out from all the matted knots that accumulated and was set in a long pretty braid. Fresh clothes were given to her which she donned with out complaint despite their rough material. She was fed a full solid meal which her body purred from in gratitude and to top it off, Safiya splashed lightly scented water on her that she called 'rose water'.

In short, Tani felt human for the first time in months.

"I'm not sure if you noticed Safiya, I'm a little bit foreign in these parts." Tani giggled, something she hadn't done for so very long.

"Yes, you're general paleness gives you away." The older woman smirked at her as they rounded a corner and found themselves outside in a large court yard. Tani took that moment to take in what she saw. It was a fortress- that was the only thing to describe the mammoth stone structure in front of her, the walls were high and circled around. She could vaguely see moving spots at the top that she assumed were guards.

However it was the clanging of swords near by that captured Tani's attention. Down a grand stair that split both left and right was an enclosure and in it were men playing with real swords. Tani's heart lodged itself in her throat, they had old war weaponry too, it was a madness she didn't want to think about, but there was really no avoiding it especially if they were fighting with them.

"Don't worry Iltani," Safiya whispered to her, clearly identifying her distress. "They are only practising, this place is a sanctuary, you need not fear any mans blade here." The older girl tugged Tani away from the noise and into the huge building.

"This is the main part of the fortress." Safiya whispered, her voice barely audible and Tani had to strain to hear it as she took in all the shelves of books that were crammed into the corners while leaving the middle open and free to exhibit the grandness. Tani marvelled at the structure and attention to detail, she had never been in a place like this. Flags adorned the walls, she didn't recognise any particular branding she was familiar with, and candles lit the darkest of corners. Some of the men that were reading gave Tani and Safiya a passing glance before returning to their work.

Tani was so entranced with her surroundings that when her eyes finally landed on the grand stair case she spotted when she first entered, she came to a grinding halt. There were guards stationed every ten meters along the entire stair case. They were all dressed the same, staring directly ahead of themselves, hands poised at the hilt of their swords ready to strike. Not one of them even so much as twitched at their presence.

It reminded Tani of the time her brother took her to Buckingham Palace to play tourist for a day and watch the Changing of the Queens Guard. They too didn't move for any interference even when one brave tourist tried dancing a jig in front of them and ended planting his back side on the ground for his vigorous effort. The crowd broke into hysterical laughter as the brave tourist walked away with a red face and yet, there wasn't even so much as a twitch, not even at the very tip of their gun to signal a hidden chortle.

Safiya had to forcefully tug at Tani to get her moving again, and only a whispered warning that she will get one of the guards to carry her upstairs had Tani putting one foot in front of the other with no further interruption. The whole process left Tani feeling as though she was marching to her own execution one step at a time, she no longer took in any sights, only glimpsing a garden beyond the first landing before tackling the next flight of stairs. Instead she zeroed in on a large table as it came into view inch by inch, it brought to mind ridiculously wealthy lords from back home sitting behind one while conducting business and sipping on brandy. This would have made Tani smile if her anxiety wasn't threatening to cause violent illness any moment.

However the stress was all for naught. There wasn't a single human being in sight once they reached the top. Safiya gave Tani a parting squeeze to her arm and departed down the stairs and out into the garden. Now Tani was all alone and it made everything acutely worse. Alone, in a fortress swarming with sword wielding guards that evidently knew exactly what to do with the sharpened objects and about the meet their Grand Master that she had horribly vivid and violent nightmares about.

Terrified would accurately described Tani's feelings.

"It is good to finally see you awake and well Iltani." The disembodied voice coming from a direction unknown to Tani might have made her scream if she was able to find her voice. Thankfully it was lost and saved her from embarrassment. She watched as the figure rounded the bookshelves and slowly walked behind the huge table. The first thought that crossed Tani's mind was that he was old, his black robe covered his figure well so whether it was just the harsh climate he lived in that gave him the appearance or age, it was hard to tell as his gait was hidden. However even from the distance she stood, Tani saw a glint of a sword at his side that did nothing to ease her rapid pulse.

"There is no need to feel scared child, you may come closer."

With a start Tani realised she was still perched precariously on the edge of the top step. With slight trepidation she eased herself forward with cautious steps. As she got closer, she realised the old man she thought was the Grand Master was in fact still quite tall and more than a little imposing. His grey beard gave him the wizened elder look, while the sword he carried looked large and heavy yet it did not seem to impede his movement at all. Closer still she noticed one of his eyes whited out to near completion from a cataract; it only gave his imposing look more power.

Once Tani reached the front of the large table she expected something to happen. The fact that nothing did made her nervous and her hands twisted behind her back. He did nothing but observe her, his one good eye was scanning her face and for a brief moment the fear from the nightmare she had came back. He was fairly quiet in the dream too, and whether it was her imagination or not, Tani could swear his voice was exactly the same.

"Welcome to Masyaf." He finally said after a painfully long time. "I am Grand Master Al-Mualim, and it is an honour to have you Iltani." He gazed on beatifically as Tani's eyes widened.

"Why?" She couldn't form a more eloquent question if she tried. He only gazed at her with interest for a while longer before speaking again.

"Do you perhaps know how you came to be here?" He asked after a lengthy pause, clearly dissatisfied.

"No, I woke up in a street." Tani answered, her fear was slowly ebbing away with his calm and non violent nature and with it her speech returned. "I don't understand how you could possibly know who I am, let alone be honoured by my presence."

"There is much I know about you child, and very little from where you came." His words were cautious and said with a calm that had the hairs on Tani's neck stand on end.

"I don't understand." She replied, barely above a whisper.

"I am not surprised, and you need not fear, I foresee it will take you a long time to accept what is real, but you will eventually." Tani could only stare at him, her mind completely blank as she became more confused with every passing word. "Do you perhaps know what this symbol represents?" He asked directing Tani's attention to one of the large banners on the wall. It looked like an ornate triangle that wasn't terribly remarkable except in the fact that it adorned every banner and even appeared to be etched in the stone.

"That is interesting." The Grand Master muttered when Tani shook her head in the negative. "You were perhaps too young to remember."

"Pardon?"

"Tell me child, what was your parent's occupation?" He ignored her question with one of his own. He picked up a slow pace behind his desk in the mean time and appeared deep in thought.

"Er- I think they were in the police force." Tani replied, completely bewildered with the conversation. "I don't see what my parent's have to do with anything."

"I must confess I am unfamiliar with such a term." He chuckled.

"Law enforcers?" Tani supplied.

"Yes, that would make sense. And why did you and your brother leave?" He continued, still pacing back and forth behind his desk. His questions were beginning to give Tani a headache, they made no sense and served to confuse and scare her.

"I'm sorry, where are you going with this?" She asked, too scared to give anymore away. She was frightened about how much he knew to begin with.

"I am trying to make you understand. Do not fear me child, I do not wish any harm to you, and I have no power to harm your family."

Tani watched him for a moment. She had no idea where the conversation would lead, however she was curious. So far it only left her mind numb with confusion, so with some trepidation Tani decided to just tell him.

"I grew up in a small community out in the country." She started, fearful of divulging so much information to someone who claimed he meant no harm. "There were not many of us, everyone knew each other and you could almost say we were one big family. My mother always told me that the community spawned from a yearning in people to do good and that it caught on over the years and our 'family' grew in size.

"My parents were good people, they meant well certainly. I think however, that being around so many people in the same profession, they expected my brother and I to be the same. He rebelled and I followed." Tani didn't elaborate further, there wasn't much more to it actually. "I still don't see what this has anything to do with my being here."

"No, and you will not see for a time still." He replied gazing at her, his eyes held a question that he didn't voice. He turned then and occupied himself with something Tani couldn't see before he turned around again and held in his hands an ornate box, the contents of which Tani could not see.

"Have you perhaps seen this before?" He asked, coming around to stand in front of Tani and presenting her with an unremarkable metal ball. For a moment Tani was ready to reply that she hadn't and that if she had there was no way something so ordinary would stay in her mind.

"Yes." Her mouth responded before she could even formulate that answer. It that split second an image flashed in her mind, a brilliant golden light and an ever louder chant that nearly made her head explode. "It was the last thing I remember before I woke up on the street." She voiced out loud her stunning revelation. Al-Mualim's one good eye scrutinised her with an unwavering gaze, his brow furrowed and lips thinned and then he muttered under his breath.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Tani's wandering mind snapped into attention when she heard him say that, and he noticed.

"You have heard that creed before." His tone was both sharp and curious and it wasn't a question.

"Yes, my parents said it often when I lived with them. I never understood what it meant, and even now I have no idea how it applied to them or any of us really." Tani replied. "I thought it was just something they picked up on their travels, some rubbish about following your dreams and never giving up, but you seem to know it too."

"It is a philosophy our order live by, and you are now proof."

"Proof of _what_?

"That _nothing_ is true, _everything_ is permitted."

**A/N:** My apologies firstly for the delay (hence the warning from the get go about infrequent updates) and secondly for this chapter. Whether you choose to believe it or not, I have been writing this chapter the whole time…only to give up on it, then come back to it two weeks later and realise it was in fact finished. Would love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a comment.

PS: Sweet Lord is it really March already…did not know that! Well I know it's March, I just didn't realise my last update was in JANUARY!

**Special thanks go to the following people:**

**flyingcrispi**: I feel I have disappointed you the most with this delay. I hope you're still on board.

**mg333**: you are right, it is Wednesday and I present you with an update…I realise that this is said in very poor taste.

**faerie**: I am glad to have new people on board, and hope that this continues to pique your interest. Thank you for the lovely review.

**xDemanufactureX**: Thank you very much for your kind words, they are very much appreciated. Hope this doesn't disappoint.


	7. A Ray of Sunshine

**A/N:** This will be quick, a longer A/N resides at the bottom. This chapter is slightly lighter than the others, but only just. Also- apologies in advance for any gross errors in spelling or grammar, while my work is never perfect, this particular chapter has been so long in the making that I just want to post it. Proof reading it has been difficult as I'm sleep deprived, when I get my beauty sleep I shall endeavour to correct it. With out any further ado, enjoy!

Chapter 7

_There is no clock._

That was perhaps the first and only thought that entered Tani's mind in the last few hours. And the only way she knew it must have been a few hours with out said clock was by the near impenetrable darkness that had filled the small closet of a room she was kindly escorted to. It wasn't however the burning need to know the time that brought Tani's attention to this singularly useless thought, after all she had lived through months of having no access to any modern, or in this case not so modern technology.

No, the only reason a clock was of any significance to Tani at this point in her life was to break the silence that was bearing down on her. Closing her eyes and flopping back on the lumpy mattress she had parked her back side on hours ago, she could imagine being at home all alone the house devoid of any sound bar one; _tick-tock tick-tock_. She could hear it echo through the walls filling the empty space.

But not here, because as her mind had helpfully supplied- There is no clock. With out it her marauding thoughts had no rhythm to frolic around her mind, instead it was hounded by an ever present silent buzzing that pressed into her ear drums and made its presence overwhelming with its nothingness.

Tani sighed out loud in hopes to break the silence, it only sounded strange to her ears though. She wanted to scream instead, but knew the idea was stupid and useless. The problem was not the lack of a clock, nor was it the lack of electricity- though it surely didn't help. The problem lay solely with the Grand Master, and more importantly what he said and didn't say.

Assassins.

The one word Tani had been successfully ignoring for several hours finally reared its ugly head. She knew precisely what the word meant, they made several fanciful movies that she never watched about them. Yet this Grand Master most certainly did not look like a movie director, or a talent agent. When he said the word, it was said with such seriousness that to dispute the notion seemed almost dangerous.

This did not dispel the enormity of Tani's thoughts. Was it Talal that did this to her? Or her subsequent dreams? What ever it was must have been huge, because what normal person in the twenty first century would even entertain the thought of being in twelfth century middle east surrounded by crusaders and assassin's?

"Bollocks!" She couldn't help groaning out loud, the noise muffled by the lumpy mattress as she turned into it.

"You have the most strangest expressions." Tani startled at the sudden noise, and for a moment was almost convinced it was her mind that was finally speaking back to her. It was with some relief that she saw Safiya instead, standing in the door way with a candle and tray in hand.

"The Grand Master sends his apologies," Safiya continued, clearly ignoring Tani's murderous look that was directed at the girl as she untangled herself from her ever progressing knotted slump. "He says that perhaps you were not ready to know what this Brotherhood is. Looks like he was right." Safiya's smile only served to disgruntle Tani even more, this was no laughing matter. Or maybe it was to an outsider and Tani was only making a spectacle of herself.

"This is a mental institution isn't it?" Tani turned toward Safiya as the woman came in and sat herself on the bed. This was also the first time she voiced her growing fears about her current state of mind to anyone, but sadly it was looking more and more as if it was true.

"I won't lie and say I know what you are talking about," Safiya answered, and Tani could feel the woman move closer and put her arm around Tani's noticeably cold shoulder. "But if you are asking if this is real, then yes it is. You have nothing to fear, you are away from Talal, and he is dead." Tani could only smile, Safiya thought she was worried about being hurt again.

"Assassins. Really?" Tani decided to ask instead, turning to the woman who sat next to her giving comfort and not knowing for what. At her nod Tani could only frown, unable to discern the emotion that was growing in her chest, but it left her feeling heavy and uncomfortable in her own skin.

"It is unpleasant yes," Safiya spoke, a fierceness in her tone that Tani hadn't yet heard. "Most would never dare think of them as human, White Devils they are called, but they kill for the good of people, whether Muslim or Christian, rich or poor. They never ask to be repaid and take the scorn from the populace with their heads held high and help them in return from their corrupt leaders." Safiya's impassioned speech ended and it didn't make Tani feel better.

No more words were spoken as a silent understanding grew between the two women. Safiya only stroked Tani's hair in understanding and presented her with a light meal that she brought up. They ate in silence, and when Safiya finally stood to leave she showed Tani where to get some water to clean up and promised to be back in the morning to take her to the baths.

In the silence that once again permeated the gloomy room Tani readied herself to sleep. She found a shirt made from some light material that was a world too big for her, which got her thinking briefly that this room belonged to someone else at one point. Yet those thoughts did not linger as she changed into it and climbed into the bed and snuggled under a blanket made of fur.

After she snuffed the candle out the room descended into complete darkness. The frustrating buzzing returned, pressing into her ears and made her curse not having a clock again. And with that thought another penetrated through all the confusion.

_What if this is all real?_

Tani could only curl herself into a ball as nausea almost made her gag at her own minds deceptive thought. Because after everything that had happened insanity was a very plausible conclusion to everything.

_But what if insanity wasn't the answer?_

And that was a very frightful thought indeed.

_._._

Eyes snapped open from a deep and interrupted sleep and Tani could only look around blearily, confused as to why she was awake. Eyes shutting again when nothing made itself known, Tani could only grumble about an inconsiderate brother. This however did not last long as only moments later a dull thudding could be heard in the room effectively reopening Tani's eyes.

"For heavens sake what is it?" Tani tried shouting, but only managed a low moan as the task of detangling herself from her sheets was monumental. When her legs were finally out, the bitter cold of the floor sent violent shivers up Tani's spine making her silently curse the idiot who was waking everyone up. With energy fuelled by motive to get back into bed, Tani stumbled as quickly as she could to the source of the noise tripping over a leg that was protruding from somewhere and hitting her knee on the coffee table.

Swearing loudly and not caring who would hear she quickly apologised to the owner of the leg and reached for the door to yank it open.

"What do you want S-S…" She tried to sound angry when berating him, but the yawn that had been building since she first got out of bed finally took over and tapered her voice off into garbled speech.

Loud metal crashing against a hard surface near by had Tani visibly startle and the sleepy haze she still had vanished in an instant. With vision cleared and yawn ending abruptly, Tani gazed at the sight in front of her- food and water scattered everywhere with cups and pots in similar disarray. A woman and a boy of no older than seventeen stood gawking at her while Tani frowned in confusion.

"You're not Sam." It was the only coherent thing Tani was able to verbalise. Turning her head to look at where she came from she noted the leg she thought she tripped over was in fact a protruding rug, and the coffee table was no more than the chest where she acquired her current sleeping attire. And the people at the door were not Sam as she first thought.

"What on Earth-" The voice of the woman outside caught Tani of guard and she nearly tripped over her own feet when moments later she was quite forcefully pushed back into the room accompanied by an indignant exclamation.

"Do you want to give the poor boy a heart attack?"

"What are you talking about Safiya?" Tani asked yawning again. Her mind finally catching up with her surroundings as the sleepy curtain continued to slowly lift itself, and with it the previous days conversation with a Grand Master and the subsequent revelation that she was surrounded by murdering assassins came to the fore front of a mind that was slowly submitting to a monumental head ache. Then, as if to add insult to injury Tani felt the stabbing pain of disappointment that this wasn't home, and that Sam really wasn't here.

"Look at yourself!" Safiya was standing in front of Tani, completely oblivious to her inner musings, hands on hips looking for all the world like a mother hen. Glancing down at herself Tani couldn't fathom the reason for all the flapping, and as if hearing her unvoiced confusion, Safiya supplied her with an answer- "Any more skin and you will put a woman of ill repute to shame!"

"Is that it?" Tani still didn't rightly understand, but if the attire she had thus far been supplied with was anything to go by it probably made a little sense. "I'm barely showing anything." She mumbled, looking down at herself again, the shirt she was wearing went well past her wrists, and covered her knees completely and she had even done up all the buttons at the collar.

"You are showing more than most of the young men here have seen." Safiya replied still frowning.

"Then a heart attack is the least of his worries." Tani snorted, unable to hide the smirk.

"You deviant woman!" Safiya gasped, turning a very visible shade of red, but a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth none the less. "Put these on while I get you something to eat." And she hurried out, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair.

After Safiya returned, minus the young man that was with her previously, conversation was light and marginally lifted Tani's spirits. Safiya then took her to the baths, something Tani was greatly looking forward to. What she wasn't looking forward to however was a room full of bathing women. Now Tani couldn't speak from experience, but she would imagine that this is what it felt like to be a science experiment on display. Every pair of eyes that was in the room snapped to her direction and stayed there, following her every move. Uncomfortable was the biggest understatement Tani had ever had displeasure of experiencing.

It didn't help too much when Safiya went and introduced her to everyone, and she doubted they would warm to her terribly when they realised she had already forgotten most of their names. The only two that really stuck were Naila and Rayyah, not their last names though as they all sounded far too formal, and the only reason was because after all introductions were said and done those two were the only ones that came up to the two women and introduced themselves personally to Tani. Now while Tani could say that Naila did so out of genuine kindness and curiosity, she felt almost challenged by Rayyah who didn't even try to be polite with her aggressive questions. However, while it was slightly intrusive, Tani felt it to be honest and it ceased to bother her too much.

What bothered her more was the prospect of being stripped bare and washing in front of these women, once again made worse by the no doubt hideous scars marring her back. And as if thought alone summoned the comments, audible gasps could be heard echoing around the bath house while the whispered conversations stopped for a split second and restarted the moment Tani pulled the garment she was wearing over her head.

Tani heard a few derogatory comments, mainly about men taking one look at the mess and discarding her for someone prettier, yet before she could hurriedly tug the formless garment back over her head, two pairs of arms circled her waist on each side and coaxed her into the cool baths that hid the sight from view.

"Don't listen to them Tani," Naila whispered the moment Tani was submerged from the neck down. "They only say that because you are beautiful and they worry the men will no longer look a them."

Tani looked at the slightly younger girl and wanted to laugh. She would have loved to tell her that while that may indeed be a contributing factor, the sole reason the women said those things was purely out of spite and because they could. Tani wasn't an angel, she had probably done the same to someone, simply because they were different.

"I'm more uncomfortable bathing with so many people than worrying what they are saying."Tani whispered back, hoping to ease the girls distress, and hopefully remove the look of pity that was bestowed upon her. She wouldn't ever admit just how much the injuries bothered her, and firmly stamped down the offending thought that should she ever get home, she would never again be able to wear revealing clothes on stage again.

"Maybe some of the women should learn from your strength rather than scorn it." Safiya said, much louder so it carried through the bath house. Some women seemed to take it as a hint and ducked their heads, whether it was from shame of what they were saying or from shame of being caught was arguable. Either way, Tani truly wished everyone would just drop it.

While Tani began to wash, making sure to stay submerged under the dark water, Naila, as though through force of habit, began playing with Tani's hair and before long poured some sort of scented oil product and started washing her hair.

"Your hair is very beautiful Tani," the girl remarked, while Safiya lounged near them and looked on observing the interaction. "I've never seen such a colour before, I've heard some of the men speak of hair like spun gold. You will be the envy of all the women here." Tani didn't quite know what to say to that, so she just softly smiled at Safiya and allowed the younger girl to wash her hair. The human contact was much needed and greatly appreciated.

Tani allowed the conversation to wash over her, like women all over the world, it mainly revolved around men, whether they be husbands, fathers, brothers, friends or lovers. She listened to idle gossip from around town that made no sense to her, the absurdity of prices in the markets, the new trinkets on sale, the comings and goings of the men in the castle- she refused to think assassins. Tani was almost lulled into a light doze, when suddenly water was poured over her head, and she only had just enough time to shut her eyes tight before the make shift shampoo reached her eyes.

Then, before Tani could thank the girl, she was hauled out of the water by Safiya and Naila, had a sheet cover her front and was quite firmly told to lie down with her back exposed on a stone slab that was padded with large cushions. Seeing no way to argue with out offending her gracious hosts, Tani obeyed as though on auto pilot. It wasn't until the first drops landed on her back followed by the hands spreading them that Tani knew what they were doing.

Surprisingly it was Rayyah that was spreading the copious amounts of warmed scented oil over Tani's back, the girl had been particularly quiet during discussions, generally only speaking up to assert her disdain for some notions, and opinion of others. She wasn't a particularly pleasant girl, but as Tani had originally thought, she was an honest one. Even if it was brutal and said with out tact most of the time. Tani was only just thinking that this clearly was a soft side she was showing, when the girls' hands kneaded into a particularly tender spot on her back and Tani had no time to hold in the gasp it elicited and the hands instantly vanished.

"Sorry," Tani mumbled, the spasm of pain melting away quickly. "It is still a little painful." Tani could see Safiya nod what was no doubt direction for Rayyah to continue.

"The oils will help Tani," Safiya explained. "They will allow you to move freely, and in time even help fade some of the scarring."

"Thank you, all of you." Tani nearly felt choked up with the sudden surge of emotion she felt all due to the unwavering kindness these strangers were showing, particularly the two girls she just met. She felt Naila continue with her previous occupation, only this time brushing out Tani's hair, which she only now really noticed that it was a bit longer than the last time she took a proper look at it.

"What did you before Talal took you?"Naila asked. Tani, thinking it best not to tell them that she just simply appeared in the country, and instead filed it away to ask their Grand Master what she was supposed to say, she decided to simplify it.

"I was a dancer." It was simple and to the point.

"Really?" Naila gasped, her ministrations stopped and her excited face came into Tan'si line of sight. "Rayyah! Did you hear? She will fit right in!"

"Fit in?" Tani couldn't help but admit to herself that it made her feel apprehensive.

"Pay no mind to Naila." Safiya joined in, a friendly smile on her face. "She is a dancer herself, and is merely excited. As for you Naila, stop pestering Iltani,, she first needs to gain her strength back, Talal was not kind to his prisoners. You are too frail Tani."

"Rayyah and her mother will help there!" Naila nearly bounced in her excitement. "Rayyah's mother is a cook in the kitchens." Naila explained before Tani could ask, "she is teaching Rayyah all she knows, they are the best cooks there!" Tani and Safiya could only smile at each other at the girls enthusiasm, while Rayyah above merely stopped what she was doing and began brushing her own hair.

It was a while before the girls finished their ablutions, by which time Naila fixed Tani's hair into an intricate braid, and Safiya supplied her with fresh clothing. It was far more different than what she had been wearing thus far, it was bordering on revealing yet tastefully covered her entire torso. The pants were secured to her ankles and were so light and airy that they could be mistaken for a long skirt. As she imagined that bra's were non existent in this time- and she immediately scolded herself for thinking it and promptly changed the phrase to 'in this part of the world'- a length of material was crossed over her chest and over her shoulders till is resembled a midriff top and had the dual action of covering everything important and giving some measure of support to her admittedly nearly non-existent breasts. Over that, the girls placed an almost shimmering see through material that had no sleeves yet reached mid thigh, Tani had to muse that this material almost teased and barely hinted at what lay beneath, and couldn't help teasing Safiya.

"Will this attire only make me half a deviant woman, as opposed to a whole one?" Tani didn't bother hiding the smirk, and Safiya only smiled and told her to hold still unless she wanted kohl over her whole face.

_._._._

After the bath house, Safiya had taken Tani for a short walk around the fortress stating a need for Tani to increase her mobility more and more each day. It turned out that Tani was not to be a deviant woman after all, much to Safiya's amusement, as she made Tani don an over cloak that covered everything, but the head. There was a hood too, however Safiya said only on very rare occasions was is called for to use. Safiya had steered clear of the sparring ring, so their walk was uninterrupted apart from a young group of boys that ran past at high speeds. Tani was then dropped off to her tiny room with strict orders to rest and that someone would be there to collect her for the evening meal.

Tani tried having a nap, however the relaxing bath and slow day did not tire her enough. Instead she took her exercise regime into her own hands and decided to improve her form with much needed stretches. It proved to be quite difficult as her muscles burnt with disuse. After she finished, she realised there was absolutely nothing to do…nothing. There were no friends, no phones, computers or tv. The silence once again pressed in on all sides till it got oppressive, yet Tani could do nothing about it. She tried humming, but it sounded worse than when you stuck your fingers in your ears and tried it.

It was with her wondering eyes that she noticed her bedraggled bag in the corner. Her mind turned blank for a moment followed almost instantly by confusion- the last time Tani had seen her bag was when Talal took her, she naturally believed it to be long gone. Yet there it sat, inconspicuous in the corner of her room. When her mind finally did catch up to her, Tani shot across room and nearly tore the only thing she had of home in half in the desperate bid to get at its contents. She pulled out her useless phone and tossed it aside, the plastic bottle was torn in half which must have meant that the guards in Talal's prison had gone through her bag. Her frantic search came to a stand still as she mused how it came to be here, it must have been the men that rescued all those people, these _assassins_- it was the only reasonable explanation for the bag being here, yet how did they know?

Tani's search recommenced and as she came to her wallet her heart nearly stopped. She frantically opened it and there they were, the two photo's she had in there for the past year, untouched and unblemished and an answer as to how these people knew this bag belonged to her. In one photo it was her dance group, on stage in rehearsals and pausing for a break when someone called for a photo, it might have even been her brother, but she couldn't remember. Everyone was happy, Tani herself wasn't even looking at the camera, instead she was laughing at something her dance partner had said, no doubt it was something so stupid you had to laugh. The second left her feeling nauseated and dizzy, it was her and Sam, she didn't know where, didn't remember when, but it was her and a brother she hadn't seen in months. Tani didn't realise she was hyperventilating until a wretched sob escaped her, so it was in a desperate bid to preserve her mind that she shut the wallet and shoved it back into her bag and kicking the now offending pouch for good measure.

Stumbling over to the window she stuck her head out and tried to calm her breathing, this wasn't a time to fall apart. In fact she was certain if she did that it would ultimately be for the very last time. She didn't know how long she stayed like that listening to the wind almost howl through the mountains, but it was a dull knocking on her door that broke her train of thought. Opening the door she found who she assumed was the same boy from that morning, she couldn't tell exactly as he stood sideways with his face averted, but she was willing to take that bet.

"You can turn around I'm decent, I promise." Despite Tani's current state of mind, she couldn't help smiling. The young man did turn around, face slightly coloured and a sheepish grin firmly in place. He seemed to colour a little more the moment he saw her though, and it wasn't till Tani spotted her over cloak that she realised she might not be nearly as decent and what she believed to be. Not missing a beat, she just grinned at him and put the cloak on.

"Are you to take me to the evening meal?" She asked, hoping to break the poor boys awkwardness.

"Yes miss, Safiya sent me." He replied, his voice hesitant. In a force of habit Tani gave the room a once over, even though she owned nothing to leave behind, she shut the door and looked expectantly to her companion.

"No need to be so shy, why don't you tell me your name?" Tani asked noticing her previous attempts weren't working.

"It is Rashid miss, Safiya told me your name was Iltani." He ducked his head and an ever present grin remained.

"It's nice to meet you Rashid, you can call me Tani you know. So where are you taking me to?"

"The Garden." He stated with such finality that it gave Tani the impression she was supposed to know what it was, the only garden that came to mind was the one she briefly passed by the other day, but she supposed it could be anywhere. Yet the boy didn't seem to notice her incomprehension and continued. "The men always said the Garden girls were second to none and-" he paused as though he just realised what he was saying, but his mouth had clearly run away with him."-and they were right." He ended with a whisper, and the red tint returned to his face.

"And what makes you think I'm a garden girl?" Tani asked, her smile spreading wider. The innocent flattery was so nice, and so refreshing.

"You are dressed like one." he mumbled in reply. "I didn't mean any offence to it miss, please I-"

"It's Tani remember?" She laughed at his horror. "I'm not offended, just curious. So what is this Garden that is so famous among you men?" He was innocent and didn't speak in riddles.

"I wouldn't know miss er- Tani." he corrected himself with an easy grin and at her questioning look he elaborated. " They only let men of age in, but I don't have much longer to go." He added proudly which only increased Tani's mirth. It was good to laugh, it made her feel lighter than she had in a long time, and lifted her miserable mood. "This is as far as I can go Tani." To her surprise, they had indeed already reached the grand entrance hall and ascended the first flight of stairs to the garden she had in fact seen the day before.

"Well, you have been a gracious escort Rashid, and who knows I might even tell you what the whole garden thing is in there, I-"

"You will do no such thing." Tani would have shrieked like the most cliche of shrill girls if her voice hadn't lodged in her throat. Whipping around she came face to chest with a white clad, hooded and armed to the teeth assassin. All she could do was stumble back aimlessly and straight into the young man behind her, who gently held her upper arm to stop her. "Novice, was this task too difficult?" The man didn't shout, but his quiet manner was all the more frightful, though Tani was certain that had something to do with him being an assassin.

"No Master Taaquib, I was just returning to the dorm." Rashid's stance instantly went from being relaxed to rigid, head bowed in respect and voice firm and controlled.

"See that you do." And with out so much as a parting lip twitch the large intimidating assassin- because Tani could hardly think of them as mere men- stalked through to the garden and stood sentinel almost as though making sure Rashid the novice did as he was told.

"Well he is a ray of sun shine if ever I saw one." Tani couldn't help stating with a nervous laugh, something she regretted almost immediately.

"He can probably hear you."

"Of course he can." Tani muttered, for once not appreciating the younger mans grin which now looked smug. "Thank you again, and good night, and wish me luck" Turning around Tani was faced with a waiting assassin with a completely unreadable expression that did nothing to ease her fears. However the moment she reached him, she had a ready apology on her lips.

"It's not Rashid's fault, I had a lot of questions and-" but whatever else she had to say might as well have been recited to a brick wall, because the moment Tani was well and truly in the garden, the assassin turned around and almost as though by magic vanished among the people milling around. Had he been a normal man, Tani may have felt offended, but being an assassin she safely assumed it was probably for the best. Not that Tani had much of a chance to dwell on the social etiquette of assassins in the twelfth century because Safiya instantly appeared at her side. Tani was pulled to a group of girls, Naila and Rayyah being among them, her cloak was removed and she was seated with a plate of food, and it was then that she could take the sights in.

The Garden, as it was known, was exactly like a night club. That was, minus the roof, minus the unnecessarily loud music, minus the obnoxiously loud people stumbling around with alcohol they made everyone wear while being in various states of undress themselves, and minus the stench of too much alcohol and not enough toilet facilities. In short it was nothing like a night club at all. Men sat smoking long pipes, some alone and some in small groups, their heads together discussing their business, music gently floated among the muted crowd, here and there women danced sensually and in tune to the music, the stars were an attraction on their own, while a sweet floral scent wafted along with the wind and the friendly chatter of women being in a social environment rose and fell with the dynamics of a conversation.

It was beautiful. It was something Tani imagined rich people indulged in, although in her part of the world- she applauded herself for not thinking 'in her time'- they probably would have expensive lounges, and bartenders with waiters dressed like penguins.

"I had the pleasure of meeting a Master Thaaquib." Tani said, feeling relaxed and content after a good meal when a lull in conversation occurred. She was rewarded with a round of giggles from most of the girls and had a feeling they knew exactly who she was talking about. "Someone please tell me, are these assassins all as friendly as he is?" The giggling increased.

"They get friendlier." Safiya trilled, chortling behind her hand.

"Master Abbas!" Naila laughed. "He had me in tears because I spilt water on him." The girls nodded their heads in unison.

"Master Altair." Rayyah said, a smug look on her face. "He will stab first and ask questions later."

"You shouldn't make fun Rayyah, you know the Grand Master made him a novice for that very temper." The girls all went quiet, seems you weren't really allowed to make fun of the humourless assassins. The silence was beginning to get awkward.

"Remind me to never bump into him then." Tani said, breaking the silence and sending the girls into a fit of giggles. She was about to continue with the light conversation, but a sudden quiet over came their group. A hooded assassin stood just shy of the group of girls, he looked younger than the other Tani had seen. All the women in the group were looking at him, but he only had eyes for one. With out any words being exchanged, Rayyah stood gracefully, sauntered over to him and with only a self satisfied smirk over her shoulder she walked away with him.

The whispered chatter that followed Rayyah's departure was excited and resembled a hive of busy bees. This was not the sole focus of Tani's attention; now that the groups chatter was interrupted Tani couldn't help but notice that all over the garden similar interactions were happening between assassins and the women. She didn't really know how to feel about it, because with sudden clarity Tani became suspicious of the gardens true purpose. It didn't change her opinion either when she observed two girls from near by that had been dancing through the evening sashaying towards a lone assassin in what could only be construed as a sensual manner.

"Safiya," she addressed her companion, a knot of apprehension forming at her observations and she wanted to be contradicted- what she would do should her suspicions turn out to be founded Tani did not want to presently entertain. "Am I expected to sing for my supper?" She asked, pointedly glancing at the unabashed couples- Naila's exclamation 'you can sing too!' was ignored.

"You can if you like." Another girl answered instead with a laugh, Tani thought her name might be Maiha. It caused the other women to laugh too, one commenting that there were many lonely men in the castle. This of course did nothing to ease Tani's growing apprehension as it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.

"No you do not." Safiya said, her tone challenging anyone to argue as she glared at the girls. Tani let out a breath she wasn't even aware she holding. "It is a choice and mutual agreement. The men are expected to one day take a wife and have a child- it is the way of the creed. This Garden merely provides an escape, for some it is for a quiet moment away from the world, others entertainment- some girls a very well versed in the arts, and for some it is to spend a private moment in the pleasurable company of a willing woman. The women who choose this path may find that one day an assassin will take her as his wife, it provides security for her and her family and a home among the creed."

It sounded a little archaic and more than a little like coercion for the men to get some of these women into the sack to get their jollies off 'honourably'- not that Tani was willing to voice that particular opinion to these women, or anyone, so long as there were no expectations placed on her for the care she has received. Besides, who was she to judge what they did, this was probably more freedom of choice than some women received in this corner of the world, but she couldn't even make an educated guess about that either.

"I will leave you ladies for the evening," Safiya said suddenly, rising from her rugs and cushions. She walked over to a stall to do something Tani couldn't see, but when she turned around it was evident she she was carrying a tray with small cups on them. Handing out the cups to all the girls, she sent a meaningful look to Naila and an indulgent smile to Tani before sashaying away and throwing a flippant "Goodnight-" over her shoulder. It looked to Tani that Safiya was sharing a private joke with them- a joke Tani wasn't in on.

"Where is she going?" Tani couldn't help asking as she watched in confusion when Safiya didn't head toward the only garden entry point. The girls were all poorly hiding their chortling at her confusion, and as she watched sipping her tea, she saw why.

"No that isn't!" It was lucky that Tani had the presence of mind to swallow her tea before gasping in shock. "Is that really Master Ray-of-Sunshine Thaaaquib she just walked over to?" The girls gave up all pretence of being serious and burst into peals of giggles.

"They are intended." Naila barely breathed out from the laughter.

"No!- No! But she is so lovely!" And Tani truly believed it, Safiya was her constant companion through her ordeal and she could therefore say with out a shadow of a doubt that Safiya was the most kind hearted and quick witted woman she had ever met and to be told that she was _intended_ to _him? _"-and he is so…so serious and miserable!"

"He is a master assassin, you can't expect him to be a ray of sunshine as you say." A nameless girl said to ongoing laughter.

"And women love a brooding dangerous man- I've been told they make great lovers." Naila added, and the girlish giggles with their contagious nature finally caught up with Tani as she joined in, unable to find fault with the argument.

"Touche!" Tani said enjoying the laughter as she raised her cup of tea in a mock toast towards the girls.

_._._._

Her screams echoed around the chamber as the orange tipped metal pressed into her skin again.

"You will stop with your lies Iltani or we will run out of room." The Grand Masters tone seemed almost amused as he removed the painful scolding object from her skin.

"I don't know what you want from me!" Tani tried screaming, however her voice failed her a while back, only the worst pain forced it out now. The answer, like all the others, wasn't the right one.

"Everything you know haven't been entirely honest." The older man walked up to Tani as she hung from the wall manacled and limp from the pain inflicted on her. He grasped her chin and forced her head up to look at him, he said nothing for a time, just twisted her head back and forth as though to study her.

"Just tell what you want me to say and I'll say it." Tani pleaded, tears leaking out of her swollen eyes and the man in front of her blurred. She was beyond trying to be rational, it seemed that notion flew the coup a long time ago. She was willing to say anything, whether it was true or not didn't matter as long as it stopped this torture.

"You misunderstand me Iltani, I want the truth and not a fanciful story that you think I might want to hear." He walked away and did something Tani couldn't see with his back turned. What he said only made her sob pathetically, her head hanging uselessly as she wondered how much more creative he would get.

"I wish to try something," he said turning around with a familiar round ball, it was emitting a faint glow, yet despite her half delirious state of mind Tani could tell it looked different form the two times she has seen it. While it didn't shine that vibrant ethereal gold, it also didn't look like a piece of garbage. "If you do not fight, this will be painless."

All Tani could do was shut her eyes and drop her head. She lost trust in everything this man said, and so continued sobbing and waiting for what she imagined would be a world of pain.

But nothing happened.

It took her a while to realise due to her distress, but absolutely nothing had happened. With effort she lifted her head and looked in the direction of the Grand Master and the faintly glowing ball- his expression was calculating as he observed her, a frown forming on his face was the only indication that something didn't go to plan.

"That is most interesting Iltani. Why will this not work on you?"

"I don't know." Tani whimpered, that ball may not have hurt her, but the man surely will. A faint pounding started in her head, it sounded similar to the first time she encountered the ball yet like the glow i was muted and unimpressive.

"Your lies disappoint me child." Tani didn't have time to even inhale when a bucket of water was thrown on her. It was confusing, why would he throw water? However Tani regretted thinking it not a moment later. The burn started slowly as water rivulets made their way to the numerous burns she received that day, it stung the wounds and the pain only increased at an alarming rate.

"Stop." She Tani croaked pitifully as the burning was reaching unbearable- there must have been something in the water to do it because it burned like eating extra hot chilli's only so much worse on her open burns. With in seconds it became too much and with renewed agony Tani screamed as it felt like she was being burned all over again except all at the same time. Her screams once more echoed around the chamber.

"Tani."

Her eyes snapped open, it wasn't really the sound of her name that she responded to, but that it was a woman who called her. In a split second she realised that she wasn't in any chamber and the manacles were linens that she had somehow managed to entangle herself in so thoroughly that most movement was restricted.

"You were screaming in your sleep Tani." Safiya whispered, helping her untangle herself. "Do not worry, you are safe, it was only a dream."

Only a dream. Another vivid and horrible dream about the Grand Master seeking answers. But it really was only a dream, there were no burn marks as she quickly inspected, and the only moisture on her was her own cold sweat.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Safiya prompted gentley. Tani didn't- she could only shake her head in the negative and forced a smile to let Safiya know it was alright, it probably looked more like a grimace.

"Alright, try to get some sleep, it is still night time." After giving Tani some water to drink and tucking her in the older girl gave Tani a pitying look over her shouder and a whispered "Ill see you in the morning."

Once alone all Tani could do was sob quietly into her pillow before sleep once again took hold

_._._._

**A/N: **Here it is! (finally!). I have been a busy little bee over the last six months, hence the delay. Then Revelations was released, so I was naturally glued to the tv and ps3. Thoughts on this story as a whole: I actually went and took a look at my notes for this fic that I wrote up a very long time ago...be glad I didn't stick with that plan is all I can say, it made me shudder. A little hint on what the heroine was in my notes- Her name was Cordelia and she was a back packing hair dresser. Enough said. On a good note, the actual story I'm writing is a heck lot more involved then the original.

Thoughts on this chapter: I realise that there are a lot of O/C characters, some will be important others not so much. And fear not, our favourite assassin will make an appearance, and will remain a permanent fixture. For now I need to establish certain things so that the story can make sense later.

Anyway Thank you for reading and I very much hope you enjoyed it. I would really appreciate feedback and your thoughts, and constructive criticism is most welcome. So please review.

**Special thanks to the following people who took the time to review**

**flyingcrispi:** Here you are my most faithful reader and reviewer, as promised. As always, I hope this lives up to your expectations.

**Jess Ishtar:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much.

**EPICnicole:** Your review was extremely flattering, thank you very much. While the story wasn't updated soon, it's finally here!

**ShylaMoon:** Thank you for the review, and hope you continue to be hooked to this story.

**DarkestTorture: **I won't bore you with my thoughts regarding your review again, suffice to say I appreciate that there are people out there that agree with my take on story that has been done to death. thank you very much.


	8. Strange is Bizarres Little Sister

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned the franchise I wouldn't need to be on this site…I would just write it into the main story line. At which point the whole idea might simply lose its charm. Fan girls perhaps shouldn't rule the world.

**A/N:** Well, this was quick…perhaps the quickest update since I first started this story.

Apologies in advance: I realise how the last few chapters started, and this one isn't any different, but just hold on for a little bit…and I promise the next one will not.

Chapter 8

It was perhaps the sound of many people milling around a market place, or the blazing sun, or the occasional shout form an unknown source that woke Tani from a thankfully dreamless sleep- this was not the issue that concerned her. It was however all of these things that did not allow Tani to just simply turn over and go back to sleep, because with ever mounting horror she realised she remembered just such a scenario. Snapping her eyes open did not alleviate her fears, it only added to them.

She was outside.

On the ground with the sun blazing directly onto her person as it filtered through tall buildings. Buildings that she did not recognise. The urge to vomit was overwhelming, this was precisely like the day Talal had found her- she was half expecting an old diapered man to appear from around the corner panting again. It was this panic that kept her rooted to the cold ground and maybe a slight relief when she didn't hear or see anybody with in her vicinity. But it was a short lived relief, because unless she wanted to sit here and rot for all eternity, she needed to get up and see where she was.

As she stood up, Tani glanced down at herself and noticed she still wore the same large shirt she went to sleep in. The brief hope that sparked that maybe this was three months earlier and everything was just a sick dream vanished instantly. She was once again simply not in the same place that she last remembered being. With courage that she didn't feel she neither possessed nor was capable acting on, Tani made her way down the sun lit alley and as she reached the end, took a deep breath and glanced around the corner before she lost her nerve.

Two men stood on the other side of a square talking to one another as they were unloading a crate full of boxes. She could barely hear them as they went about their business, the boxes hitting the ground muffled every other sound. It was a pause in their movements and a continuation of their speech that caught Tani's attention.

Italian.

It was the only thing she acknowledged the moment she recognised it as insurmountable joy filled every one of her pores. She was home!

The men she saw were dressed funny, but they were in some over-the-top work uniform or something she was sure. The most important thing was that they spoke Italian. She bounded out into the streets nearly shouting for help when one treacherous little detail came to her attention.

There was not a single car in sight.

Even though the last time she was here nearly every street was crammed with them, and if you couldn't see them you could hear them as road raging people sat behind the wheel beeping at every little thing. Shops and restaurants filled with tourists. It was quiet here. The only sound that permeated the air was peoples voices which sounded like a low murmur, and an occasional instrument in the distance.

Tani's dash for help halted in the middle of the small nearly deserted square that she remembered her brother saying was called a piazza. All thought left her as her mind went blank with shock, she wanted to process something, but it was like this was an information overload and her brain was trying to preserve itself.

"Signorina?" One of the men noticed her and stopped what he was doing, he seemed to looked concerned, but the moment he spoke he may have shot a gun at her- Tani reacted immediately, sprinting with every ounce of energy she possessed in the opposite direction. That one word had every hope of hers crashing to a million pieces.

She understood what he said.

When she had arrived in Italy with her brother, he scolded her repeatedly for not taking the time to learn even the very basics of the language prior to arriving. She didn't care then, Tani was confident she would learn more than enough in the time she was to spend in the country. But she was barely there a whole forty eight hours before she was thrust into her horrible ordeal, and here she was, in what appeared to be Italy and she understood what was said- just like she miraculously woke up understanding and speaking fluent Arabic out of the blue.

Her overwhelming panic and de-conditioned body forced Tani to stop her mad run. She grabbed onto the corner of a wall for support and a quick search of the surroundings found that most alleys led into one another and she wasn't out in the open. Tani was more than ready to let a panic attack happen, but before she could even start hyperventilating she heard two distinct thuds behind her.

The next few moments were nothing more than a blur, two figures were running right at her, by the time her scream worked itself out for all to hear, the first figure manoeuvred around her with barely a hairs breadth of space between them. The second wasn't even close to having the same luck- Tani careened into the wall as the force of a sprinting body ran headlong into her, it jarred her left shoulder painfully yet before she could topple to the ground the person that caused the collision prevented both of them from falling by wrapping their arms around her and rolling them along the wall to peter out the momentum.

When they finally stopped Tani was very glad there was a wall behind her to support her as she was certain her legs wouldn't hold her up on their own. As Tani caught her breath it was with a dawning realisation that she noticed the wall was probably unnecessary- she could still feel the foreign arms wrapped around her torso effectively keeping her up between the wall and what she was coming to realise was a very masculine body.

"You should watch where you are going piccina." His tone rumbled between them and bought Tani's attention to his face. The first thought that crossed her mind was that he was young, perhaps sixteen or at a stretch seventeen. The second thought- a thought she tried vehemently not to focus on too much- was his impossibly good looks. The third thought was his words filtering in through her momentary daze. Tani scoffed.

"I wasn't the one running." She told him, pointedly pushing at his chest. There was little resistance on his part as he took barely half a step away, but his slow moving limbs gave proof to his reluctance.

"Don't you know to get out of the way of a running man?" As he hadn't put all that much distance between them Tani was forced to look up at his self-satisfied smirk as he towered over her. Instead of feeling threatened though, and despite her better judgement that had probably something to do her emotional roller coaster over the last two minutes, Tani felt comfortable with his relaxed flirtatious nature. She felt somehow more even footed, and even briefly entertained the notion that she was back home and had become a medical miracle who had bumped her head and woke up speaking Italian- but she didn't put much stock into that one.

"A man maybe," Tani retorted smiling hesitantly still feeling a little too unsure to be entirely confident. "But I thought boys were far more agile and quick, the other one was." There was a part of her that was horrified that she was teasing a stranger in the strangest of lands, but something about him brought out her old self to shine, even if it was naught but a flicker. The other boy must not have gone too far because Tani heard a distinct male laugh from around the corner, but the one that still stood so close to her just stared- Tani's small bout of confidence was quickly evaporating with his silence.

"I am a man." His eyes roving over her body might have been a good argument if he didn't sound like he was pouting.

"In a few years maybe, but not yet." Tani replied with a small smile, relief seeping back into her chest.

"Ezio! Andiamo!" The other boys shout floated over to them.

"I'll see you again bella bambina." The boy in front grinned easily, his hand came up to Tani's cheek as though he was going to stroke it, but it stopped millimetres before touching. His easy grin turned back into a confident smirk and just like that he ran off. Tani watched him go, utterly bemused at the interaction, and she thought to herself that in a few years he would have the ladies drooling behind him by the hundreds and whats worse, he would know.

Tani remained standing lounging against the wall, astonished at her audacity and disgusted that her previous act of trust with a stranger had taught her nothing. She thought this all while trying to come to terms with her location when with out warning the ground beneath her feet gave a violent lurch.

She braced herself against wall, but what ever it was stopped almost the moment it started. Tani vaguely thought it might be an earthquake or maybe it was volcano's that Italy was famous for, but the low hum of people from the main streets didn't change, there was no panicked screaming that she could hear. Tani cautiously looked around herself for the cause of the disturbance by pushing herself off the wall when quite suddenly the ground tilted so sharply she lost her balance and went rolling and sliding down the steep slope screaming.

Tani only managed to catch a glimpse of a black abyss before it engulfed her. With lungs burning with the need for oxygen she couldn't scream louder, though she desperately wanted to, expecting a free fall to no where- then it stopped.

Tani hit solid- and more importantly even- ground so suddenly that she had a hard time deciding which direction she was facing, She barely managed to get her bearings when the world spun around her again- exhaling a feeble 'no' Tani tried scrambling to her feet, but realised belatedly that it wasn't the world spinning around her it was in fact herself that was spinning and not of her own volition.

The sharp tug on her head alerted her to the fact that there was a hand very firmly- painfully- grasping her hair at the scalp and pulling her up to a standing position. It didn't help that her legs were not listening to her brain, and it was even less helpful that her eyes were not functioning as they should. When her assailant finally had her standing something sharp dug into her neck. The feeling was enough to make her eyes fly open and vision clear instantly.

There were three things she noticed for the second time in her recent memory; through her peripheral vision alone she recognised the tiny room she had resided in for the last few days, the second was part of what she assumed was a blade pressed firmly against her neck, it was the third thing that had arrested her attention.

The white hood covered his eyes- the only part of his face that she could see was his nose which was flared and his scarred lip set into a menacing sneer. The blade that was pressed to her neck seemed to appear from some sort of device attached to his arm and had the distinct appearance that his hand was a blade- it was only a moment later that Tani realised his ring finger was missing and that the blade protruded through the gap left behind.

"What are you doing in here?" It took Tani a moment to realise she was being spoken to, and from the sharp tug to her hair it was obvious the moment was too long.

"What are you doing in here?" The volume of his voice didn't increase, it only dropped further from his previous low rumble. Unlike the boy- from what she now realised to be a dream- the rumble wasn't easy going, flirtatious or arrogant. It was dangerous. Till this day Tani was certain she would not fear any mans voice as much as she did Talal's- this _assassins_ voice unfortunately replaced top spot.

"What?" Tani could only gasp, her head was still spinning from the weird dream and her sudden brutal introduction to the waking world. The sharp increase of pressure to her neck clearly indicated that her answer was inadequate. "Stop, please!" She choked out instead, true fear finally creeping into her muscles, freezing them up as her current predicament belatedly made sense.

An assassin had her in his unwavering grip with a blade pressed precariously close to her strongest pulse in her neck.

"I will not ask again girl." His voice dropped even lower, his blade dug in deeper and Tani's fear increased tenfold.

"I- don't k-know, please, let go!" Tani was even getting scared to talk for fear the movement would cause the blade to pierce her skin.

"Altair no!"

Tani could have sobbed with relief if shock allowed her. It was Safiya that called out, no doubt coming up with food and new clothes for the day. It was Safiya that dashed into the room and straight to the assassin holding her hostage and the moment the woman reached him his blade vanished from Tani's neck and his hold on her hair released as he rounded on Safiya. The sudden loss unbalanced Tani, but the wall prevented her from any further humiliation.

"The Grand Master ordered it Altair." Tani missed the beginning of what was being said, but Safiya seemed to be pleading Tani's case. She chanced a glance at the scene in front of her and was faced with a scared Safiya who had taken several steps away from the Assassin, he in turn wasn't even looking at either occupant in the room and appeared to be deep in thought.

Tani straightened herself up, brushed her fingers through her mussed hair, fixed the top button of the large shirt and took in the room. The bed was completely apart, the assassin must have literally rolled her off the bed by lifting the whole thing. With the adrenalin surge finished, Tani needed something to occupy herself with to relieve the twitching and shaking of her limbs. Picking up one sheet was as far as she got in that venture when a large hand wrapped itself around her right arm and tugged, making her drop the material.

"What are you doing?" It seemed that with the lack of a blade millimetres from killing her, Tani had a lot more courage as the assassin came back to life and tugged her out the door with out so much as a word. "Hey!" she shouted when he didn't answer her.

"To see the Grand Master." Was his short reply.

"Altair she is not properly dressed!" Safiya cried behind them trying in vain to keep up with the assassins long strides. Tani was having the same problem in fact as she half ran and stumbled in his wake with his death grip the only thing stopping her from face planting.

"I can walk on my own, stop dragging me!" Tani exclaimed, trying to slow him down by pulling in the opposite direction. That did nothing but cause him to pull harder and Tani to loose her footing again and stumble into him.

"Be quiet!" He turned around and sneered at both women, effectively making Safiya stop. Tani however was only momentarily muted and with fear quickly melting into anger she could not stop her verbal tirade.

"I will if you let go!" Which still only earned her a harder pull, and what was worse- a crowd. "You're making a scene!" This did not seem to phase him though, nor did their quickly increasing whispers. Tani tugging, yelling, trying to sit down and what she was certain was a landed hit on her part- but it was more likely her free flailing limb accidentally brushing him- nothing was making him slow down. She thought the stairs in the entrance hall might be different, but the only thing she earned was a bruised knee and a battered ego as it happened in front of the stationed guard that led to the garden.

"What is this commotion Altair." the Grand Masters voice filtered through the shelves he must have been behind as Tani was hauled up the last few stairs. The assassin, having reached his destination- merely pushed her away from him causing Tani to finally loose her flailing balance.

"You should put your dog on a leash!" Tani shouted before either could get a word in edge wise. Fear had abandoned her about the time a group of boys laughed at her as they watched the spectacle, and as she stood up, red faced and fuming she didn't even flinch as the assassin advanced on her again.

"Be at peace Altair." The Grand Master's words halted the assassins attack as he finally made his appearance and scanned the scene he walked in on- Tani could only imagine what that looked like. "The young lady is merely frightened, and perhaps- understandably- a little angry."

"She was in my room."

Tani's whirling mind halted for a moment in confusion, it couldn't decided who to be more angry with- the Grand Master for putting her into that assassins room or the assassin who reacted so violently just for finding someone sleeping in it.

"A necessary precaution Altair, her safety is paramount."

"Why?" It wasn't the assassin that asked, but Tani. The Grand Master once again said something perplexing that required Tani to ask such an intelligent question.

"The knowledge you possess is dangerous."

Tan's dreams flashed in her mind with the Grand Master asking about things she knew, torturing her for information. She spared a glance at the rabid assassin next to her, and though she would not deem to know what he was thinking- what was visible of his face remained blank- she hoped he was just as confused about the mans riddles.

"What knowledge Grand Master?" Thankfully it was the assassin that asked, because Tani didn't think she had the courage to.

"The knowledge she holds about- her home." Replied the old man, causing two sets of eyes to land on Tani.

"Perhaps-" Tani murmured to the ground not able to meet either set of eyes, thinking that this was finally it, her recent nightmares were about to become a reality. Yet whether it was a ploy to stall, or Tani's emotions derailed her, all she could think about was being a smart mouth, "-perhaps you wanted a dance lesson sir. I've been told that I'm very knowledgable in the area." Her voice faltered for only a moment and was shaky at its best, yet that did not stop the verbal manure that her anxiety had turned into. "I wasn't- wasn't aware it was such a highly sought after art form here that it needed guarding."

As soon as the words passed her lips Tani could have died. She was taunting two master assassins in nothing but a shirt. A thick silence descended around them, Tani was so nervous she could hear her pulse pounding in her ears, and still she did not lift her head to look at either of the two, instead she rubbed the back of her neck to keep her hands occupied and perhaps to prevent the hysterical sobbing- or hysterical laughter- that wanted to bubble out of her for her own stupidity.

"Dear child," The Grand Master proclaimed with a chuckle as he came toward Tani causing her to visibly flinch as hands came to rest on her shoulders. Tani practically cowered in front of him, she watched for any movement on his part that would cause her harm while he stood there didn't move a muscles. "I knew it would take time for you to come to terms with your present- circumstance." He said after a time, he seemed to study Tani as though waiting for a reaction and though he did nothing more Tani couldn't relax around him. "You know your profession is of no interest to me Iltani."

Tani finally worked up the courage to look at him. He wanted her to say something, of that she was certain, yet even in her mind she couldn't form the idea that he wanted her to speak out loud. Nausea churned in her stomach as all reason and logic battled against everything she had been told since she arrived here. Her subconscious was trying to give voice to fact yet consciously Tani couldn't allow it; This Grand Master was saying she held knowledge and the only knowledge that she could think of possessing was of the futu-

"No!"

Tani wrenched herself away from the deceptively old man with her mind shutting down before even the thought of the word could form itself entirely. She briefly glanced at the other occupant in the room who was watching the scene unfold like an unmoving statue.

"That- _that_ is _impossible_. Do you hear me old man? _Impossible!"_ Tani shouted, though whether she was trying to convince the imposing man in front or herself was uncertain. What was certain was Tani was not about to entertain _that_ stupid notion. With barely a last glimpse Tani turned tail and tore down the stairs that she was not so long brutally hauled up. She ignored the curious looks from the guard, she paid no mind to the scholars that stopped long enough to pull their noses out of the scrolls they were forever studying, the ring of metal from the training ring didn't even make her eyes fly in its direction.

All Tani could do was run, with adrenaline pumping through her veins again she manoeuvred the grand stair, she dashed down the stairs that ensconced the training ring, she even managed to effectively dodge a few uniformed men that tried to stop her before she flew under a giant iron wrought gate and through a narrow crevice in the rock. With momentum from her speed she practically ran up a steep boulder to be faced with a large expanse of nothing.

Steep mountains and stretching plains as far as the eye could see. Not a single plane in the air, not a single distinguishable road, or machinery or modern buildings.

Tani finally collapsed onto her backside allowing the scene of nothingness to fill her mind and calm it down. She ignored the uncomfortable burn her muscles emitted from her over exertion, she also studiously ignored the small crowd gathered behind her, if the angry shouts for people to move out of the way were anything to go by they were no doubt blocking the entrance to the fortress.

"You shouldn't sit here like this."

"Are you going to drop something again Rashid?" Tani asked the boy who materialised from somewhere and was standing on a boulder next to hers.

"Your choice of- clothing- is burned into the mind of every resident in Masyaf by now." Rashid replied with more than a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I thought you were shy." Tani snorted glancing at her companion who had a very smug expression.

"I also have a cloak."

"Who says I want one?"

"You have caused enough scandal already to keep our mothers gossiping for a month," The young man stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he jumped onto her boulder and sat himself next to her. "-and for the mens dreams to be occupied on their lonely nights." He finished with a laugh to which she promptly punched his leg lightly.

"Fine, make me proper before my good name gets dragged through the mud any further." And the boy did, he took his grey hooded cloak off and swung it around Tani's shoulder with a smile.

"Ouch!" She hissed as his hand brushed against her left shoulder. With no thought for decorum Tani shrugged off the cloak and pulled the shirt over her shoulder to expose it.

The blossoming blue and black looked angry as it stained her otherwise pale skin.

"Did Master Altair do this?" Rashid asked next to her, clearly horrified that someone from his order could do this. "I know they said he wasn't kind dragging you through the fortress, but I didn't think he would-"

"He didn't." Tani cut him off, frowning in concentration as she clearly recalled the assassin had her by her right arm the whole time, and she couldn't recall hitting herself hard enough when he rolled her out of bed.

"Then who did this?" A harder edge in his voice that Tani might have been thankful for if her mind wasn't wondering. The dream she was having before the assassin intervened flickered in her mind, the streets of Italy, the two running boys, the boy that ran into her and caused her left shoulder to collide painfully with the-"

"I don't know." Tani whispered, not wanting to contemplate even stranger things happening to her, because her current predicament was more than enough.

_._._._

Translations- (now these are italian, and I did study the language for four years once...that was 12 years ago- I know very little these day- sono parlo italiano e molto molto piccolo- I'm sure if I travelled there they would get the gist and struggle in english just to stop me from butchering their language further.)

_piccina: _Tiny, small or little (among others)

_bella bambina: _beautiful girl

_andiamo: _come on or lets go (among others)

**A/N:** A bit shorter than the last, but it did round itself up nicely (i think), no need to force it. I was going to add an entire scene after it, but that can wait till next chapter. I'll confess I'm a little nervous about this chapter as it added a new dimension to this story. Originally the heroine was going to plod along like in any other fic (and I want to stress that I don't have anything against heroines that do that…really!), but then an idea started forming in my mind, and it grew and grew and grew and now I'm putting it out for all to see. I will not give too much away, you will just have to be patient. PS: if there are horribly glaring mistakes its simply because I need to get to bed...it's 4am here which I am painfully becoming aware is when writing comes much easier.

What I _would_ like are your thoughts on where you think this might be going and how you feel about them. I would like to get a sense on whether my readers like the direction (what ever it may be) it is heading or not…and if not, by all means tell me why.

**Special Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**flyingcrispi:** You should win an award for best reviewer ever! Not only are your words a delight to read, but they teach too! Most nervous about your opinion on this…I even posted in a week!

**risky pixie: **I know I've said it already, but thank you again! And here you are, I posted tonight and not at the end of the week…I just hope I fine tuned it enough!

**ShylaMoon: **It is a pleasure knowing people really enjoy my work, so thank you for making your opinion known, and can only hope that this lives up to the last.


	9. Not What You Want? Tough!

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine, just borrowing some names and plots and twisting them into the warped ideas that float around in my mind.

**SHORT A/N: **I don't really have an excuse for the delay, between life, work and lack of muse this story writes itself when a stroke of creativity hits me- usually keeping me up till 5am writing. That being said, please forgive any typo's you find, I am a one woman writer and beta reader and there is only so many times that I can read this chapter before I stop seeing what is written and start reading what is in my mind. Without further ado, please enjoy.

**LAST TIME**

_"You have caused enough scandal already to keep our mothers gossiping for a month," The young man stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he jumped onto her boulder and sat himself next to her. "-and for the mens dreams to be occupied on their lonely nights." He finished with a laugh to which she promptly punched his leg lightly._

_"Fine, make me proper before my good name gets dragged through the mud any further." And the boy did, he took his grey hooded cloak off and swung it around Tani's shoulder with a smile._

_"Ouch!" She hissed as his hand brushed against her left shoulder. With no thought for decorum Tani shrugged off the cloak and pulled the shirt over her shoulder to expose it._

_The blossoming blue and black looked angry as it stained her otherwise pale skin._

_"Did Master Altair do this?" _Rashid_ asked next to her, clearly horrified that someone from his order could do this. "I know they said he wasn't kind dragging you through the fortress, but I didn't think he would-"_

_"He didn't." Tani cut him off, frowning in concentration as she clearly recalled the assassin had her by her right arm the whole time, and she couldn't recall hitting herself hard enough when he rolled her out of bed._

_"Then who did this?" A harder edge in his voice that Tani might have been thankful for if her mind wasn't wondering. The dream she was having before the assassin intervened flickered in her mind, the streets of Italy, the two running boys, the boy that ran into her and caused her left shoulder to collide painfully with the-"_

_"I don't know." Tani whispered, not wanting to contemplate even stranger things happening to her, because her current predicament was more than enough._

**Chapter 9**

"Get down or you will break something!"

"I'm not made of glass, now will you help me?"

"I wasn't talking about you, you silly girl! You will bring the whole balcony down on us."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Don't you put words in my mouth, a little fat wouldn't kill you."

"I am- envious- of her figure."

"Stop eating and you will have one like it too."

"She looks like a waif- a woman needs curves."

"I'm still here! And I would appreciate some help!"

"This is entirely inappropriate, they have facilities for this sort of thing."

"And when was the last time you used them?"

"Women have no need of them."

"Well this woman does, and she would like some help."

"She is as stubborn as Altair."

"I heard that! And don't you dare compare me to him!"

"Stop acting like him then."

"Please, can one of you help me? I can't do this on my own."

"What are you trying to do?"

"Pull myself up."

"With what? Your arms are nothing but skin and bone."

"Exactly!"

This was perhaps the most exhausting conversation Tani had ever had in her life, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was suspended in the air by her arms and waiting patiently. It had been going on in a similar vein for some time now and she was beginning to lose feeling in her fingers. The women around her continued to bicker between themselves, practically ignoring Tani's pleas for help. Instead she allowed her mind to wonder to what even brought her to this point in time- all she could come up with was that day she was thrown from bed and embarrassed in front of a whole fortress of people.

Looking back on it now Tani could admit some fault on her part, but only very little and most certainly not out loud. She could have calmed down after any immediate danger passed- when a blade was no longer threatening to spill her blood, but she couldn't. Knowledge of being at the mercy of someone, knowing she could do nothing about it because her body wouldn't have been able to fight him off at the best of times let alone when it was nothing more than skin and bone did not make for a rational human being.

Tani was an active person, whether she was born that way or whether her up bringing shaped her attitude toward it didn't matter. What mattered was that when her run in with this Master Assassin Altair occurred- and she distinctly remembered not wanting that run in to happen- she only allowed herself to sit and wallow about how much her life was currently in the pits for the rest of the day. The wallowing only caused a restless energy to build up, a need to dance or run or kick something. There were two problems with that situation though; firstly Tani needed to take things slowly, which warred with her need to go all out until she developed an agonising stitch in her side from doing too much. And secondly she had no place to even begin her journey back to her old self- that is to say there was, and while it was no gym like back home, it was good enough just not readily available to her.

While Tani didn't ask if she could use the _facilities_, she doubted very much that her presence would be welcomed- nor was she sure that she would feel too comfortable floundering for her previous figure in front assassins and novices while they carried out their own drills. And this of course did not even raise the very real issue of the defined gender rolls here.

So for the past week and a half, Tani took matters into her own hands- with the help of a very reluctant Safiya. Not that the woman didn't want Tani to improve, she just didn't much approve of Tani's methods, apparently she was to take strolls and occasionally a faster walk. Tani had other ideas though, she made Safiya hold her feet as she did sit ups, made her count as she did push ups- something that didn't last too long as Tani collapsed the first time barely doing half a push up- and made her assist with stretches.

Something Safiya _did_ approve of was Tani's desire to gain some weight. While Tani always strived to keep a slim figure, she felt her current form was far too thin which also hindered any muscle formation. Naila had been right about Rayyah and her mother,they kept Tani fed well with numerous small meals through out the day which was a privilege bestowed on very few she was informed.

Then as if luck was finally making up for abandoning Tani all those months ago, her living arrangements remained unchanged. This did not seem like a blessing at the time, in fact on _that_ day she got into an argument with the Grand Master about his decision to keep Tani in the assassins room with said assassin present, and no matter how solid her argument was in what was a genuinely stupid idea, the man would not hear a bar of it, not even when she begged. She also got a reminder that night to not underestimate these peoples intelligence- foreseeing an attempt to escape, the Grand Master ordered Thaaquib to escort her to _that_ assassins room. She had tried pleading with him to let her stay with one of the girls, but he had ignored her for the most part and only spoke to tell her not to try and get out.

But _that_ assassin hadn't been in his room, Tani even had a sleepless night waiting anxiously for him to return at some point and entertained silly notions of him drawing a line through the middle of the room and demanding she stick to her side just so she didn't think about the more violent things he could do. Yet he never came, not that night or the next- he never came at all in fact, at least not that Tani knew of and he didn't make an appearance while she was in there and so she had breathed a sigh of relief. What was even better, Tani only caught glimpses of _him_ around the fortress from a distance for brief seconds at a time.

"Iltani, stop this nonsense and let go!" Safiya's voice filtered through her thoughts. Safiya was clearly losing her patience with Tani, but she was going to hold her ground on this one, it was no easy feat getting up this high with only cushions as leverage and a much more helpful Naila.

"Safiya I only need a little boost, with time I'll be able to do this with out help." Tani had determined the moment she sprung out of bed earlier that morning that it was high time to start chin ups. She held no delusions about being able to do it, after a week she only managed to achieve 10 push ups. Her current dilemma came firstly with finding a bar strong enough, then reaching it and finally not having the aid of an assisted pull-up exercise machine that one could find in the gym, hence the need for one of the girls to act as that assistance.

"I'll help! Just tell me what to do." Naila piped up. So Tani explained what needed to be done, not that she thought it would help much. These women simply had no idea what needed to be done, the girl didn't put enough force in the boost so Tani's arms shook violently when she attempted to pull herself up, and instead of lowering her steadily, Naila pulled on Tani's ankles which pulled the muscles in her arms uncomfortably.

"This is a sight never seen in The Garden." A male voice interrupted the group of women. Who ever it was stood behind Tani and trying to turn around to see who it was proved fruitless as well, but who ever it was caused the girls in front of her to turn sharply in his direction before bowing their heads in respect.

"Master Abbas," Safiya murmured. "We were not aware you would be making an appearance here this morning, forgive us for- this," she said pointing to Tani as she remained dangling on the bar. She was about to argue her cause, but a low chuckle interrupted her rant long before before it could form coherently in her mind.

"If half the novices had her resolve, the brotherhood would have an unbeatable army."

"Please Master Abbas, do not encourage her." Safiya's voice lost its lilting tone and took on a harder edge. Tani could clearly hear Naila attempt to stifle her laughter while Safiya only shot both of them a 'look'.

"Does that mean you will help?" Tani asked, ignoring the increasing venom in Safiya's stare. Nothing was going to stop her from getting her form back, and if it meant stepping out of line in this woman's eyes to achieve it, Tani would do it and bring her around later- somehow. However despite hopefully asking for assistance from a faceless assassin Tani was none the less slightly shocked when large, warm hands appeared on her hips.

"If the lady requests it." The assassin named Abbas said, and at her nod pushed her up just enough not to put too much strain on her arms. He allowed her three repetitions of ten, all the while explaining to the women the purpose of this particular exercise.

"Be that as it may Master Abbas, Iltani is a woman and should be acting accordingly." Safiya finally exploded and dropped meek and obedient girl act. "She should not be running around the streets of Masyaf acting like a novice!"

"You are right of course Lady Safiya." the man behind Tani responded much to said girls ire.

"No, she really isn't- ARGH!" Tani had tried whining, feeling distinctly ganged up on, but no sooner had a feeble rebuttal left her lips it felt like two electric bolts travelled up her sides originating from the traitorous hands that had yet to leave her person. The sudden tickling sensation served the hands owners purpose in that Tani's rant was cut off with a shriek and her increasingly cramping hands let go of her perch.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Tani demanded with out much heat as the man behind her eased her descent for a soft landing.

"You clearly do not know how frightful Lady Safiya can be when crossed." He whispered to Tani so as to prevent said woman from hearing.

"I'll try to keep that in mind sir." Tani replied with a smile while turning around to face her unlikely ally. At first glance he looked like every other assassin- a word that came easier and easier to say for Tani- expressionless face, calculating eyes, hardened features, white robes with a red sash and armed enough for a one man army. On closer inspection he looked unremarkably handsome; he had the typical broad shoulders, visibly strong jaw despite the trimmed black beard and that dangerous aura that seemed to surround most men in the fortress. Yet as a first impression the man seemed to have something missing though if pressed, Tani wouldn't be able to put her finger on it, but if she met him in passing a second glance would not have been spared for the face in the crowd.

"You would do well to do so." He replied as he glanced toward Safiya, who in turn looked suspicious. Following this, an awkward silence descended upon the group as the women exchanged furtive looks between each other. He was observing them all, but did not attempt to further engage any one of them.

"So- Master Abbas was it?" Tani ventured to break the increasingly uncomfortable social awkwardness seeing as nobody- not even Safiya- volunteered to take the reigns of this unexplained meeting. She also hoped she got his name right so as not add to the situation, so with a forced laugh she stumbled on. "Erm, was there anything we could do for you or- Erm- do you make a habit of encouraging the ladies to hang from support beams in the Garden?"

Her stuttered and awkward cheek earned Tani muffled giggles behind her and a sharp jab to the ribs courtesy of Safiya. The assassin, however, didn't so much as twitch a lip, didn't pass a burst of air through his nose in a silent scoff, nor did he even raise an eyebrow in disdain. His reaction was non-existent, and only added to his general unremarkable being.

"Master Assassin Abbas Sofian my lady." He finally replied with out much inflection in his voice, and it was just as well because Tani was certain her growing apprehension with this man was about to show itself with restless fidgeting and even worse attempts at humour that this assassin either didn't understand or didn't appreciate. "The Grand Master has requested your presence and I am here to escort you."

Tani might have laughed at the absurdity of the statement seeing as the Grand Masters abode was only a short walk from the Garden and a flight of stairs away- she would have laughed, but the assassin presented the message with such an air of seriousness that she was quite certain it was _not_ meant to be a joke. "Er- sure- Master Abbas." Tani replied slowly, unsure of her own words and glancing at the girls in bewilderment.

"Master Abbas," Safiya finally decided to join the struggling conversation, and if Tani wasn't mistaken the woman knew precisely what her silence was doing if the barely there smirk was anything to go by. "I would be happy to escort Iltani to the Grand Master, I'm sure you have more important-"

He interrupted Safiya with a raised hand and she ducked her head as a sign of respect. "I will be escorting her as requested by the Grand Master." He commanded, for it wasn't a request, and did not encourage any dispute- and it didn't receive any. "You will follow me now." He directed at Tani again and turned on his heels in a clinical precision and waited for her while looking straight ahead at his destination and not sparing even a glance at the girls. Tani received a little nudge from Naila when she hadn't moved after a couple of moments, so with one final look over her shoulder at the wide eyed girls Tani hurried her footsteps to catch up with the ill humoured assassin.

"So why did the Grand Master send you to fetch me when he has so many novices at his disposal?" Tani asked, not wanting to make a short walk drag on unnecessarily due to unbearable silence. "Not that i'm not happy to meet you of course!" She belatedly exclaimed as an afterthought in case he thought her comment an insult.

"I do not presume to question his motives, if he requested my presence then I trust he had very good reason to do it." He answered, but as he did Tani noticed his attention wavered to a passing figure and for the second time since meeting him his facial expression changed from that cold professionalism. As slight as the change was, Tani was certain it was bordering on a sneer and turned to look at the figure that had passed them. With unpleasant recognition, she understood the change and could sympathise with the man."

"Good friend of yours is he?" Tani tried again, hoping to find something in common with Abbas to not alienate herself from yet another person, so she continued with exaggerated sarcasm in case the assassin really didn't have a sense of humour. "He seems to be quite _popular_ among people here."

"Altair's talent is surpassed by few, if any, here-" Abbas replied, turning his attention to Tani at last, his eyes hard and sneer more pronounced and for a moment Tani faltered thinking they may just be good friends. "The Grand Master taught him well. This has given birth to his sheer arrogance and blatant ignorance of our brotherhood and has made him little more than a traitor."

"It has made him take leave of common manners too." Tani muttered, glad to finally find someone who didn't think that the sun shone out of _that_ assassins ar-

"My apologies lady." Abbas interrupted Tani's rather petulant inner monologue. "Had I been in the fortress, I would have put a stop to it. I believe it is unforgivable to attack a defenceless woman, let alone one as weakened as you still are."

"Thank you." Tani mumbled in response, looking away from the man next to her in embarrassment. "You probably would have been the only one." Abbas stayed silent next to her as they ascended the last steps to the Grand Master's study. In fact he said nothing else- just took a deep bow in front of Tani, and if it hadn't been for the slight lift in the corner of his mouth, Tani might have thought she said the wrong thing again. As it was, she surmised he must simply be a man of little words and was just glad to have one other person on her side.

"Good morning Iltani." The Grand Master announced his presence only a short while later. "You are looking better every time I see you, it pleases me to know you are being looked after." He observed with his one good eye. All Tani could do was reply with a small smile and a duck of her head. As much as she would like to say she can distinguish between dream and reality, the dreams she has had of this man has distorted her image of him beyond repair. "I see you are wondering why it is I called you-" Tani nodded and seemingly satisfied he continued. "I require you to run an errand for me you see- I have a missive that urgently needs to be delivered to a merchant outside the fortress walls, it is of utmost importance he receives it."

"Excuse me Grand Master, " Tani replied. She could not believe what she was hearing, it didn't make sense and she decided to voice her confusion when it looked like the old man would allow her to speak. "Meaning no disrespect sir, but wouldn't it be more appropriate to send one of the novices on this errand? I'm unfamiliar with the village and have only been outside the walls once and I don't know anybody and you say it is important and urgent, I-"

"Breathe child," the Grand Master laughed, effectively cutting off Tani's dispute that very quickly descended to a disorganised ramble. "If I had a novice to spare I would have sent one of them, as it is most are either training, stationed around the fortress or otherwise occupied. You shouldn't worry yourself so much dear girl, the village is safe, and it will give you an opportunity to familiarise yourself with your not so immediate surroundings."

His reassurance was pure common sense and left no room to argue about the rather inane errand, and so Tani only half listened when he started explaining to whom this letter was to be delivered to and where his shop was. The other half of her mind couldn't help but worry, despite telling herself that it sounded like paranoia was infiltrating more of her mind as time passed, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about this 'errand' sounded off. And on a more childish note Tani couldn't help but point out to herself that there was a certain Master Assassin turned novice that was stalking the halls and appeared to have nothing to do.

"Will you remember everything Iltani?" The Grand Master asked having finished briefing her, Tani mumbled a quiet 'yes sir'. "Very good, now I must stress Iltani, that this letter cannot fall into the wrong hands." The seriousness of his tone only increased Tani's unease, and it must have shown because the man laid a hand on her shoulder and gave comforting squeeze. "You really need not trouble yourself so much girl, it is merely delivering a letter and nothing more. I should think it is a small favour to ask of you for the hospitality that has been shown to you?"

"You are right sir, of course." Tani conceded, feeling shame heat her cheeks as she recalled how these people took her in and helped her recover and have yet to ask for any payment. Yet Tani has treated them with suspicion, and no small amount of distrust. "And I am grateful sir, I'm not sure if I ever said it, but I really do thank you and I would be happy to do as asked, it is the least I can do." She added, feeling even more cowed by her lack of gratitude to date.

"There is no need to thank us Iltani, you were in need of the help or your life would be forfeit. However this is a working fortress and village, everyone has a place and a set of tasks that they attend to help function as a community. It is my hope that one day you too will find your place here as there is no denying it here between us, but you do not have anywhere else to go."

"You are right." Tani repeated, this time in a whisper directed at the floor because she didn't think her voice would work beyond it. She didn't dwell on her thoughts because thinking about her lack of a place to call home was something best left to the dead of night where no one would see her cry.

"It pleases me that you are finally beginning to accept your situation Iltani." The Grand Master accurately interpreted her subdued manner, and with uncanny intuition he seemed to also pick up on Tani's unwillingness to explore this new burgeoning acceptance and masterfully dispelled the growing tension with an almost fatherly smile- "Now should you lose your way in the village, feel free to ask one of the men stationed around and I will see you again once the task is accomplished."

Tani, feeling immensely relieved that the mood was lightened, and with a final 'yes sir' she descended the grand stair as fast as decorum allowed, all of a sudden very glad that she had a task to occupy herself with.

-…-

_'It's merely delivering a letter' he says "The village is safe' he said! _

Tani was beside herself while her brain provided a stream of useless commentary that wasn't helping her current bother. In fact if she was given even a slight moment to gather those unending thoughts she might have payed attention to that inner monologue and form a theory on how she could possibly have landed herself in the current predicament. However as it was, the only things that Tani was actually focused on was pumping her burning legs faster, the speed at which the scenery was passing by and watching where she was going- her brain was also unhelpfully pointing out that _they_ were getting closer.

In a fit of desperation Tani noticed crates up ahead that led to the roof tops. Hoping to one up her three assailants she prepared to use the speed her body generated to propel her up. How in the world did everything turn so pear shaped?

Tani had been taking an idle stroll through the village, she gazed around at the odd buildings, looked at the market stalls that were set up with many a person trying to sell their wares. She watched as women carried large water jugs on their head, and little children running bare foot through the dirt tracks. A few times she stopped and asked men that looked like they were from the fortress for directions, they seemed helpful even if Tani felt like she was going in circles, but if she were honest, everything looked the same, the buildings, the streets, people, the colours- everything, so she trusted the direction they pointed out to her.

In all honesty, Tani couldn't even tell why she began running in the first place. All she heard was a shout from behind her one moment- "_That's her!"_- and next she took off down the dirt street abandoning her perusal of some lovely handmade beaded jewellery. If she had a moment to spare she could have rationalised that someone just wanted her attention, the Grand Master had after all _assured_ her that there was nothing to worry about and it could even be the recipient that noticed her carrying a letter and wanted to call her over.

All of those reasons would have made sense, but it was her flight instinct that won in the end. An instinct that she now thanked every step she took as one glimpse earlier found there were three figures hounding her like dogs.

As she scaled over the edge of the flat roof a cold realisation settled into the pit of her stomach. Despite his reassurances that there was nothing to worry about the Grand Master had stressed that the letter had to be delivered, that it couldn't fall into the wrong hands. He had obviously foreseen this happening, and Tani had ignored her first instinct of foreboding because he made her feel bad- he clouded her judgement and played on her feelings to get her to run this dangerous task when he had at least ten novices stationed at his stairs who were trained or training for this sort of thing-

"That bastard!" She yelled as her legs and arms burned from the effort. She didn't glance behind her, but she could hear the pounding foot falls of a body scaling the same wall she just did, and so she ran. She tried not to think about how her lungs were burning or how her knees wobbled occasionally, she also tried not think about the sudden lack of people anywhere, more importantly the other men from the fortress that she previously saw stationed every few yards. As the building was coming to an end another sideways glance confirmed that two of the figures were nearly upon her. Without much thought to the action, Tani undid her outer cloak mid stride and as she leaped to the next roof that was barely a yard away, she tossed the flapping cloak behind her.

Tani didn't pause to see if it had the desired effect, but the shouts that issued behind her were promising.

Building after building flashed before her, each as close together as each other which Tani was grateful for, but she couldn't help thinking that soon they would run out like they had before during a similar chase. A few peeks behind her saw just the one assailant now, and he was a few buildings back. Maybe if she found a ladder she could take herself back to solid ground and lose herself among the crowds below.

Yet even as she thought this plan through, Tani noticed a couple of roof tops ahead that the gap was substantially bigger. Horror and panic began to sink into her acid filled muscles, she couldn't spot a ladder in sight and the thought of jumping it seemed highly improbable. And yet the alternative was ultimately worse, if she got caught who knows what would happen to her, either way it was going to come to a head with her assailants or the Grand Master, none of which was a better option than the other.

Steeling herself for the inevitable, Tani counted steps in her head, watched carefully as the large gap came closer and closer. She tried to judge which way was best to land assuming she made it across, she even considered landing on the ground if she couldn't make it as she wasn't high enough to seriously injure herself. And with the last eight steps to go she took a deep breath and-

_"Timmy you're not supposed to be up there!"_

_"Yes I can, watch me!" _

_"If you hurt yourself don't cry like a baby again."_

_"I did not! Dad said only the best kids make this jump, now watch!_

_"Wait stop! Not with out-"_

_"Argh!"_

_"NO!"_

-and skidded to an abrupt halt right on the edge and let the air out with a short shriek as an image of a little blond boy invaded her mind as he tried to jump from one high block to another and got his toe caught on the edge. The ground below her seemed to swim for a moment and again the little boys face appeared in her mind, his eyes staring unseeingly as his head lay in an unnatural angle.

It seemed like a small life time to Tani as she teetered on the edge losing her battle with gravity as her brain dredged up old and unwanted memories, but in reality everything was happening in mere seconds. So it came a shock to her when she heard a panicked voice far too close for her liking.

"Get out of the way!"

But there wasn't even a split second spared to ponder the absurdity of the warning let alone allow Tani time enough to turn around and see something dark fly at her before the fight with gravity was decided by a third party. She didn't even comprehend the impact that followed and the only sound that left her was an inaudible gasp before everything came to an abrupt stand still.

"Oof!"

It took a moment for Tani's brain to catch up with her body as she gazed up at the roof that she was positive she atop of not a moment ago. She next noticed that from the vantage point she was observing said roof indicated that she must be on the ground. And finally her mind registered that the _'oof'_ sound most definitely did not originate from her.

As though a light globe finally flickered on, Tani turned around and in her haste slipped off of her soft landing. It was her attacker, who curled in on himself slightly now that she was off, and by the looks of it had unintentionally broken her fall. He was wearing a mask and in a heart beat Tani ripped it off.

"Rashid?" Tani's voice sounded odd to her as though it was muffled by a large vat of cotton.

"Tani, are you alright?" The young mans voice sounded odd to her too. She didn't know when he moved from his semi foetal position, but he was sitting in front of her now. She noticed that his lips were moving yet she could barely make out a murmur. Instead she listened as blood pounded through her ears in a rush that was akin to a raging sea. She watched with unseeing eyes as more and more people converged around them, responded like a rag doll when someone lifted her off the ground and stood her on her feet. She was oblivious to her surroundings, familiar face after familiar face came into her line of sight as one even waved a hand very close to her nose- it didn't make her flinch. Bits of muffled conversation made its way to her ears, but it was all disjointed.

"-seriously injure-"

"-a mere girl!"

"-not hurt her!"

"-couldn't help-"

"-a disappointment to the brotherhood!"

_The Brotherhood_

Those were the words among the cacophony that she could decipher. The _Brotherhood. _And just like a rubber band, she snapped.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with all of you!" Tani screeched, her voice a few octaves higher than normal. Every sight, sound and feeling came rushing back into her body and with it a dawning realisation that had her seeing red. Ignoring the group of assassins around her Tani whipped out the very important missive she was to deliver and before any of the men present could take a step in her direction, she broke the seal.

Blank. The parchment was absolutely blank.

"Tani-"

"I nearly broke my neck for this?" She interrupted Rashid in a whisper so that they wouldn't hear the tremors that were running rampant through her, even though the hand holding the blank parchment gave it away.

"You are in one piece girl," Altair stepped out of the shadows, signs of a smirk on his features, as his hand reached for her right elbow "Now stop these hysterics and-"

But Tani finally lost whatever tenuous hold she had on her emotions. "Don't touch me!" She shrieked again and with a move that would later surprise (and horrify) even herself, her left fist came flying up in retaliation and came in contact with the assassins jaw.

Several things happened all at once, Tani stumbled back from her act of violence with only a slither of shock permeating the never ending rage that was coursing through her. She watched as Altair's head snapped to the side from the impact before his eyes- his very deadly eyes- narrowed dangerously toward her and with a flick of his wrist a familiar blade appeared while he took a step towards her. Thaaquib, who was standing next to _that_ assassin and barely missed getting socked himself, stepped forward and firmly stopped Altair's advance. Rashid rushed toward Tani and bodily protected her from the enraged assassin. And had she looked closer, Tani would have also spotted Abbas standing behind the advancing assassin with a smug smirk.

"Enough!" A voice echoed against all the buildings. Everyone halted in their movement and zoned in on the source. The Grand Master stood above them as if on a balcony looking down and scrutinising everything and everyone. Seconds ticked by and nobody spoke or moved, waiting for him to say something else. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The novices got outsmarted by a weak malnourished girl!" Altair sneered, glowering at three boys, among them Rashid, who all hung their heads.

"And you allowed one to get a strike at you." Abbas laughed cruelly for all to hear. Altair's blade sang again as his target changed to the laughing assassin, but Thaaquib prevented that too.

"Altair! You do not need me to recite the Brotherhoods creeds again. I would have thought your recent lessons were sufficient!" Al-Mualim snapped.

"Yes Master." Tani barely heard the bitter reply.

"Iltani, if you are not injured, you may go back to Safiya." As the Grand Master dismissed her Tani's anger spiked again.

"That's it?" She exclaimed, her voice at least losing its shrill tones if not the volume. "What the hell was this supposed to be, some stupid game to amuse yourselves? Have you got nothing better to-"

"Calm yourself Iltani!" Al-Mualim snapped again, any genial tone gone. "This was not a game, however it is proof that you have been hiding something of worth to me- to us, the Brotherhood."

"What?" She asked, anger turning to bewilderment. She noticed a few looks sent her way, but her eyes were solely trained on the Grand Master.

"I questioned you upon your arrival to Masyaf, you seem to have left out a few little details child." He stated capturing everyones attention. "You made a mention about your parents, and even alluded to them being in the Brotherhood. You recognised our crest, and have heard our most important creed."

"Yes, but-"

"You did not however mention that you had already begun your training and initiation." He stated in an almost whisper, but everyones attention was trained on him so not a single word was missed.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"It matters not, you are dismissed and I will speak with you tomorrow."

Confusion was now warring with her rapidly dimming anger, and it was very quickly turning to despair. Not knowing what any of this madness had to do with her nor how to respond to the harsh command, Tani turned obediently and began her hike up the impossibly steep and windy hill back to the castle not wanting any of the curious and staring men to see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"And Iltani," the Grand Masters voice that lowered dangerously interrupted her walk. "If you ever raise your hand to a brother unprovoked again, I will not hold them accountable for their actions." Tani nodded miserably and turned again just as a tear managed to escape her control. As she dragged her now very exhausted feet, Tani could hear the Grand Master berating all that were still present, his voice carrying through the buildings. She picked up that no one was to lay a hand on her through the staged chase, they were only supposed to make her run while the master assassins watched and observed. Had she bothered to inspect herself she would have noticed that bar a couple small scrapes on the palms of her hands that she used to hoist herself, she was completely unharmed. This seemed mostly thanks to Rashid who took the brunt of the fall.

But Tani was in no mood to be rational or forgiving. She heard someone call her from behind, but she ignored it and sped up- whoever it was took the hint and stopped following. Instead she allowed herself to examine everything that happened; the events swirled in her head like a tornado- the blatant lies, the staged theft and attack and then the accusation by a Grand Master that resembled her dream version of him- it only served to make the anger resurface again.

"I'm not a bloody assassin!" She muttered vehemently as she crossed the gates of the fortress rubbing at another stray tear as her mind supplied much more fearfully- _'And I don't want to be one'._

-…-

**A/N:** So what do you think? I'm trying to move this story along, but it just wants to drag itself out. I also feel like I'm putting poor Tani through the ringer, but I just don't see another way around it, this is a brotherhood that kills people, i just can't see her time residing there being nice and easy especially since she comes from a time and place that the level of violence/killings is just non existent in her life. Yet at the same time I want her to have solace in small ways around her, even though she may not see them as such. Another thing that I want to stress if I haven't already, this is Tani's story, everything that happens is explored through her point of view, so sometimes things are not nearly as bad as they seem, unfortunately she may not see it as such…in short, I'm rubbish at trying to get _my _point across.

On a brighter note, Tani got Altair back! It probably did nothing except shock him, but his pride most likely hurts- bad. I would just like to say that I do not condone such acts of violence against any living creature, but this just goes back to the fact she is in a world that violence does occur and I suppose you could think of her as a caged animal that has lost trust in just about everything- including her own mind- and is lashing out.

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, my initial plan for the ending was to have Tani be apoplectic with rage, however once I started writing it her fury petered out to a sizzle O_o. I left it this way, despite having a rather explosive scene planned out, because I realised if I wanted the original idea I would be slowly turning Al-Mualim into a Dumbledore-esque character with twinkling eyes and a grandfatherly figure; he quite frankly doesn't possess any of those qualities.

Now enough of the long winded explanations from me, tell me YOUR thoughts on this chapter (or if you are new, please drop a word or two about the story in general). Also what did everybody else think about Assassins Creed 3? I'll be honest, I'm sort of in split minds about it, it lacks a certain something that the other games have. But it also made ideas on this story so much better and clearer so I can't fault it too much.

Thank you to all who are reading and enjoying and please leave a review and let me know what you think.

…**And a special Thank You goes out to these following people…**

**flyingcrispi:** I know I sound like a broken record, but you're support, reviews and enthusiasm for this fic has always put a great big grin on my face. So I always think it wouldn't surprise me if you suddenly gave this story up as a bad job for my shoddy updating schedule. Hoping you are still on board!

**risky pixie:** I wouldn't get upset because you messaged me, it just makes me happy to know that people like this story so much. Which brings me around to an apology for taking this long to update, as a reader I understand how frustrating it is waiting for a fic to get updated. I only hope that I haven't lost you as a reader because of it.

**shylamoon:** If I haven't responded to your review I apologise, but I'm touched that you like this story so much. I always fear that apart from my lack of updates, I'm going to one day write something that completely turns people off this story. Thank you for your kind words, and hope to hear from you again.

**KrnYong:** Thank you for your review! I must say I was very excited to throw the Ezio twist into the mix and rest assured he will be making appearances through out the length of the story. As for Tani's whats whens whys and hows, it will be a slow progression of little tidbits that will eventually make sense. And we know Altair will eventually settle down, but right now is a royal arse! Sorry about the delay, and this lives up to your expectations.

**Tori:** Thank you so very much for that lovely review. I am so happy that there are people who understand what I'm trying to create in Tani, the denial, anger, fear, sadness- it is something that I very rarely find in time travel fics and worse still the sheer acceptance of a situation that is supposed to be impossible. Not that some aren't still well worth reading, but you will find that Tani didn't take archery lessons once upon a time, nor did daddy send her to an equestrian centre to become the country's best rider. I want to take readers on that journey, that learning curve and hopefully be able to relate to them on a level that they can see a small part of themselves in Tani while they read. I have to say that the zipping through time twist is what got me revved to write this fic in the first place, I haven't read one like it, and really hope that there isn't one similar to it out there. If you are still on board, there will be many more twists to come. Thank you once again!


End file.
